Gundam Build Fighters Try Gordian Arista
by altaf9312
Summary: I'am not good in Summary, let's just said Jewel from Arian has been 5 Crystal has entrusted by Sekai his return to his world and Gordian Arista Crystal choose the Gunpla Build Fighters give other to make New Gunpla Frame including Sekai. In National Tournament Sekai became the Leader Of the Try Fighters with Boxing Friend and Friend who move away From Arian. Fan couple Sekai x Shia
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Build Fighters Try Gordian Arista:

I don't Own Gundam Build Fighters and Gundam Build Fighters Try

Chapter 1: Sekai Kamiki, Newest Gunpla.

At Arian, Red Hair Name Reiji and his Wife Aila has a Daughter name Rei, already comeback from Earth. She wants her Father look at her Gunpla and his Smiling how much he miss that World including his Wife. "Daddy can I go that World again?" Reiji reply. "Sure why not but you need know someone met on other Worlds. You do meet someone right, Rei?" Rei remember boy Red Hair. "Yes, I do meet someone is Sekai Kamiki Daddy." Reiji question her. "Who's Sekai Kamiki, what is he looks like?" Rei explain. "He has Red hair just like you Daddy, also there others who teach me to make Gunpla." Reiji question. "How many they with you?" Rei answer. "It's 8 People Daddy. 3 Boys and 5 Girls." Reiji explain about Arista on her Flower. "Alright Rei, you can see them you can go there until 3 Days and bring Sekai to this World you can build together there but you need Wish by Arista Crystal, for while being you need some practice, about shooting, controlling using Beam alright, and you just need shelter his house ok?" He smile his daughter and she reply. "Ok, Daddy." She smile going to her room feel excited tomorrow. "Are you sure she going find boy name Sekai and their shelter?" Smile with worried. "Oh come just like I did went go sleep on Sei House." Reiji confidents. Aila worried if she same situation as her. "Don't Aila she be fine, alright." Reiji advice calm, and she smile at him.

Day after Tomorrow, Rei was outside carried bags with their parent he give 10 Tons of Gold. "Alright, this is for eating, drinking, and buy gunpla, alright?" Reiji told his daughter. "Ok, Daddy." Rei reply. "Be careful out there dear." Rei reply to her mother. "Ok, Mommy." She her whole glow light fly to go their World.

At holiday at Wednesday, the Kamiki residence, Sekai has return home from the Island for her Sister Mirai still on the shooting and Yuuma with her, Fumina and Gyanko relax at home, and finally Shia going Europe with his brother. Sekai go out to G-MUSE look around while been and he brought Try Burning with him. Rei appeared front of the Gundam then he saw Sekai. "Ah, Sekai wait where the other's?" Sekai was inside Rei go behind said. "Sekai!" Sekai was stop he look back, and he look front surprise was Rei. "Rei, what are you doing here?" Rei reply. "My Daddy and Mommy let me stay here on this world buy some gunpla I can build." Sekai understood. "I see your parents allow come here how about you come to my place." Rei smile and reply. "Ok, but where your friends? I want build together with them." Sekai explain. "They all go home." Sekai remember something. "Oh yeah Rei, there something I need to tell you." Rei nodded Yes. "Who are you? You disappear in to light? Where you come from?" Rei explain. "Sorry I let you scared and worried, well I from other Worlds my home was Arian, also I'm Princess." Sekai surprise. "Really you a Princess?" Rei reply. "Yeah, from 8 Years later, my Daddy come to this World, also he also play Gunpla went he back and Mommy go stay live with daddy on his home." Sekai understand her story and his father story. "I see, so you want buy Gunpla huh?" Rei smile at him. "Yeah, how about you, you want to build Gunpla?" Sekai reply. "I don't know the National Tournament is in 3 Weeks, and 19 Days left. So what you want to buy and make Gunpla?" Rei remember she want like at the Island. "Well, I want build Gunpla just like Yellow 1." Sekai remember Scramble Gundam she control. "I don't know where but let's go and check what you want." Rei smile. "Ok." She go inside saw lot of Gunpla saw Strike Freedom, she saw the Wings similar the 1 she control it, she take it, saw Infinite Justice, Freedom Gundam and Shiranui Akatsuki. Last thing Particles Part like Scramble Gundam have. She look around find it and Sekai follow her, but to bad it wasn't there Sekai talk to the staff he said run out off stock. He came to Rei said. "Sorry Rei is run out." Rei reply. "Oh, that's ok. Well I go buy it." Sekai feel arkward. "Really buy you really Money?" Rei reply. "Yes, I have money." Went total amount 1,050Yen. Rei 1 beg of Gold, cashier shock went he bite his it was real gold. "Th… Thank you for buying the Gunpla." Rei happy buy staff. "Rei, you want me carried it for you?" Rei reply. "No, I can handle it." Sekai taken no answer, he carried her 2 bags. "Sorry, for troubling you." Sekai said it. "Nah, that's ok." Rei want some question. "Oh, Sekai you don't buy Gunpla?" Sekai reply. "Well, I have Kamiki Gundam, I think that's enough." Rei disagreed. "But building Gunpla was fun, but is something happen to your Gunpla you need some spare." Sekai thinking she's right. "Maybe you right, I should buy some Gunpla to build." Sekai go back to the store. "Man which 1 I got choose?" Sekai muttering to choose. Rei saw particles on Destiny Gundam, Freedom Gundam, 1.5 Gundam and Extreme Gundam Type Leos 2. "Sekai, choose this 4." She pick 4 Gunpla to build. "Wow, 4 Gundam I can build, never mind I will accept training to build." He smile thumbs up. Night in 7:30PM, They buy some food After they arrive home he recognize White Girl sleeping front of his door. "Shia? What's she doing here?" Sekai close to her. "Shia wake up." Shia open her eyes, she blush. "Oh, Sekai sorry." Sekai question her. "Why are you here? I thought you go back where you brother Participate." Shia explain. "Well, I went here because I here announcement I want go back Europe where my brother has Playing Gunpla challenge. The Flight out commission, because some Old Lady problem has a Heart Attack I help her to go Hospital then they off without, the only I had go is Japan, I call my Uncle he pick me up in 7 Days, I choose stay with your house." Sekai understand her situation. "I see, but you should call me. Me and Rei, was off buy some Gunpla." Shia confused. "Wait, Rei?" She looks at behind saw Rei she remember she disappear. "What, Rei?!" Shia shock Rei appear again. "Well, she gone to the Light she from other Worlds. Now she came here for build Gunpla again, but she wants just like the 1 the Particles." Shia understand what happen, and saw bunch of Gunpla. "That's a lot of Gunpla you buy." Shia said it. "Yeah, Rei want to build Gunpla, that includes me." Shia surprise. "What? Are you sure about this well you have Kamiki Burning. Are you sure can build in time?" Sekai reply and Smile. "Of course not, but I'm on School Holiday, I think is better I start tomorrow, I making bed both of you." Shia smile at him, look at Rei and said. "Shia, sorry if I scare you something." Shia accept it. "That's ok, I can't believe you from another Worlds." Shia amaze.

Sekai, put down his Gunpla in his room, make a bed for both of them at spare room. After they done, they Eat is good there was extra food for Shia. After ½ Hours, Sekai, let them get Soak bath 1st. For time being Sekai pull Gundam build it right away. After 20 Minutes, Sekai already done Destiny Body, Head, Body, both legs and right arms, including the Wings and Weapons. _"Sekai, we done is your turn to bath."_ Shia talk to him in the outside. "Ok, thanks." Sekai go to bath after done he saw Shia and Rei inside his room look at the Destiny he make Wonderful design he make. "Hey, don't look. I need take a challenge so I can make it Gunpla myself." Shia not sure he able to do it. "Hey, let's make Gunpla together." Up his hand. "There is no need, you need focus on Rei, ok." Shia reply. "Ok, I will." Shia went down, teach her, make her own Gunpla. 3 Hours at 10PM, Rei has complete Strike Freedom, Rei happy she done but she yawning. "I think is time go to bed Rei, we continue to Build Tomorrow another 1, ok?" Rei agreed. "Ok, (Yawn)" Shia sent her to her spare room, and she sleep. She go see Sekai, open door peeking saw he done Destiny Gundam and 1.5 Gundam. Only was Extreme Gundam Leos Type 2, but he done was body and Wings. He yawn going to sleep. And she go back with Rei sleep with her.

Thursday 7:00AM. Shia wake up, she make some breakfast for Sekai and Rei. She check Sekai on his room was empty. "Where is Sekai?" She ask herself, she go down has a Message. _"I go on jogging, I be back soon ok."_ Shia smile glad his ok. Shia start cooking, also she know about Japanese Cook. At 7:15AM, he jogging the neighborhood and found Shimon Izuna. "Oh, Sekai Morning." Shimon greeting Sekai. "Morning Shimon, how's you're Brother?" Shimon reply. "His fine, so what you doing? Ready National?" Sekai said. "I just working on my New Gunpla." Shimon surprise. "What do you really have time for that?" Sekai reply. "Of course but I still have time. I build 2 Gunpla in single night." Shimon want to know. "So what your build?" Sekai answer it. "Destiny Gundam and 1.5 Gundam." Shimon surprise he build just like his little brother build and smile. "Ok, well bye." He run to left. Sekai go straight. After 15 Minutes, he went home and in the Kitchen, Shia make Omelet Rice. "Wow, thanks Shia and sorry you do the work." Feel guilty she do the work. "Oh that's ok, I just fi—" Shia bump her foot on the carpet kitchen floor, she about to fall Sekai caught, she fall on his top, and kiss, both of them surprise eyes wide, Sekai tongue feels Shia's, both of them blushing, Sekai and Shia continue kissing, Sekai having 1st Kiss with Shia, both of them feel's good. They, doesn't notice that Rei saw them everything. "Wow, you 2 Kissing." Sekai and Shia broke the kiss. "Rei?! Good Morning hehehe." Both of them nervous and blush. "So let's eat you 2." She hurry change subject. 2 Hours later in 9:30AM. Sekai continue build Extreme Gundam Type Leos 2. After 1 ½ Hours, it's done only left was painted he went outside make spray paint, he hang stand, he going red as usual. All Red, Blue and White, including 1.5 Gundam, added red. Rei and Shia done Infinite Justice and Shiranui Akatsuki, for now only it's Gunpla abilities in Gundam Seed Destiny, check Strike Freedom, Infinity Justice and Shiranui Akatsuki. Shia look at Sekai, he doing good went Sekai look at Shia they look each other they avoid it with blushing. Suddenly, a girl Green Hair with 2 Braided Hair. "Sekai, what are you doing?" Sekai reply. "Gyanko, you with who?" Shimon appear. "Hey, Sekai and Hey Shia, you here too. Who is this Girl?" Gyanko recognize that Girl. "Kyaaah, G-Ghost Girl!" Sekai, Shia and Rei tell her and Shimon, what happen. "So, you from another World? Right?" Rei reply. "Yes, I'm from other Worlds." Gyanko glad, and Shimon is hard believe her. Sekai ask them. "You 2 want come with us, to go G-Muse. Me and Rei want to Kit Bash. Want come?" Shimon reply. "Sure, why not I have time." Gyanko raise hands. "I do, I do." 5 Of them out.

12:00PM in G-Muse. They arrive at Kit bash to modified Sekai and Rei Gunpla. Rei put out Strike Freedom has Beam Saber on his leg, Shield of Infinite Justice, has Shiranui Funnel on his back and Fatum-1. Sekai give Rei gunplay make 1st, they 2 Hours to make, and Sekai make to Kit bash machine the 2nd 1. He put out, Destiny Gundam Head and Destiny Legs, body of 1.5 Gundam and his Hands, Extreme Gundam Type Leos 2 VS Shoulder, Wings Extreme Gundam Type Leos 2 VS, his Waist, his Wrist and Shoulder. The Thruster was 1.5 Gundam GN Drive. Shia said to him. "So this is Gundam you want Kit bash, also I want to Gave you this." Shia gave OO Quanta Full Saber set, and Astray Garbera Straight Sword. "Thanks Shia for helping me." Sekai make gentle smile and Shia Smile back with her blushing. "Yo-You Welcome. If you need help call me alright?" She nervous with Sekai. Rei smile at them as for Gyanko and Shimon suspicious of them. The Worker, already start and tell them. "Alright, your Gunpla will be ready, in evening Including this little girl." He mention Sekai and Rei Gunpla. "So where are we going?" Shimon tell them the Plan. "Well, Rei new in this place well we shall look around and going Movies." Shia explain it. Sekai, Shia and others show Rei around like, Gundam Expo, Riding the Gundam, and Japanese Food. They going to Movie see Gundam OO Awakening Of Trailblazer. All 5 they inside the Movie, Shia feel excited with Sekai is just like a Date with him also Rei with them. Gyanko feel jealous for them. After Finish is already 5PM, they out go to Kit Bash both of them has been complete but not attach they making themselves. They all went home, Rei need talk to Sekai, Shia, Shimon and Gyanko. "Sekai, Shia, Gyanko my Mommy and Daddy want invite you to our Palace, if you invite someone you can call them." Sekai reply. "Ok, sure but went we stay there?" Rei answer it. "Until our Gunpla is complete." Rei smile at them. "I can go with you well, I been here until 1 Week, I'm in." Shimon cannot come. "Can I go with you?" Rei nodded yes. "So, tomorrow ok in morning." They smile at Rei. Shimon and Gyanko going home.

In the Next Morning Friday, 9AM. Sekai, Shia, Rei wait for Gyanko and arrive and brought Gunpla. Sekai call Fumina but she said cannot come need some work on her Star Winning. "Ok let's go. I wish I go back home and invite these people they return to Earth until 1 of my friends has finish the Gunpla." They all glow Red. "What the- we glow Red." Sekai, Shia and Gyanko surprise. Then they off to the space.

In Arian in the Forest they Arrive. "Wow, we in the Forest." Sekai surprise. Shia up the Sky. "I know why Arian wasn't Earth. Is was Name of the Colony." Shia, Sekai and Gyanko shock they inside The Space Colony for Real. "Oh My God." Gyanko muttering and glad she brought the Camera and snap. "Come on let's go." Rei show the way out. Went they all saw her go to Woman with White Hair wearing the Hat. "Mommy I'm home." Her Mother. "Welcome, home dear so how's you fun day on Earth? Did you brought your friends?" Rei reply. "Yes, I brought them." She pointed at them. "So you're must her mother." Sekai bow to her. "My name is." She cut him. "Sekai Kamiki right?" Sekai surprise she know his name. "My name is Aila Queen on Arian, Welcome." Sekai and the other nervous. "Aila, went I heard her name before?" Shia notice her name. Gyanko snap the Picture on that Castle and The Garden. "What a beautiful Garden they have." The Wind blow, make the flower fly, Sekai capture the Blue Flower put on Shia's hair and she Muttering Thank you and blushing. "Come you 3."

Inside the Palace, saw huge Corridor. And Gyanko snap the Picture. "Rei, Welcome home." Rei came to her father on the stair and said. "So this is your friends you talking about?" Rei reply. "Yes, there are now I can created my own Gunpla Custom." He glad her daughter happy look at them and. "Hello there my name is Reiji." Shia surprise. "You Reiji, the fighter of Build Strike partner of Sei Iori, right?" Reiji reply. "Yes, I'm, thanks." Sekai remember Reiji on the Trophy since before his join Gunpla Battle Club. "So, your Reiji. My Sekai Kamiki, this White Shia Kijima and this other Girl Name Kaoruko Sazaki we call her Gyanko." Reiji muttering. "Sazaki? Are you relative Susumu Sazaki?" Gyanko surprise. "Um, yes his my brother, how do you know my brother?" Reiji explained. "Not much, all I know, he just Big Talk, trying take Build Strike from Sei. Went I intercept I defeated your Brother Twice, 2nd in the Tournament and he shout his Machine name." Gyanko heard what her brother did, she feels so a shame. "As his Little Sister, please forgive my Brother." Reiji accept her apologize. "I accept your apology, but don't be like your brother alright." Gyanko accept the offer. Half Hours later, they unpacked the Room. Go to living room and found Aila and Rei. "Oh you here already." Shia and the other seat. "So, Miss Aila, how long you been here?" Aila reply. "8 Years, Shia, now I'm 22 Years Old."Gyanko spit Tea. "Tw- 22 Years Old?! That means Rei is 8 Years Old?" Aila giggle. "Yes, she was 8." Shia muttering. "Oh My God." Aila question. "So the other's can't come? Only you, Shia and Gyanko?" Shia explained. "Well Minato Sakai return to his Shingyo School, Yuuma Kousaka help Sekai Sister Mirai, and The Leader Try Fighters Fumina Hoshino cannot come try to adjust her Gunpla." Aila understand and turned her gazed towards Sekai and 2 Lady Friends. "How did you end up 2 Girlfriends, Sekai?" Sekai reply. "No, is 3. You know Fumina Hoshino." Aila understood, and Shia interfered. "Well Sekai he just dense he lack something."

"He kinda remind of mine a certain husband of mine." Aila glared Reiji about to enter. "So, is better get rest we have battle system here." Sekai question. "It has battle system for Gunpla?" Reiji reply and explain. "Yeah, Mashita from PPSE his Plavsky Particle Crystal also known as Arista." Sekai, Shia and Gyanko surprise the Gunpla field play from another Worlds. "So, Mashita was a Criminal of thief. Stole our Arista. And now he become a Sales man buy Gunpla look alike. And Mashita cut his charge lows Crimes and create Gunpla Battle System, for Arian. Also he did it. His forgiveness has been accepted." Sekai, Shia and Gyanko smile glad. "Oh if you want sight-seeing Arian if you want also the other found Gunpla from your World, Mashita going to sell." 3 of them cheering. "Sekai, how about go out after this." Shia ask Sekai out. "Can I come out too?" Shia accept it. "Sure, why not."

At 12:00PM, they need some rest. And they out. He saw the town, Restaurant, see clothes, and the use Gunpla Battle using Mock. Everyone happy only using Mock Gunpla. "Even Mashita is a Thief, selfish person, he need something accomplish make everyone happy, playing Gunpla and his life." Sekai make a motive, went Shia and Gyanko heard what he. "You right Sekai, without him come to this World we cannot been joy happy." Shia agreed. Gyanko smile at him she also agreed. "Now, he back his own World making Gunpla business I think he be ok here. But he doesn't need to Worry, Director Nils working on it." Shia solution. "Yeah, I'm agreed. But only Mock Gunpla what about Gyan, Zaku and Gundam's. Fighting the same Gunpla is so boring. Huh." Gyanko frustrated everyone Play same Mock but Customize it. But suddenly there was cheering Battle Mock Equip with Wing Bat Deathsythe Gundam pilot brush long Blue raven hair he same age as Sekai, fight against Mock Equip with Perfect Strike Gundam Pack pilot. "Looks like you lost, good bye!" He charge using his weapon, cut him in half and destroy with explode. "HAHAHAHAHA! Who's next?" Laugh cockiness. Sekai front of it. "Try Defeat me! Jerk!" Sekai draw his Kamiki Gundam. "Huh, is that Gunpla never seen it before? Well no matter. Let get on!" Both of them was Launch, Mock make a Strike 1st, Sekai attack using. "Jigen Haoh Yu: Seiken Zuki!" He punch his Gunpla stomach flew back in to a ground, everyone froze up with Shock. "Damn you, you trash my Death Mock!" Sekai tell him. "You Gunpla lame really easy trash it. Sorry." Sekai apologize for Mocking him. "Hey you! What is that is looks like Gunpla but is different, that was not Old Man Mashita Sell it?" Orange hair guy question. "Sorry, but is not for sale even Mashita sell it." Gyanko denied his question. "I not done yet! I do bad happen to you 3 if did not answer what I need." He demand to know. "What's your name?" Sekai question. "Names, Daigo. Daigo Abis. Who are you 3 I never seen you guys." Daigo question.

"My name Sekai Kamiki."

"Kijima Shia."

"Kaoruko Sazaki."

3 of them introduced themselves. "We from Earth." Sekai tell where they from. "Earth? I heard from this World ours have same or maybe you from Another Universe. Right?" Sekai answer it. "Yeah, correct what's next you got to say?" Crow grinned Smile. "I want to go with you guys." They confuse. "Wait, why you want come with us?" Shia need heard the Reason. "I'm sick, staying here on this Colony, I want go back to Earth even it is your World." Gyanko said. "Are you sure? You parents not getting mad at you?" Davis smirked. "Of course not, I'm going tell my parents alright, see ya bye." He go back while wave. Until 4PM, They return to the Castle they stay with Reiji and his Family. At 4:45PM, Sekai start Build his New Gundam, and Rei with Shia and Gyanko help her build her own Gundam. And Begins his build it. Couple Hours later 7:00PM, Sekai done his Gundam Head, Body, Legs, Arms and Wings. But only left to make Gundam complete Function, was emits Plavsky Particle Parts. "Man, I forgot mention it. Well is better wait it until 3 Days." Heard of knock, when open was Reiji. "Reiji-San, what is it?" Reiji reply. "Just seeing you making Gunpla it was Completed right?" Sekai smile at him. "Yeah, but I need Emit Plavsky Particle parts I need Assimilation, to fight." Reiji get it, but he got an idea. "Sekai come with me, I got Idea. They go below the Castle there was dark room went open the Light has Crystal Arista. "What is this?" Reiji explain. "This is Crystal Arista Original ones, also they use to activate Battle system." Sekai surprise. Reiji find suitable crytal he can use. "Really, awesome!" Suddenly, Sekai sense something look at the right and move it, saw the Box Seal inside was glowing. Went Reiji turn and look left, saw Reiji front of it. "Wait is that." Reiji run to him, tab his shoulder. "Sekai are you ok?" Sekai pointed at the box. "The Box what was inside?" Reiji explain to him. "Well, I call Gordian Arista Crystal, you want to see it?" Sekai said. "Yes, I want to see." Went they open the box, 6 Blue Bright Crystal Gems, but big. "Wow, incredible." Aila, arrive. "Reiji, is something wrong what Sekai doing here?" She come over here. "Is okay I show him Gordian Arista Crystal." They both saw Sekai touch gentle grab, it was glowing Blue turn Red. "Sekai, I think the Crystal was Choose to bond to you." Sekai confused. "Wait, why me?" Reiji reply. "I don't know why, maybe you can use it, like Gunpla it can make it stronger, but I have Gate making Gunpla you attach it." Sekai smile with eye star of his. "Really can I?" Reiji smile. "Yeah, sure." Suddenly 3 on right was glowing turn into Black everyone saw it and flew of. "Reiji-San, that another Gordian Arista turn into Black." Reiji reply. "I know, looks like The Yellow found the Partner." Reiji notice. "But how can we find him?" Sekai question about the Crystal. "When you have Blue turn Red Gordian Arista Crystal, you can sense the present of the user." Sekai know it now.

Went they eating Reiji talk to Sekai what his doing to his life he talking about Parents died on Car accidents his Mother Body cannot been found, training Martial Artist, friend with Junya, living with his sister and about Gunpla Sei Build, and now he build a new Gunpla. Shia, Rei and Gyanko, feel sorry for his lost. After the Meal, he take the Crystal, and use Machine make Gunpla Particle Parts, he put inside until the Gates and Part will out, it take until morning. "So Sekai you brought another Gunpla right?" He mention about Kamiki Burning. "Yes, I brought my Gunpla." Reiji reply. "Good, you will become my apprentice of Gunpla Fighters." Sekai surprise. "Really?" Shia and Gyanko heard Sei Partner Reiji, he want Sekai become his pupil. They going do it now. At room has Gunpla Reiji created his own Gunpla same as Star Build Strike, Reiji Strike base on Strike E Gundam and Back Pack just like Destiny Silhouete has Particle Parts on his Wings and he call it Arian Strike Gundam. "Gunpla, but the others only have Mock." Reiji reply. "I just read the Blue Print." Sekai understood nodded yes. They were soon ready on Battle Field.

"Gunpla Combat Mode Startup, Model Damage Set to C." The Computer Stage has. "And now Set Your GP Base" Both Of them put GP Base On the Slot. "Stage 1: Space." In Space has a Fortress Call Boaz In Gundam Seed. "Now, Set Your Gunpla." Both Players Put Arian Strike and Kamiki Burning. "Reiji, Arian Strike, Let's Go!" Strike Launch. "Sekai Kamiki, Kamiki Burning, Let's Go!" Both of them Launch. Rei, Shia, Aila and Gyanko go inside saw both of them play Gunpla. "Are they fighting?" Gyanko question it. Sekai found Reiji Strike cross his Arms front on Boaz, he Draw His Beam Launcher and Fired It, Kamiki Burning Dodge it, he counter with Beam Launcher on His left Symbol shoulder, Reiji also dodge too including he charge at him. Strike is front of him, Sekai surprise and his been kick, and Burning stop floating, He assimilated Blue Turn Red. "Kamiki Gunpla School: Houou Haoh-Ken!" Kamiki Burning Fired on his Arms make Phoenix Form went straight to Reiji. "heh." And in instant Charged the Arian Strike forward, then suddenly he leaped up in the air and whipped out a Beam Saber. "You are still weak, Sekai!? As he had the Saber run through part of the Kamiki Burning.

"Argh!" Sekai groaned.

"Sekai!"

"Sekai, listen to me, you still don't know how to use your Gunpla properly."

"What do you mean?" He asked through gasps, Reiji's strike meant no kidding.

Reiji asked. "A lot of Gunpla parts get broken down, and sometimes the parts are not usable or even recognizable anymore, and you, you sync yourself with the Gunpla that you can feel it's pain, but you need to remember, it is still a Gunpla." "But." Reiji cut him off.

It's my partner?" Reiji asked, Sekai lack of an answer was all he needed. "The Star Build Strike is my partner too, you force yourself to make the Gunpla like you that you forget that it's a Gunpla, it can handle more punishment than you, and your get injured in the process, you tell me , you synchronized yourself to the Gunpla, but you should not synchronize too much." Sekai question him. "So you're telling me to stop?"

"No." Reiji answer was absolute. "You assimilated to the point of feeling it's pain, when we fight, I give my all, however, I still remember that it is still a Gunpla. You and a Gunpla are still 2 different things, you move it, it moves, I'm not saying it's wrong to enjoy it that you feel so hooked into it, but remember that it is still Gunpla. So just trust it to do the things you can't do."

"I… can't do?"

"Let's continue the fight." He charge with Arian Strike he punch Kamiki Burning face. He shoot his Riffle and back pack Beam Launcher. "Jigen Haoh Ryuu: Senpo Tatsumaki-Geri." Sekai make Kamiki Burning Spin make Tornado the beam been block went is out he kick Strike Shield and he kick stomach and he jump space back he thrust head on to Arian Strike, Kamiki Burning fist was is rotation. "Jigen Haoh-Ryu: Ryusei Rasen-Ken!" Strike block his attack using Beam Saber push him harder until hit on the Boaz. Strike come out the smoke. "You really good, Sekai." Reiji praise him. "Oh yeah, is better look at this!" Sekai up his Kamiki Burning Right Arms, and came out the Blaze. "Jigen Haoh-Ryu: Hado Reppaku-Ken!" He punch on the ground of Boaz and Blaze towards to Arian Strike and he counter with Beam Canon with Maximum output. And Kamiki Burning draw his Sword and charge it and slash the Beam Canon and Riffle, and exploded and he fly off and Kamiki Burning Jump the space going to hit the Strike. "Jigen Haoh-Ryu: Soten Guren-Ken!" He punch Strike stomach manage direct attack. "Over The Time Limit. Battle Ended." Computer stop the Fight because it was 15 Minutes. "That's really good battle Sekai." Sekai grinned smile at him. "Heh, Thanks for lecturing me, to fight." Reiji remind him. "Also Sekai, the Particles Parts going done until tomorrow morning alright, good night?" Sekai smile because the Particle parts going done soon. "Yes, alright thanks." Sekai smile.

"So, what are you think of what Reiji-San said?" Shia asked.

I don't know, but his right, I do enjoy Gunpla Battle, but shouldn't try force myself to be my Gunpla …" Sekai rub his head. "Well, the night is still early I'm going to Build My Gunpla, ok." Sekai going to his room to build his new Gunpla.

Saturday, The 2nd on Arian At 12:00PM. Rei has completed her Gunpla call Arian Freedom Gundam, base on Strike Freedom, the Weapon based on Infinite Justice and Shiranui Akatsuki. It also has Dragoon System including hidden weapons, it also has Particles Parts/ Arista parts on the Chest, Arm, shoulder front and above, wrist, legs, knees, foot and wings also the body and wings reinforce it. Also still has Plasma Shield wrist, including Beam Boomerang and grappling hook on middle of the plasma shield wrist. And has 2 Beam Saber on her Waist side attach on Railgun went on left and right and Fatum 1 has a Freedom Wings and Plasma Canon and Railgun also has Particles Parts and her Gunpla color Purple and Wings Color was Red. "Rei, your Gunpla is really beautiful." "Yeah, is really beautiful you build." Aila praise her daughter Rei. "Thank you, but I didn't do it alone thanks to Sekai, Shia Neechan and Gyanko Neechan help me how to build." Both of them was smile and blushing. _"Oh, Sekai still up stair's I wonder he already complete build Gunpla?"_ Rei Gunpla has been done and she think Sekai manage to build Gunpla on his own. "Gyanko neechan, can I play Gunpla Battle with you?" Gyanko reply. "Sure, let's play also I not go easy on you but in Damage to C, ok." Rei reply with her smile. "Ok." Shia going upstair se Sekai. Inside Sekai's room his Gunpla finally done, the Emission Plavsky Particle Parts has attach model has been reinforce. Sekai call Gunpla was Kamiki Destiny Gundam. The design, combine base on Destiny Gundam, Extreme Gundam Leos 2 Vs, 1.5 Gundam. The Body Parts was base Destiny Gundam Body including chest, Middle chest has same as Circle base on 1.5 Gundam has been put on the Core Emission Particles parts side chest same height place parts (Just like Strike Freedom Cockpit and same Position), Both Shoulder and sleeve base Extreme Gundam Leos Type 2 Vs also has particles attachment, and hands base 1.5 Gundam also has Particle Emission parts on his Fist. The Waist middle, legs, foot, legs corner also has Particles Emission parts including Wings Base Extreme Gundam, the open and close Wings just like Destiny Gundam also Particles Emission Parts on his every Wings call the GN Wings also have Particles Emission on the Wings. Finally the Head Face like Destiny Gundam has no tears the head shape still the same, the horns just like Extreme Gundam the has Yellow wide way and White horn at straight height, and on his forehead was red, the Thruster like GN Drive Blue Color has 2 spot between the side and has Particles Emission just based like Kamiki Burning Gundam the difference shape was GN Drive and all of Plavsky Particles Parts they can storing. "Yes, I finally complete my Gunpla." Sekai smile about his builder of his Gunpla. "Sekai, are you in there?" Shia open the door saw with amaze Sekai Build. "Sekai… you already build it." She smile at him and hug him. "You did it!" Shia kiss Sekai lips, Sekai wide open his eyes and than his eyes was lower now and kiss her back, he rub her hair and hug her body. Went Shia open his eyes surprise and release the kiss. "Sekai, I'm sorry take long kiss. I'm sorry." Nervous and apologies to him. "Don't worry, I'm sorry too." Sekai felt guilty. "Oh you 2 really cute." 2 of them shock went Aila see everything. "Miss Aila, please don't tell Gyanko about this including everyone?" Shia bow begging her don't tell about this. "All right, I won't tell about this, don't worry also you get down, my daughter fighting your friend." Aila smile at them and go down.

At Free Gunpla Battle. Battle Stage was Space has Field 1: Space, has Ruins Colony on Side 4 in Gundam Thunderbolt, Battle Damage Set To B. Rei found Gyanko Gyancelot. "Ha, I found you Gyanko!" Rei said. "All right, let's do it, Rei." Gyanko launch attack, rain the Missile. Freedom charge and dodge the Missile, and he counter using Combine the 2 Riffle become 1 become High Long range Riffle and shot at her. And Gyancelot block went it finish Freedom Draw his Detach the The High Beam Riffle to 2. Charge it use the Beam Saber, and Gyacelot block and swing the Spear and Freedom dodge it and counter it she scratch the Shield on the Missile and little explode. Gyancelot stab Freedom and she fly to dodge, spin kick and been hit the pillars on the Colonies. Freedom Fired The Beam Canon and Gyancelot block it, the Particles glowing and Beam Canon Red added With Blue to power up the Beam Canon. "Err, My shield won't hold on last longer!" She exclaimed, and sudden explode. Reiji, and Aila their daughter playing Gunpla battle. Sekai and Shia amaze, Rei fighting abilities. She know the Gyancelot was not destroy, but hiding 1 of the rubbles Colonies. Gyancelot Shield Damage. "Darn it, Rei is really something." Gyanko look at Thunder. "Maybe I use Lightning." Gyanko has plan. Reiji, Aila, Sekai and Shia has enter the room. "Huh, Susumu little Sister fighting against our daughter. Let's just see who's Winner." Reiji want to see intro of this battle. "Gyanko, don't go easy my daughter." He convience her. "But, Reiji-san, Rei just beginner fighter I think is better—" Aila cut her. "No, my Daughter will win." Shia confused. "Just watch Shia and you know." Freedom still finding the Gyancelot, when heat source was Multiply. "Huh, Missile?!" She exclaimed and dodge and shoot the Missile. Gyanko saw she going destroy it and she raise the Spear Open the Spear Head like Zeon Symbol like, make a Cloud dark. Went Rei saw Gyanko she charge it. Gyancelot swing the Lightning and point at Freedom. Rei dodge every attack with her high speed. "No way?!" Gyanko exclaimed. Sekai and Shia surprise Rei speed. Freedom drew her Beam Saber from left and she cut Gyancelot block it push back going stab her and Freedom use Beam Saber, upper Slash, Gyancelot Right arms, and Gyancelot use tackle Shield but Freedom cut left Arm and slash her torso body. Gyanko, Sekai and Shia open they jaws just 8 Years Old Child able defeat Gyanko. "Aila-San, was right Rei Won." Shia disbelief Rei 1st Victory. As for Reiji and Aila smile at her daughter able to fight just like her father. "Way to Rei." Reiji praise her daughter.

"Battle Ended." Say to the Computer.

The Battle Particle end it. Rei run to her worry about Gyanko Gyancelot. "Gyanko, is your Gunpla alright?" Gyanko saw Rei concern about her Gunpla and she smile. "No, Gyancelot is just fine, Thank you. That really Good Fight Rei." Gyanko praise her Victory she rub her hair. "Thank you, Gyanko- Neechan." Reiji came to them. "Gyanko, this way how I defeated your Brother. Since in the Tournament." Gyanko notice it that her brother been defeated was Paradox. "I see, no wonder." Reiji told her. "If you pride loud mouth just like your Brother, I think is better don't that will he never make many Friends if you fight rough of your openent." Gyanko feel disappointed for her Brother and make her open jaw funny and make Reiji make a good point. "Ok, I will heard of your Advice your Highness." Reiji look at Sekai. "Sekai your New Already complete right?" Sekai reply. "Yeah, is completed." Reiji pick up Arian Strike. "Alright, we need some Private Training please clear the Area. "What why not, we want to see Performance." Gyanko want to see it and Shia stop her and she understand what Reiji meant. "Alright we go. Also good luck Sekai." They all out.

"Please Set Your GP Base." Both Of them Slot The GP Base.

"Field 1: Space." On the Dark Side Of The Moon, there was Celestial Being Fortress.

"Please Set Your Gunpla." Both Of them put Arian Strike and Kamiki Destiny Gundam.

"Reiji, Arian Strike Gundam, Lauching!" Arian Strike has been Launch the Catapult.

"Sekai Kamiki, Kamiki Destiny Gundam, Let's Go!" Kamiki Destiny has been Launch the Catapult.

Sekai flew and found him, stand flowing on the Moon beside Celestial Being. "Alright Sekai, I have read about Gordian Arista Crystal abilities on your Gunpla. Ready?" Sekai smile reply. "Yes, me and Destiny was ready!" He charge him.

Couple Hours Later at 3:00PM. Shia and Gyanko with Aila and Rei drinking Tea discussion. And the door open everyone saw Reiji looks tired and he fell. "Darling?!" Aila came to him. "Daddy?!" Rei also came to him too. "Are you alright?" Aila question him. "I'm fine, Sekai Gunpla was a Amazing." Reiji praise Sekai work. "Sekai, performance Gunpla been complete?" Shia want to make sure Sekai Gunpla. "Don't worry about him, Shia. Also he need some rest." He look at him sit behind the wall tired and he smile. "But the Gordian Arista Crystal effect was unknown. I will come to your World until further notice 1 day, alright?" Both of the Girls was nodded yes. "Tomorrow, you all going home, right is limit until 11:45AM. Shia tell Sekai train your Gunpla on Earth also tell him his Gunpla he use is going best battle." Shia reply. "Yes, I will." After 1 Hour 30 Minute at 4:30PM. Sekai awake Shia talk him about Reiji to said, and he agreed doing jogging while Shia help Aila and Rei cooking, Gyanko repairing Gyancelot. Rei want find out effect on Gordian Arista Crystal. Went Sekai jogging he sense thanks Gordian Arista has left in half on his pocket something saw behind the bushes, went came to it went open saw Daigo. "Daigo? What are you doing here?" Daigo reply. "Just, passing by also I need to tell you, that my Mom allow me to go with you guys." Davis inform Sekai. "Alright, but we going back earth Tomorrow 11:45AM, alright?" Davis reply. "Alright." He smile. "Also you have Crystal on your pocket right?" Davis surprise and he out his pocket show him. "How did you know I have? Did you have 1 of this also I can sense you." Reiji appear. "Of course not, he has 1 too." Daigo surprise. "Oh crap, Reiji-Sama, I'm sorry infiltrated your house." He bow to him. "That's ok, I saw you and Sekai doing." Sekai talk to him. "Reiji-San, he can come with us to Earth, his Mother allow it." Reiji look at Davis has sad depression. "Is better you can live on Earth Daigo, that's only way you can live. Also you don't have to lie to Sekai, that your Parents was Death." Sekai look at him has sad expression. "Why did you not tell me the Truth Daigo?" Davis explain. "Well the truth is I'm here going steal the Gold on Reiji-Sama, fortune to make move live on, on Earth." Sekai just get it but he just doing the wrong way. "I will give my fortune to live on but you need find the job out there." Daigo bow him. "Yes sir, Thank you." Sekai smile at him. Night at 8:00PM, they dinner together. They talk about Daigo he will move to Earth and Rei want go Earth again , they agreed. They both of them Happy for her.

Last Day Sunday 11:40AM.

They all here, already pack, Reiji give the 3 Big Bag of Gold and Reiji gave 3 Arista Crystal explain them is to make a wish. "Alright, be careful out there alright Rei." Aila tell her daughter to be careful. "Ok, Mommy I will." She smile go between them, Davis put his hand on Sekai shoulder. "Sekai I gave Gordian Arista Crystal to you. Maybe from your World they was been choose to use the Gunpla also there's no side effect on it don't worry you can play, also here." Reiji give the Box and and Pin Drive he reply. "Ok, you can count on me. Also what's is this." Reiji explain. "This is a Data of your Kamiki Destiny you can go to store they can spare parts of your Gunpla including my daughter's Gunpla." Sekai glad. "(Gasp) Thank you Reiji-San." They all glow. "Good Bye everyone, thanks for coming, and come again, alright." Reiji convince them. "We will." All of them wave. "Rei promise you will come back safe alright and don't get lost?" Aila convince Rei. "Ok Mommy, I will." Her daughter reply, smile for her Mother. They all disappear go back.

At Earth Sunday, 11:45AM at Kamiki Residence.

Yuuma, and Fumina inside there house. "Where is Sekai, I hope his alright?" Yuuma wheedle her. "Don't worry he will be back." They seat outside and suddenly they appear front them by surprise.

"Gaahh!" Fumina scream.

"Uwaaah!" Yuuma scream.

They all stare them because they fall. "SEKAI!" Fumina hug her. "Where are you—huh?" She stare at Rei. "Re… Rei?!" Her voice low. "Rei! Ghost Girl!" Yuuma scream run for his life. "Sekai where are you? You never heard my call, I was worried something happen to you. Huh, Sekai you with Gyanko and Shia, and who is this guy?" Sekai reply. "Is really long story, also why are you here also this is Davis?" Davis shake hand with her. "Nice to meet you." Fumina shake back. "Nice to meet you too." Mirai show up. "Huh, Sekai where have you been I'm worried you not comeback, where are you? Also I read your note." Sekai make excuse. "Just go training trip." Fumina tell Sekai. "Sekai we going to Nils Labs, you want to come?" Sekai reply. "Sure, I'm in." Mirai smile at him, she look the right a person with Rei. "Huh, Rei is that you? Also who are you?" Rei reply. "Hey Miss Mirai how are you doing?" Davis tell her. "My name is Daigo." Mirai introduce. "Oh, My name is Mirai, Sekai big Sister. Nice to meet you." Davis reply. "Nice to meet you too."

"Wait, you want Gyanko, Daigo and Rei come?" Fumina surprise he invite someone. "Well ok, that's include Shia right? Because she went to place to her Uncles house." She talk about Shia. "Yeah, she was." Sekai reply, Fumina doesn't have a choice.

They start a journey with Van. They discuss, Fumina, Yuuma and what happen he left except about Rei story. "I see well, we all glad you 3 come back and you friends you brought it here." glad. "Also, you all can go Nilson Lab, right?" Sekai and other cheer. "Ok, I'm come." On 12:10PM, They off go their including Shia, Rei, Davis, Shimon, his brother Mamoru and Mirai. Mirai told Yuuma need help a new Gunpla but not Bear Agguy Pretty but need a spare and he proudly agreed. Fumina look at box Sekai gunpla and other box was given by Reiji. "Sekai, what's in the Box?" Sekai reply. "Is a Secret." Fumina was wandering what is it. Couple Hours later, at 2:30PM, all of them sleep Fumina already wake up, she open her jaw saw Sekai with Shia head put Sekai shoulder, she was jealous upset, and Rei wake up and saw them sleep together she giggle it. "What is it, Rei?" Fumina tell her. "Well, Sekai and Shia sleep just my Mommy and Daddy." Fumina ignore why Rei disappear into a light she need some other question. "Oh, Rei, you said your Father know me, who is your Father?" Rei reply. "Sorry, Ral-San is Classified." Ral understand he don't force her to answer. "Ah, I see. Ah there it is. We arrive." They all wake up. They go inside the room unpack, they show Rei, Shimon, Gyanko and Mamoru sight seeing with them. Rei ask the counter that Gunpla Academy Coach Allan was here, she go see him. The Try Fighters, go to Battle Room. "Brother you want to try Battle?" Mamoru ask him. "Sure." Shimon accept it. Suddenly Sekai realize something. "Wait! Where's Rei?" Sekai notice Rei was not here. Rei was lost of track she look slowly, where is Battle Room, suddenly she bump into someone, Man wears Sun glasses, has a coat inside shirt has a Tie. "Oh, sorry about that? What are you doing here?" Rei reply. "Sorry, I lost with the other they went to Battle room." A man show direction. "Is that way, let me show you." Both of them walk together The Sunglasses man ask. "What's you name, little girl?" Rei reply. "My name is Rei, I'm 8 Years Old. Also what's your name?" Man reply. "My name Meijin Kawaguchi The 3rd." Make a post. "Oh, nice to meet you Mr. Kawaguchi." Meijin feel she was not amaze he thinks. "Wait did you know who I am?" Rei reply. "No, I don't we just met because I'm new here." Meiji know what to she recognize. "Um, listen Rei the is just a Tittle." Rei confuse. "Huh, a Tittle that's mean not your real name?" Meijin tell because she was new and he off his sunglasses. "Listen you can call me Meijin when I wear Glasses and Hairstyle different alright?" Rei reply. "Ok, I understand but what is your real name?" Meijin grinned. "You figure out ok." Rei accept it. "Ok, I will figure it out." They arrive battle room and come in. "Rei, where were you? We just worried about you." Fumina tell her saw Meijin. "Meijin Kawaguchi, you found her." Meijin reply. "Yeah, I found her we been bump."

At 3:10PM. All of them get their Gunpla but Sekai keep the Kamiki Destiny, and pick Kamiki Burning, Rei already brought her Gunpla before they going get their Gunpla was trying sparing match against White Wolf. Went their arrive the room was Dark and the Battle system is on. "Ral-San, what is going on?" Hoshino question him. "Saga Adou, has arrive join the Battle." Yuuma surprise. "What did he Defeated the White Wolf?" Ral-San reply. "No, his not fight them." Fumina confused she check the Fighter was Rei. "Rei was fight him?!"

On Battle Field Stage was City, was a Colony has a Green Grass has a Cliff. Gundam The End, saw her, she just stand. "Hmm, Arian Freedom, based on Strike Freedom, I feel insulted bring little kid join the Fight. I going end this quick." THE END Gundam use Pistol Revolver shoot at her, and she dodge minimum. "Huh? Not bad how about this?" He launch The 15 Fangs charge at her. Rei use Multi lock, and she burst shooting he destroy it. "What?! Shoot My Fangs with 1 Shot!" Adou exclaimed. Freedom get through the smoke charge at him. "Huh charge at me? You got Guts, Girl." Adou attack using Fangs Combine Hexagon charge at her, Freedom use Beam Saber on the Beam Riffle, both of them Beam Riffle Strike Freedom was combine with "Hyakuri" ( Like Akatsuki, Gun-Sword). She saw the Big Fang and slash in half. "What the hell?!" Adou disbelief The End attack wasn't work. Freedom combine Riffle to 1 make long range Beam Riffle shoot at The End, make explode but survive thanks to his cape. "Did he use his cape as a barrier?" Rei wandering. The End charge at her.

On the watch room, Allan Adams of the Gunpla Academy look at the Battle between Gundam The End and Customize Strike Freedom. "Shia did you build that Strike Freedom custom?" Shia reply. "No, I just help her manufacture." Allan muttering. "I see." Shia straight to door. "Ok, if you excuse me, I'm leaving the room." Shia left the room, Lady Kawaguchi and Meijin Kawaguchi is in. "Something happen Allan?" Allan talk to Meijin. "1 of my Student help the little Purple girl build and Manufacture the Strike Freedom." Meijin look at the screen. "Hmm, what a good custom, looks like your Student getting beat." Allan reply. "He already treating his hands." Screen show Adou and Rei. Lady grinned. "Wow, a little girl, man she really got talent." Meijin surprise. "Huh that girl." Allan heard Meijin tone. "You knew her?" Meijin reply. "Yes, I just met her went she lost with the others." Allan at the screen. "Hmm. Something weird with that girl she just like Aila Jyrkiainen? Or maybe they related?" Lady look the Freedom. "Wow, is just same manufacture of Scramble Gundam Yajima Lab at Tropical Island, but base on Strike Freedom." Allan said. "Yes, Shia help that girl manufactured it." Meijin saw Freedom dodge attack Fist The End attack and Beam Canon out of his Dead End Finger, Lady said to Meijin. "After that boy been beat maybe I should join in." Meijin decline it. "No, let me join in." Lady wandering. "Why not?" Meijin reply. "Because this feeling I recognize something about her." Meijin leave the room.

Adou launch DG Fang with 15 again and Arian Freedom took down 3 Fang in 1 shot and sometime he shoot 1 by 1. All Fangs wipe out. Fumina and Yuuma, was amaze about Rei and Her Gunpla and Shia arrive in the Battle room. "What performance." Shia open her mouth. "Of course not I help her to teach Customize her Gunpla." Fumina and Yuuma surprise. "So you help her, Shia?" Shia reply. "Yes, but I'm not only 1 Gyanko help too." Went smoke thick Freedom pass through and Gundam The End shoot her down, and Freedom fly speed and she dodge went open her Wings stop and shoot with Railgun hit Revolver Hand Guns from Right arm. "Darn it!" Freedom release The Dragoons and going shoot with Both Beam Riffle become 1 High Beam Riffle and Railgun. The End Fly off charge her with high-speed and he use 30 Fangs using Auto to cover him. Freedom barrage Attack clear all Fangs, after that Gundam The End on her left going use Dead End Finger. She Beam Buster Saber on High Beam Riffle went become 1 the Riffle, and Dead End Finger has a Face on the Right and slash his left Big hand and his circuit been explode and Gundam The End hold Right Arm has Beam Buster Saber. "Take this my Secret Weapon!" Saga exclaimed, open mouth on his belly was Ikkaku out he stab her but luckily on his left sleeve Plasma Shield it has Beam Boomerang attach but it can use with Beam Saber, she activate Beam Saber come out, She swing and slash the Ikkaku and cut Gundam The End Right Little Arm and he fell. "You not escaping!" She charge while his falling, Arian Freedom cut Gundam The End Body in Half and explode Particles. Everyone surprise cheer for her and clap hands. "You did it Rei!" Sekai, Shia and Gyanko praise her including Try Fighter and the others. "Hmm, wait where said 'Battle Ended'?"

Rei heard Caution sound look at the back on above the cliff a Gundam Flying bout to land. "Huh, A Red Gunpla?" Ral surprise. "That's Perfect Gundam 3: Red Warrior." Sekai and the other looking. "Why is Meijin Gunpla doing here?" Red Warrior is landed. "Rei, I'm Impressed you fighting skill when you defeat Saga Adou from Gunpla Academy. I'm sorry interfere how we fight with my Amazing Red Warrior!" Red Warrior eyes glow and he charge. "Wait, what are you doing?" He launch Missile on his chest and fire at her, Freedom dodge it and shoot using Vulcan and explode it he disappear and he attack behind using Beam Saber at the end of her sleeve and she look at the back and use she dodge his attack. And he using Bazooka pointed on her suddenly he dodge she using Dragoon to shoot his weapon. And he kick left side and she block using sleeve right. They shoot each other. Dragoon shoot The Amazing Red Warrior, he found where Dragoon move shoot, but Freedom hold Sword Gun and crash his Riffle been damage never been use and he been kick and crash into rubble and he stand up and dash to her, he strike her and she counter his attack went swing the Beam Saber, and Gun Sword. Meijin recognize her attacks. _"This attack it reminds me of Reiji. Wait could it she?"_ Meijin thinking and found out. Amazing Red Warrior swing the Riffle-Sword saw opening from Freedom left hand and hit her Riffle Sword make it fall. And he Strike crush and Freedom dodge draw his Beam Saber slash his torso, suddenly.

"Battle Ended." Computer been time limit shut down.

Meijin saw Lady and Allan. "Is better you stop Meijin. Explain what do you know about this Girl?" Allan demand question. "All right I tell, but you have to listen what she talking about." Meijin went too her. "Rei, do you remember Meijin Kawaguchi was a Tittle was not real name." Rei nodded yes. "Meijin, what is this about?" Ral want to know including Yuuma. "Rei, real name is Tatsuya Yuuki." He whisper in her ears to reveal. "Tatsuya, you Tatsuya." He ask how she know. "How do you know my name?" Rei reply. "My Father told me about you." Now his give question to her. "Rei, did you know man name Reiji? And a Girl name Aila?" Rie answer it. "Yes, I do know there name." Tatsuya ask her. "Who are they to you?" Rei reply. "Reiji and Aila was Mommy and Daddy." Everyone was shock. "I knew it." Tatsuya muttering. "Wait, Meijin that girl was—who?" Allan surprise. "Rei was … Reiji and Aila's Daughter." Ral disbelief. "No… Way." That includes Fumina was been blue. "Oh man secret out." Sekai face palm himself. "Well, they will take to accept it." Shia and Sekai they look each other and smile each other. "Sekai, you knew about this." Yuuma tell Sekai. "Well yeah, Me, Shia and Gyanko already meet them, that's the reason I left in 3 Days ago." Yuuma gets the picture. At the room, Mamoru found the Gunpla: Destiny Impulse Gundam. "I found it. Huh?" Mamoru turn around box Sekai brought, Sekai and Shimon arrive. "Mamoru you already miss something." Shimon and Sekai look at him what his doing the Box. "Hey, you should not open it." Mamoru reply. "Sorry about that." Sekai saw the Gordian Crystal was Glowing his open it. "Sekai what is that Crystal?" Sekai reply. "Shimon can you hold it, the Crystal on 2nd left." Shimon hold it was glowing his choose, Glow Blue to Bright Blue and there was strong Wind make feel breezing. "Wow, what was that?" Shimon need Sekai explain. "Is Gordian Arista Crystal, they choose you as a user fighting Gunpla battle but you need Build or someone else Gunpla well I have Red 1 and Davis has Black 1." Shimon get it. "Let me hold it Brother?" Went hold the Crystal saw image the Bright Blue Destiny (Not Blue Destiny in Universal Century) has Sword on his sleeve and has Plasma Shield on Destiny sleeve also both of them on the sleeve also has Emission store Particles and has Blue Wings Energy, Mamoru back to his reality. "Huh?" Shimon tap his shoulder. "Mamuro are you ok?" Mamoru reply. "Yeah, I'm alright, I saw Destiny." Ral just got in. "So, you 3 where want buy some Gunpla? We need find Davis Gunpla." They all accept it to go except Sekai he need something to do.

After 1 Hour 15 Minute: 4:25PM. Daigo, Shimon, Yuuma, Mirai and Mamoru go to Gunpla shop with to get some new Gunpla. Mamoru inside, went arrive Gunpla Scale HG 1/144 SEED DESTINY, Mamoru saw glittering Blue Particles and heard voice. "Huh?" He a round. "Momoru, are you ok?" Shimon ask him. "No, is nothing I heard the voice." Mamoru reply he saw Glowing Green particles was on this Gunpla box. He pick Destiny Gundam, Lancelot Albion, and Gundam Age FX. "Huh, Age-FX, but is not Gundam Seed and Lancelot Albion is not the Gundam why pick them?" Shimon question his little brother. "Well, I don't know I think this feeling when use this Gunpla and that Lancelot maybe I will made you gunplay for you and Win, Probably. But don't worried I will make stronger Gunpla for you, Big Brother." Shimon smile. "Ok, I know you will." He smile and Shimon saw Crystal glowing Blue Bright on his pocket and he put out, and glowing Blue Bright to glowing 3 Gunpla Mamoru choose, back into Original Blue. "Maybe the Blue Bright Gordian sparkle want me Build together with this Gunpla." Mamoru can tell the Gordian Arista. Meanwhile Daigo find Gunpla, went the Crystal Glow Yellow, Daigo saw 3 Black Particles was show to it and been choose. "Hmm, I should pick them." 1 he pick and disappear, look gunpla Black and Glowing Blue Light on the line call: Extreme Gundam Mk.2 from Gundam EXA VS, 2nd he pick was Gundam Wing Zero TV Version, Gundam Age 2: Double Bullet and Finally Sinanju 1/144 from Gundam Unicorn. "So this is you want Daigo? Also you need tool to build gunpla." Ral suggest him. "Alright. I forgot to take my tools at home." Yuuma and Mirai look for Gunpla went she saw a pink Gundam. "I should take this." Yuuma, saw she pick gunpla. "Ah Strike Rouge Ootori, good choice and any more you need." Mirai look again. "Yeah, I need Martial Art use, found it." Mirai found Shining Gundam. "Ah, this 1 good for Martial Arts. Oh this looks good." She pick Altron Gundam and finally she pick was Gundam Throne Drei "Hmm, I going use Particles just like Sekai Gunpla who can fly this 1 better.". Now she done she going to buy it. "Hmm, Strike Rouge, Shining Gundam, Gundam Throne Drei and Altron Gundam, using Martial Arts such match and good." Yuuma analyze.

At 7:50PM, They already eaten, Shia and Fumina teach Rei how to repair gunpla. Suddenly, Lady Kawaguchi appear. "Hoshino-San, and Shia-San." She greeting them. "Lady Kawaguchi you here." Fumina happy see her. "Shia, who is she?" Lady feel this is a joke. "You didn't recognize on TV?" Rei reply. "No, sorry about that." Rei make apologies her. "Ok, my name is Lady Kawaguchi, woman who inherited Kawaguchi." Rei curious has same name. "Kawaguchi? Wait are you Meijin Kawaguchi Girl Friend?" Lady just fell on the ground with funny ways and she stand up. "No I'm not. Is just Tittle for a Woman." Lady was blush and make Fumina, Shia and Gyanko going giggle or laugh. "Your Gunpla is incredible Machine." Shia reply. "Thanks, Shia teach me how to Customize it, Miss Lady." Lady smile the little Talent new comer. "That's great, I heard from Meijin is that you parents was Playing Gunpla Battle, right?" Rei reply. "Yes, my Mommy found met and fallen love Daddy, thanks to Gunpla." Lady smile found her reason to play gunpla. "That's good." And Meijin came. "Lady you here for her?" Meijin arrive with a Coffee question her. "Yes, I just want to question her the reason. Meijin you said she was 8, right?" Meijin answer. "Yes, she was 8, like Reiji left this World with Aila, also what Reiji thinking, 'do' to Aila. If Sei hear of this he really glad talk about it." Meijin mention about Sei and China. "Meijin can I have question is really silly question sorry?" Meijin reply. "Yes, I real accept question need to answer and that's ok." Rei going question. "Alright, did you and Lady Kawaguchi was Soul Mate?" Meijin spit on his coffee and he been froze up, don't know was to said. "Uhhhh, is that your Mommy and Daddy?" He pointed straight and he and lady ran for it when Rei look away. "I don't see them. Huh where did they go?" Meijin and Lady walk to the hall way. "Oh man, i didn't know how this Child question about Love instead of Gunpla." He was blush. "Well, she said her Mother met her Father she fell love with him on Gunpla Battle 8 Years, thanks to Gunpla." Lady explain and she smile. "She gave weird question even she age 8." She giggle it. "Huh, what is that?" Meijin saw someone. "What is it?" Lady question. "Look someone there." Meijin and Lady peeking on saw Sekai wear his jacket and Shia kiss. "What the?!" She muttering little loud. "Shia I have to go need training my Gunpla, alright?" Shia reply. "Alright good luck." She left going to her room. And 2 Kawaguchi, left he unnoticed. At Adou he fist on the glass. "Darn, I beat by a Kid, everyone laugh at me. I show her, I will get her for mocking my Gunpla."

 _(Flashback) At Battle System, Rei came to him. "Mr. Adou are Gundam The End alright?" Saga humming. "Huh, is looks bad, but is really Great Fight you really have Talent For Gunpla Battle." He praise her. "Also, don't be like that Kid from 3 Years ago I fight." Rei question. "Who is he, Mr. Saga?" Yuuma heard about reason his quitting Gunpla Battle and Saga explain. "Well, he using the Gundam Air Master the Blue 1 and he ran, I crush to pieces." Yuuma interfered. "That's me, I the 1 pilot the Blue Gundam Air Master?!" He exclaimed. "Wait you the 1?" Saga question him. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "Yuuma, I know but don't attack also I already defeat him, look the Gundam The End Baby is hurt too." Saga heard. "Say What?!" everyone heard. "The End Baby the 1 on its Belly poor him." Yuuma wants to laugh including everyone in the Stage, they cover there laughs. And Saga feel insulted and humiliated._

Shia fix Gundam The End. "Oh, quit whining you hurt your own Gunpla and you underestimate her, also she is the Prodigy Fighter from 8 Years old, also you need a new Gunpla if you don't want the Gunpla have a Baby." Allan is here to. "She was Prodigy, Daughter of Reiji and Aila, I still hard to believe Daughter Former of Nemesis Team and Reiji as Sei Iori Partner."

At 9:00PM at Battle Training Room the State Of the Art, Sekai wear the Hood to make sure no one see him and what Gunpla he use. He activate the Gunpla Battle doing the Mock Battle using Battle A.I. He use Field 1 Space has Space Fortress, GENESIS From Gundam SEED. Battle Damage Set to C. He set his Gunpla. His Gunpla glow eyes Blue. "Sekai Kamiki, Kamiki Destiny Gundam, Let's Go!" He launch. He saw Beam's Firing at him he dodge it use his Wings call GN Wings make Speed make Blue Light and he found enemy 3 Nazca Class Warship, Enemy Machine 10 Gouf Ignited, 5 DOM Trooper, 3 Gunner Zaku Phantom, and 6 Blaze Zaku Warrior. "All right, is better make this to good use." He gripped his Fist, the Blue Fire Appear rotating with 3 Times High Speed. "Jigen Haoh-Ryu: RyuSei Rasen-ken!" Zaku Warrior using Shield to block his attack, when he hit but he manage direct attack him, Zaku Shield been crack and Kamiki Destiny manage destroy 3 Zaku Warrior. "Wow, amazing, the Particles into Blue Fire without." Sekai amaze his Gunpla can do and he heard caution Alert. Blaze Zaku Warrior Rain The Missile, and Gunner Zaku Phantom Shoot Him with their Beam Launcher. Sekai use another Technique on Destiny spin making Tornado "Jigen Haoh-Ryu: Senpu Tatsumaki Geri!" All Zaku Attack wasn't Work on him except 1 Beam Laucher going Straight at him and he dodge using Particles Thruster. Destiny Fist Burn Blue again. "Jigen Haoh-Ryu: Shippu-Zuki!" He Destroy 3 More Zaku Warrior's. The DOM Trooper approach him, make Jet Stream Attack. Destiny Floating the Air Space. "Jigen Haoh-Ryu: Seiso Geri!" He use Flaming Air Kick, destroy 3 Dom Trooper at 1 strike. Suddenly 10 Gouf Ignited shoot at him, Sekai concentrate Drop Water Sound, The Kamiki Destiny Wings was Open the 10 little Blue Fire Feather Shape came out, he up his arms swing the Front and Fired at enemy hit and destroy 10 Gouf Ignited, and 3 War Ship Nazca-Class shoot him, Kamiki Destiny thrust it. "This is so Cool! Alright Now use—" The Drop Water concentrate him, suddenly Emission Particles Glowing parts his Blue Fire look like he using Burst System make Kamiki Destiny Gundam Particles Parts Burning With Fire and making Form Phoenix over his Body charge at them, The Nazca-Class shoot at Destiny wasn't work on him and 3 Nazca has been Destroy with 1 By 1 and exploded. And the Phoenix Blue Fire has disappear. "Amazing, oh right! I wish Hoshino, Yuuma and The Others see this." He praise his Gunpla and Sekai wear his rob to make sure no one see his face

"STAGE CHANGE." Computer change the Stage.

Was Ruins Of Tokyo in Mobile Fighter G Gundam in Night. And The Grounds been down and appearance The Head Gundam was 10 of them, 15 Dark Army on the Ground and Flying Dark was 10 of them from the Sky, 5 Dark Dragon show up inside the Ruins Building and The Devil Gundam on The Sky it was Mobile Fighter like and transform was Soaring Raven Gundam, collapse building a Giant Gundam 4 Canon on his shoulder was Grand Gundam and on his below there Ball Shape turn Humanoid Form was Walter, the 3 of the 4 King's on behind the every line. Sekai look at File. "Devil Gundam man this Gunpla is huge." Suddenly Shia arrive inside the Room watch Box watch Battle System Room check on Sekai. "Sekai?" She saw Fighting A.I. he use New Gunpla of his. Sekai make Destiny Charge. "Take This!" Once Again Drop Water Sound Concentration, Make Destiny rise his Fist came out the Flames. "Jigen Haoh-Ryu: Hado Reppaku-Ken!" He aim the 5 Devil Army get through until fly the Fire in the Sky Hit 5 Sky Dark Army been Destroy 2. Dark Dragon, Fire at him with his Flames but unharmed, and he saw his pass through the Flames, draw 1 of the GN Sword Katana (But Weapon GN Sword Katana has 2 Sword on back of his waist) made by Sword and Funnel Saber of OO Quanta Full Saber (Just like Garbera Straight made by GN Sword and Funnel Saber) he slash Dark Dragon Body in half, and Walter Gundam Ball Mode using Beam Canon barrage and Destiny dodge his attack, and Soaring Raven Gundam in Flight or Bird Mode, Attack with Wind Fire at hit him but Reflect the Fire bounce another direction by using his Right Arm. He Fly charge at him, boost the Thruster straight at him using his Fist with Fire again. "Jigen Haoh-Ryu: Seiken Zuki!" he wanted attack Soaring Raven but the Walter Gundam stop his by he hitting him not Soaring Raven. Walter been Destroy and Soaring Raven transform into Standing Mode he using "Hyper Spectrum Beam Kick Special" using Air Kick came out Color Beam. Destroy use his Sword Reflect his attack, not bounce back at Soaring Raven but at Dark Army on the Ground 5 Been Destroy and Aerial Unit Been 5 Destroy. Sekai fly through Soaring Raven using his Sword cut his Shoulder until his Body and Destroy. "Alright, go to Big 1." He Fly and Found Grand Gundam on the Ground, 5 Devil Army on Aerial unit appear attack using Rain the Missile. "Darn is to many!" He exclaimed. "Be careful, Sekai." Shia worried Sekai and his Gunpla. Sekai look at Destiny Katana glowing, (Just like Gundam Exia GN Sword Glowing when he Enact Blue P.M.C Custom) "My Katana glowing is give it to try." He Swing GN Katana came out Air Slice shape Narrow Arrow head make Wide Range hit all the Missile and been explode went and going to hit 1 0f them, Destiny make Hand Sign wave wide make the Attack became Split 5 and hit them all been Destroy. And he saw 3 Dark Dragon Fire from below. Sekai Assimilated Blue to Red and 1 with Kamiki Destiny make Kamiki Destiny whole body Cover Red Flame make Form Phoenix. "Kamiki Gunpla School: Phoenix Blaze Cloak!" Destiny Fly Down destroy Dark Dragon including Grand Gundam went fly down he go straight to them and been destroy turn to Asshes and go straight. "Jigen Haoh Ryu: Soten Guren-Ken!" He upper cut technique while his in 'The Phoenix Cloak'. He hit Grand Gundam Cockpit and pass through it, go Fight the Devil Gundam and Grand Gundam has huge hole on his chest then been destroy make giant explosive. "Sekai, Gunpla is Beautiful." Shia saw her own eyes about Sekai and his Gunpla. Kamiki Destiny Phoenix Cloth go straight to him, 10 Gundam Head Shield him. the Wings. But outside the room there ws Old Man has Cloak and wear glasses Cloth has been wear of glasses he Age 50. "Hmm, so this Nils Labs I heard about. Hmph, now I already heal, and Mashita and Baker is no longer here, Now Tatsuya the 3rd Meijin, has Lady Kawaguchi, huh now what I do now." When he left hallway saw the Blue Light. "Huh, a battle?" When go left when he inside. "So, this is Facility of Gunpla Battle." Saw Battle System. "He fighting the A.I." He look at the Gunpla like he never seen before. "What is that Gunpla?" Inside Battle Destiny use Both his Sword and he use Fire Slash 'X' destroy all Gundam Head's and Damage Devil Gundam chest. "Alright, Finish Devil Off!" Destiny Fist been Flame Red and his Thrust it to him. "Kamiki Gunpla School: Hoono Oodama Shippu-Zuki!" Kamiki Destiny punch his chest been damage make a Hole pass through him. And he stop Mid Air and turn a round, Devil Gundam been hold Fire and make huge Explosion until to the ground. "Yes, I did it!"

"BATTLE ENDED" The Computer end this Battle.

Shia show up, hug him and his hood been off. "Sekai you did it, your Gunpla is a amazing!" Sekai smile reply. "Yeah, thanks that use while Reiji training me." Old Man clap his Hands. "Quite amazing Gunpla you got there." Sekai and Shia look at him. "Who are you?" Sekai question him, and come to Battle system, look at his Gunpla. "I'm just Old Man Fan Gunpla, passing by." He reply. _"Why he wearing Meijin Glasses?"_ Shia thought wandering. Old Man analyze the Gunpla. "Really amazing Gunpla you using Kit Bash to Manufacture to combine Gunpla, right?" He impress. "Yeah, I did, sir." Old Man ready leave the Room. "Ok, I leaving good luck to your National Tournament." Shia talk to Sekai. "Your in the National, congratulation, Sekai." Sekai question her. "So, you leaving Japan? Right?" Shia reply. "No, because the Gunpla Academy shorthanded so I join the National, well The Celestial Sphere has already in the National thanks to Adou, well I have to join also I already told my brother. I stay." Sekai smile and glad. "That's great. Oh yeah I need some machine, I need some spare for my Kamiki Destiny Gundam I also have my Data on my Gunpla." Shia tell. "Don't worry, I show you where it is, but Tomorrow. Ok?" Sekai reply. "Yeah of course." Sekai take his Gunpla both of them left Facility Room.

At 10:00PM, Sekai get some Drink for he and Shia. "Thanks." Sekai reply. "You Welcome." The Wind was Blowing they feel so Breezing went they out step on the Grass and Flower Fly blowing landed on Shia's head. Shia saw Sekai giggle. "What is it Sekai?" Sekai reply, pick the Flower on her head and show it. "This on your head." Sekai put the Flower on Shia ears, Shia was blushing. The Moon Light make a spot on them, and they look up. "Wow, a Full Moon." Shia speak. "Yeah, is Beautiful." Shia notice that Sekai was dense. "Sekai, I don't want to be rude, how do you learn make romance moment, well I know you just dense?" Sekai explain. "Well, after I was Training Gunpla with Reiji on Arian he teach me how make romance moment with Girls." Shia understand with blush again. "Oh, I see… well." Sekai closer her Face. "Are you sick Shia?" Shia was blush, Sekai feel strange expression again make him blush. Later Saga Adou was out need some drinks. "Man I cannot sleep, I need someone to Fight in Gunpla Battle, huh?" He saw 2 people Couple. "Hmm, Is that Shia and Sekai? What are they doing, man this not Gunpla but I need see this." He grinned smile and he use his Hand Phone on Camera what they doing. Shimon and Mamoru go outside Mamoru has done The Destiny he buy. "I'm already done The Destiny tomorrow I build Destiny Impulse Gundam, alright?" Shimon reply. "Ok I will." Mamoru saw someone. "Brother is that Saga Adou from Gunpla Academy?" Shimon recognize him. "Hey you right?" Izuna brother approach him. "Mr. Adou, what are you doing here?" Saga surprise Little Izuna Brother talk to him. "Jeez, you scare heck out me." Shimon speak to him. "Sorry, but what are you doing?" Saga reply. "Well is better see you friend here make love moment with my Teammate." Shimon want see. "Really this I need to see." Mamoru tell his Big Bro. "Brother what is it?" Shimon reply. "Stay with me Mamoru." They close and their kiss each other. "Wow!" Saga cheered to her teammate snap The Camera Phone, as Shimon he was so Surprise saw Sekai kiss someone luckly he cover his little brother eyes. "Wow, I never expected that." Saga has done shot Camera 5 Times, he talk to him. "Yeah, if her Big Brother know this he will shock. Anyway what's your name, you not Seiho Academy School did they invite you including Odessa School Girl." Shimon reply. "Yeah I from another School they invite me and my brother and Odessa yes also been invited. Also I'm Shimon Izuna and Mamoru my brother." Saga reply. "Nice to meet you both I need something to crush but seem you friend and my teammate do something I think that's enough, see you later." Saga left them, they waving. _"Is better I never tell Hoshino and Yuuma it would going make his tear the Team apart."_ He thinking decide never spoke the Try Fighters they going. Then Sekai release the Kiss. "Shia you really good kiss." Shia reply. "Thanks so as you." They feel akward what happen. "So… um see you tomorrow Sekai." Shia left with her smile and Sekai go his room also smile. "See you Tomorrow Shia." Sekai walk while thinking. _"What's wrong with me, this feeling never experienced with, man I need some sleep for tomorrow find the Machine plastic to spare parts for my Kamiki Destiny."_ When he arrive the room saw Daigo making Gunpla he already Extreme Gundam Mk.2. "Hey Sekai where are you all sudden, I already done the Extreme Gundam Mk.2," Daigo ask, and Hoshino tell. "Yeah, where were you?" Sekai reply. "Well at Battle System Facility to train Kamiki Burning Gundam."Hoshino reply. "Oh, I see, I just thought me, Gyanko and Yuuma we all train together I thought you could join us?" Sekai reply. "Well, I think I'm just tired sorry I need some sleep." Hoshino saw his tiredness. "Oh I see well, Me and Gyanko go use Battle Room Facility, well see you Tomorrow." Sekai reply. "Ok, thanks Hoshino well good Night." Sekai go to his room and found Yuuma and his Sister with Mr. Ral. "Oh, sis you doing your own Gunpla?" Mirai reply. "Yeah, I'm done making The Strike Rouge and Tomorrow I will made Shining Gundam with Red like Try Burning Sekai have." Yuuma excited said. "Yeah, of course." Sekai walk the hall. "Hey, Sekai where were you go?" His Sister call him. "Oh, well doing training with my Gunpla. Now I'm going to sleep." Mirai reply. "Oh ok. Good Night Sekai." Sekai greeting night to his sister. "Good Night Mirai Nee-chan." Went arrive his room he put the Kamiki Destiny Gundam on Destiny Gundam Box and hide the inside the candy and he sleep.

On Drinking Baverages, there was Meijin, Lady, Allan and Mr. Ral has arrive. "Hello there Meijin and Lady, doing a Date I see." He make sarcasm at them. "Stop it lieutenant, not funny, Reiji daughter tell me the same thing." Meijin want to stop him repeat that. "Well how are Try Fighter and his Visitor?" Allan question. "They sleep some of them were Build Gunpla, Rei sleep too." Allan reply. "Ah I see." Meijin question Ral. "So, you already tell Sei and China on Paris?" Ral reply. "No, they not respond." Meijin said. "I see." Allan hand phones ringing. "Huh?" Lady hear. "Who is it?" Allan answer. "Oh, Massage from Adou has picture?" Meiji wandering. "Why is that be?" Allan drink while open picture and then spit his almost hit Meijin he take cover hit Lady Kawaguchi. "What's is that for?!" She exclaimed. "Lieutenant, is better you look at this." Meijin next to him with Lady and Ral. "HUH?!" Everyone surprise.

On Sekai bed room, the Box of Gordian Arista Crystal Glowing the 4th from the right was Floating and it turn to Green when Shimon and Daigo open the door. "Huh, Sekai what going on?" Sekai reply. "Looks like the 4th turn into Green." And it flew of to his own the power of Gordian Arista. "New Fighter Owner?" Shimon talk to him and Sekai reply. "Looks like it." Sekai think that was a yes. "Then yeah, Who's the 4th Crystal Arista?" Daigo wandering who.

At Europe on Finland 10:45PM.

In National qualifies Tournament, Lucas Nemesis with his Team call Team Bisidian on battle he use Cross Bone Gundam X1 Full Cloth like last time and his Teammate use Universal Century Gunpla Gundam Unit-4 and Sinanju he Equip Flight pack Exia Dark Matter (Just like GBF Episode 24 like Meijin use went Mashita using him). They opponent was Team Royal Flush they using Gundam Rose, Blue Destiny Unit 2, and GM High Mobility Type. (On ThunderBolt Version) Sinanju taking out The GM by using Beam Saber, Gundam Unit 4 use High Mega Launcher to shoot Blue Destiny Unit 2 close enough to take him out. X1 Full Cloth stab the Gundam Rose up slash in half and they destroy.

"Battle Ended." Computer Commence the Winner.

After couple of Minutes Lucas Nemesis wins qualifier Tournament and go to the National, he at the Limousine watch the Laptop about Wilfrid Kijima who all ready Won the Qualifiers on Denmark. "Well Wilfrid Kijima already Won." When arrive his home he go to his Room to repair Cross Bone Gundam X1 Full Cloth but he need figure it out how defeat him when look at the Window saw Glow Green Light when he open he hit him on the ground. "Err, What the… What is this Crystal?" Crystal was really glowing saw delusion of The Gunpla The Delta Gundam with Emission Particles on Delta Gundam Body glow bright until Lucas never saw the Gupla Form. Suddenly when he open his eyes. "Lucas, Lucas are you alright? We heard you fell." His Grandfather the Chairman. "I'm alright Grandpa I just fall faint that's all." His Grandpa reply. "I see well you need some rest in 3 Weeks you have National Tournament, Good Night." He left the Room, and Lucas. "Ok, Good Night Grandpa." Lucas take look the Crystal On his hands. "What is this? Ahhh." He feel pain on his head and heard Voice of the Girl. _"Use the Gordian Crystal to fight your opponent in The National."_ The Voice was gone. "Use this on Gunpla Battle that Gunpla base Delta? Maybe I have lot a Work to do Tomorrow." Lucas will figure The Delta Gundam Base he will find the answer.

End Of Chapter 1.

Sorry, but I don't know real of Mystery Girl From Arian but given a name only for Fanfiction I don't own name of the Mystery Girl. The Old Man revealed the Name. Also Sekai and Shia making Romance Moment. Mirai build her own Gunpla well I should call Burning Gundam in English Dub. The Blue Hair Boy From Arian Daigo will join the Team Try Fighters for Battle National Tournament including Shimon Izuna.


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam Build Fighters Try Gordian Arista.

I don't Own Gundam Build Fighter and Gundam Build Fighters Try

Chapter 2: New Gunpla for other Team.

Monday at Finland in the Morning at 10:00AM.

Lucas Nemesis go to Hobby shop Buy some Gunpla. "Hmm, what I saw was Delta Gundam but not gold, huh found it." Lucas found Delta Gundam Kai. "Ok, I only have I-Field spare, but I need High Mobility, but Ginn High Menuever and Type 2, not good enough. Huh." He found MMF-JG73L: Turn Delta Astray from Gundam Seed Astray Delta. "Hmm, Turn Delta Astray has Voiture Lumiere Propulsion System, is suit with Delta Gundam Kai but I don't need Transformation then. Hmm, I need find a way to Increase the Particles Full Mode." He look Crystal. "Maybe I can use it to make stock Particles Emission make it Stronger, but I need ammunition weapon, Peacock Smasher, Skull Head Unit and Murasama Blaster wasn't enough, maybe I need some bits Missile Funnel, Fin Funnel, and Funnel wasn't good enough a ha, That's it." Lucas find the Gunpla he need. "Found it." He found Zeydra and Ghiraga From Mobile Suit Gundam Age. "Maybe Zeydra thruster Mobility and Ghiraga has bits call X-Transmitter, really good for it. After that I need Kit Bash to Modified my Gunpla." He buy it 4 of the Gunpla go limo back his home.

Japan, Tokyo at Nils Lab at 10:15AM.

Sekai and Shia go to Computer machine maker to make a spare parts of his Kamiki Destiny. As for Mirai she Build Shining and Yuuma help her, Rei, Hoshino and Gyanko playing Gunpla Battle both of them has a hard time dealing with Rei fighting against Arian Freedom Gundam. Daigo already done the Extreme Gundam Mk.2 now he build Age 2 Double Bullet, and Mamoru has done Build Destiny, now he build Lancelot Albion after Gundam Age-FX he figure it out to modified it and Shimon cannot wait what he build. 3rd Meijin and Lady look them at the work shop with cheerful. "Looks, like Try Fighter bring the other School been lost." Meijin smile. "Agreed, seems like it." Meijin look at them. "Wait, something is missing… Where's Burning Boy?" Lady reply. "Well I saw he with Shia." Meijin remember something. "Oh, well is Try Fighters Leader know about it, The Team will be haywire." Lady reply. "You mean Miss Hoshino, I hope nothing is bad happen." Lady worried if Hoshino getting upset and Kick Sekai out of her team. At the Gunpla Making Machine Sekai want 10 Set Spare Parts, Shia said it take 3 Hours to complete it. "Well Sekai what are you going to do now the spare parts?" Sekai think and reply. "Well, I don't know. I'm just go around you want to come?" Shia reply. "Oh ok, I going to the tell workers get the keys to make sure no one touch the Data of the spare parts." Shia tell manager give the keys of the Gunpla parts room, and they go out. At 10:30AM, Suddenly on Entrance of Nils Lab, that's a man out of his car has a green hair make flip it. "Hmm, so there's my little sister went, huh?" The 2nd person make a voice. "Yeah, Senior Yuki is Here too." Big man blousing Yellow shirt, and Brown Jeans. "Tatsuya Yuuki is here never see him long time since he was 3rd Meijin." A girl with a red Hair has Pony Tail on the back top. "Yep, the we Reunion with King Of Gunpla." Man with Spiky Blonde Hair holding handle bag they get in. "Alright, is been long time never my little Yuki became Meijin." Woman 30 Years Old with long Black hair wear casual clothes.

Rei, Fumina and Gyanko inside the Room building the Gunpla, 3 of them was tired 30 Minute Gunpla Battle, Damage Level B. "Wow, Rei you really Natural on Gunpla Battle." Hoshino impress her. "What are you expect she was Prodigy Fighter of the their Parent, of course not she defeat us, her parents train her." Gyanko answer to for Rei and she gave soda for Hoshino and Milk Grape flavor for Rei. They put their Gunpla on the Table, Star Winning damage lose right arm and left leg, Gyancelot Damage Both legs and Right Arm as For Arian Freedom has scratch on the 5 of the Dragoon Bits. "Sorry about your Gunpla Hoshino Nee-chan and you Gyanko Nee-chan." Hoshino reply. "Oh, don't worry is really good fight, Rei also I'm going teach you how to fix Gunpla what do you think?" Rei agreed. "Yes, also I heard there was Gunpla Making, I need some Spare 10 Set also I have a Data on Arian Freedom." Rei show the Pin Drive on her pocket. "Ok, after you Repair your Gunpla." Rei reply. "Ok, let's do it now." Both of them stop her. "Wait! We need rest Rei 1st." At VIP Battle Room both Meijin and Lady playing Gunpla Battle. Lady using Kampfler Amazing and Meijin use Zaku Amazing, they all until.

"Over Time Limit! Battle Ended." Computer demands.

"Phew tied again huh Lady?" Meijin talk to Lady. "Yeah, you said it." Lady take a Drink also she found something the Facilities Battle System found the List use at 10:30AM. "Meijin look at this." Lady show with the Laptop from the Facility schedule. "Huh, someone using it in the Night, who was it?" Meijin finding Fighter. "Sekai Kamiki? Why is Burning Boy doing In the Night?" He open the Video Security saw his New Gunpla of his. "Burning Boy, Newest Gunpla." Lady look at it. "I never see this Gunpla before." She and Meijin amaze saw the Sekai Build Gunpla Perfomance. "Amazing, he does use Martial Arts use his Sync the Gunpla by Build Burning, but this 1 use both Wings and Legs jump and fly make boost." Lady judge appearance of his Gunpla function and Meijin saw The Battle Field change and he strike dozens of the Death Army including Head Gundam and Devil Gundam with his using Form Phoenix on Destiny body. "Using Phoenix Fire over Gunpla magnificent." He smile amaze his Gunpla performance and he shut down Video. Allan came in without knocking. "Tatsuya, you never get who was coming meet us." Tatsuya open his Sun Glasses flap down his hair. "Who is it Allan?"

10:45AM, at Inside the Nils Lab, Room from Block C, Sekai and Shia front the door. "Gunpla Room 'No Entry'. What is inside? Shia want to look?" Shia want to know what inside. "I don't know but Ok, let's go inside." She agreed. There were in but only Gunpla Customize in Display. "They all Gunpla here why they keep it?" Suddenly Rei was behind them. "Sekai Oni-chan, Shia Oneechan." Rei surprise them. "What are you doing? I thought you were learning how to repair the Gunpla." Rei repy. "I already done." Rei show her Arian Freedom has been repair. "We should turn on the Lights." When Rei on the light wasn't the Light but switch open the Large Hexagon Plavsky Particles Dispersal on the Floor . "What the Battle System, just like Meijin Cup last year." Sekai remember about last year. "Is so Pretty." Rei amaze. The stage show it the Forest, grass and Lake, finally the Gunpla was moving on it's own. "Without fighters they control on their own." Shia giggle. "Of course not the System make Unmanned Machine." He saw Bearagguy, Clanche Bird, Bucue, Chaos, Delta Plus and Zeta Gundam fly around and Mermaid Gundam on the Lake. Sekai, Shia and Rei look amaze on the Field and suddenly on their Gunpla bag pocket. "Huh?" They open Kamiki Destiny, Kamiki Burning and Try Burning, Shia Bag Pocket, G-Portent and OO Shia Quanta and Rei Arian Freedom and Bear agguy Petit they fly out. "Our Gunpla control on their own!" They Surprise. "They so awesome." Sekai feel amaze and Rei agreed. "Yeah, this is amazing." They look Kamiki Destiny and OO Shia Quanta fly dancing each other, including Kamiki Burning and G-Portent Dancing each other on the Ground as for Try Burning play Wrestling with Bear Agguy 1 from 'Beginning Of G.', Sekai and Shia smile each other went Gunpla's dancing, as for Arian Freedom and Bear agguy Petit, play together with other Gunpla, Bear agguy petit playing with Clanche Bird, Bear Agguy 1, 2 and 3, and Bucue. As for Arian Freedom fly dancing with Clanche Bird Custom, Soaring Raven Gundam and Wing Gundam, Rei feel really happy and laugh.

At 10:50AM in the hallway Fumina, Gyanko, Shimon, Mamoru, Mirai and Daigo out sightseeing or maybe give them a break, Mirai done Shining Gundam and , Mamoru and Daigo already done Shining Gundam, Lancelot Albion and Gundam Age 2 Double Bullet. However Fumina and Gyanko already repair there Gunpla. Yuuma bump into Black Bright Skin wearing Science clothes. "Oh, Director Nils what are you doing here?" Nils reply. "Well, I have day off so I just passing by here." Mr. Ral has came. "Oh, Director Nils you here too." Nils tell him. "Yes, but day off. Huh?" Nils saw the room was Light Blue. "Hey who open room Particles Dispersal." Meanwhile Inside the Room Dispersal has change to night Sekai and Shia dance and accidently fell and Rei at them she think it the same Reiji and Aila doing, and giggle it. "I see you found the Room dispersal." Nils found them, both of them blush and stand. "Director Nils is something wrong?" Hoshino voice. "Oh, Hoshino Voice." He jump grab his Gunpla hide in the Bag Box. "What?! Sekai you and Shia inside this room?" She exclaimed. "Yeah, but we not alone, Rei here's as well, hehe." Daigo looks amaze this room. "Use Battle System inside the Room, amazing." He looks the Gunpla was moving on it's own and Clanche Bird Custom landed on Daigo. "They moving Gunpla on their own, huh?" Beargguy petit is moving out her pocket. Including Fumina Star Winning and GM Powered Cardigan, Yuuma Lightning Gundam Strider with Full Burnern Pack came out, Mamoru brought Destiny Gundam and Destiny Impulse has launch out of his Bag Box, Gyanko R-Gyagya and Gyancelot came out to Play. Lastly Sengoku Astray, Both Gouf and Dom R35 has came out. Since they enjoy with there Gunpla, Nils Sengoku Astray making sparring match with Kamiki Burning and G-Portent Cheer for Kamiki Burning, Powered GM Cardigan and R-Gyagya pulling Try Burning both arms, Lightning Gundam convince them to stop both make red eyes glare at him and fly off to Yuuma, he was in fear, his Master sigh of disappointed palm his face. Beargguy Petit, behind Try Burning and the other 2, grab their collar bump both head each other and throw them on the river cannot swim wave their arms call from help, Mirai look at her gunplay help Try Burning stand up and she giggle it. Star Winning ride the Bucue and Gyancelot ride Danazine From Gundam Age make a race they start racing Fumina and Gyanko shout them to win. As Ral Gouf R35, climbing tree running from 6 Bucue Karberos, Dom R35 boxing with Beargguy 1 with Bear hug to squish him, Ral feel disappointed himself for letting their Gunpla been beat. Sekai find his Kamiki Destiny and Shia help looking for it. They found his Gunpla, Sekai and Shia by sudden saw they stand on the lake hold each other hands and dance also Flower inside has glow was came was Firefly flying around Kamiki Destiny and OO Shia Quanta while they dance. "Wow, our gunpla dancing." Sekai spoken with Shia. Shia reply. "Yeah, you right." She look at him with her blush. _"Gunpla that me and Sekai build with heart and soul can work they love, just like fallen love with Sekai."_ Shia think about Gunpla and Sekai. Went Sekai look closer to Shia was red. "Shia you face was red are you sick?" Shia surprise not notice Sekai closer to her. "Oh, Um… No… I'm Fine don't worry." Shia look at her Gunpla dance with Kamiki Destiny, Sekai look at the White Flower he pick up even it was battle system and he put the White Flower on Shia's Right Ears. "Huh, Sekai what are you doing?" Sekai reply. "Well Is just White Flower is match your Hair so I put on you." Shia touch the Flower on her Ears and come out they saw Firefly. "Ah, Firefly still inside it?" Sekai look Firefly flew off not notice the Firefly inside Shia flowers. Shia closer to him "Um, Sekai?" Sekai reply. "What is it?" Shia talk again. "Can I… um… you know." Sekai wandering what Shia want she closer to his face both of them was blush. "Wait, did Shia want to." Sekai realize what Shia want. Meanwhile, Mirai and the other pick up their. Mirai put her Gunpla on her pocket, Yuuma talk to her. "Mirai-san maybe I gave you Gunpla Bag Box it will easy you holding and keep inside." Mirai reply. "Oh Thanks Yuuma. Huh?" She saw Kamiki Burning and Try Burning she pick up. "Sekai gunpla is better I pick up and give it to him." Ral heard Mirai need find Sekai. "Mirai-San, If you want find Sekai his over there." Mirai reply. "Ok, Thank you." She find inside forest and found them beside the Lake. "Huh, what are they doing?" Mirai look at her Brother with Shia. "Shia, I see what you want." Sekai closer her and than he kiss her, Shia eyes was wide and than low it kiss him back twirling her tongue with his. Mirai gasp and shock her little brother has his kiss. "Mirai-san, is something wrong?" Shimon arrive found her and he look at Sekai and Shia. "Huh, oh man again." Shimon smirking. "Shimon-kun you knew?" Shimon explain. "Yeah last night me and my brother outside Found that he look at Sekai and Shia kissing, but this 2nd time." Mirai surprise. "What, Twice?!" They release they kiss. "I going get Kamiki Destiny all right." Shia reply. "Yeah I'm going take OO quanta Shia too." She said while she blush. "Huh, Kamiki Destiny?" Mirai heard his gunplay name. Sekai and Shia pick up there Gunpla and Kamiki Burning, Try Burning and G-Portent. And the Battle system is off. They out the room. "Wow, what time Shia?" Shia look at her watch. "Is 1:50PM, I think your spare Gunpla has complete by now let's go get it." Sekai take Shia hand her go to Gunpla maker and come out the room Hoshino and Gyanko look at them. "Where are they going?" Gyanko seem suspicious for them. "Ah Kaoruko you here." A man voice and Gyanko know by his voice and call her real name went Gyanko turn around her brother was here. "Susumu Nii-san you back from Singapore, also What are you doing here?" Gyanko surprise that her brother was home. "Well, I need trip the Nils Labs, also I play Gunpla battle at Singapore but they was a Virus Mosquito spread large Half of the Fighter feel sick." Gyanko reply. "Oh, that's horrible Virus." Fumina greeting. "Susumu-San. Hello what's bring you here?" Susumu explain. "Well, nothing special I just heard from Tateo that Kaoruko is with you guys." Hoshino get it and Yuuma question him. "So came here alone?" Susumu reply. "Well, no 5 Of them us came." Yuuma, Fumina and other need to know who came.

At 2:00PM, at Gunpla Maker out 10 Set Spare Parts. "Man I need get to work build Spare Parts right now." Shia want to help him. "Sekai let me help you, the quicker done." Sekai smile for glad. "Thanks Shia, let's go." Both of them go to Workshop build Kamiki Destiny spare. At the Battle System Facility Meijin took off his glasses fight Huge man using Gold Turn A Gundam, Mobile Suit has shape like a Cat, and Blond Hair Guy Fight using Gunpla Perfect Strike Gundam and Girl Red Hair using Astray Green Frame has Weapon casing. Field 5: City, The City has 20 of them been abandon stage in Gundam 08th Team the fighter damage and then.

"Over the Time Limit. Battle Ended."

"Gonda you skill fighter really improve." Tatsuya praise his former Classmate. "Nah, I need more improve my Turn A, Captain." Gonda rub his head and smile. "I see you all stay here tonight right Toru?" He talk about blond hair guy name. "Yeah, we stay here for a while." Yana tears of joy

Tatsuya understood. "I see, let's go something drink. You want to join Kaira?" He talking Red Hair Girl. "Yeah, I need it drink."

Couple hours later at 7:00PM. Sekai and Shia has complete the spare parts of Kamiki Destiny Gundam. "Phew, finally we finish it, thanks for helping me Shia." Shia reply with her smile. "No problem Sekai." Sekai keep the Parts inside the Briefcase tool box to keep the Gunpla. "Alright let's go to our room need some, huh?" Shia stomach growling. "Oh, sorry I just feel hungry need get something to eat." Sekai agreed he also heard his own stomach. "Yeah, me too but 1st I need kept the Spare hiding inside the Bag no 1 can see." Shia nodded they out go to Sekai room hiding inside the room and put inside the Bag hiding inside on the Candy and they off go to Cafeteria and Sekai Katsu Chicken Curry, and Shia eating Soft Crab they eat together. Gonda take the Ramen with Tatsuya, Kaira, and Toru they all take tray and Kaira saw Sekai and Shia eating and found the spot. "Hey, guys with found the spot but we just share with those kids." Gonda tell her. "Let me ask them." Gonda approach Sekai from behind Shia saw shocking expression and drop her Chopstick. "What is it Shia?" Shia pointed on his back went Sekai turn around saw Big Man it was Gorilla. "Jigen Haoh Ryu: Seiken-Zuki!" Sekai the attack. "Excuse can we jo- ohh?!" Sekai punch him in his Guts really hard, until Gonda fall his knee fell his head on the Ramen and pass out. Yana ran at them. "Wow, you need to stop his human not Gorilla. We just need share your seat?" Sekai and Shia get it. Than they all together, and Gonda accept Sekai apology. "Are you from Seiho Academy?" Sekai reply. "Yeah, why is it?" Tatsuya explain. "Well, me and Gonda-Kun, was Former of Seiho Academy including Sei Iori, China Kousaka Yuuma sister." Sekai surprise found his Former Senior of his school. "Really, is nice meeting you Tatsuya sempai, Gonda sempai." Both of them smile and he look at Tatsuya something fishy. "Tatsuya Sempai, you look really strange something familiar about you." Tatsuya reply wandering. "Really what is it?" Sekai look closely to him, him think puzzle it, when change hair and put on the sunglasses he thinks completely. "Huh?! Meijin Kawaguchi?!" Tatsuya hold his hands on Sekai mouth. "Shhh, How do you know I'm the Meijin?" Tatsuya question him. "Well, when Lucas Nemesis going to leave I saw your hair really similar went last time I saw you." Tatsuya surprise Sekai found out he was Meijin Kawaguchi. "I see well don't tell everyone I was Meijin ok?" Sekai reply. "Ok, I will." Shia smile impress of Sekai figure out identity of 3rd Meijin Kawaguchi and he ask him. "Hey, after we eat how about Gunpla Battle, Toru and Kaira, what do you think?" Sekai reply. "Huh, ok me and Shia will challenge them." Tatsuya need convince. "Yeah, but not fighting you using the Try Burning and Kamiki Burning, I meant you need to use your New Gunpla." Sekai surprise. "Wait, how do you know I create New Gunpla?" Tatsuya explain it to him. "Well, since I became Meijin Kawaguchi, after I sparring Lady Kawaguchi, I look at Facility Battle System File, I saw your Name on it went we open the Video, your Gunpla was magnificent using Martial Arts with Wings use on the Space and Flight, using Particles Emission to store it. You fight against A.I Battle many enemy you defeat, very Impressive your Gunpla performance, I need see more about your Gunpla your build." Sekai look at Shia she smile at him, and he reply at Tatsuya. "Sure, but you all need promise me don't tell Fumina and Yuuma about my Gunpla because I want to surprise them." Tatsuya accept the deal. "Ok, I will never tell them also I will Set the Damage to B, Ok." Sekai reply. "Alright."

In 8:00PM, Yuuma, Shimon, Mamoru and the other continue their building Gunpla after the Dinner. "Oh boy, I surprise we meet the Former Senior in the Nils Labs." Hoshino tell Yuuma and he agreed. "Yeah, I was surprise too." Hoshino notice something is missing. "Wait, Gyanko with her Brother right?" Yuuma reply. "Yeah, maybe they go to Battle System Facility, I think." Sekai notice again. "Wait, where is Sekai? He should be here?" Yuuma notice something is wrong. "But something is wrong with Sekai, I think he hiding something." Hoshino look at Yuuma advice.

At 8:15PM, at Battle System Room. Tatsuya, Yana, and Gonda was here to watch them battle.

"Gunpla Battle Start Up." Field been activate came out Plavsky Particles.

"Please Set Your GP Base." Sekai and Shia, slot there GP Base including Toru, and Kaina.

"Field 7: Ruins." Stage was Castle Of The Sanc Kingdom, From Mobile Report Gundam Wing.

"Model Damage Set to B." Computer set the Damage.

"Please Set Your Gunpla." Sekai set his Kamiki Destiny, Shia set her Gundam OO Shia Quanta, Toru Set Prefect Strike Noir (Multiple Striker Pack combine with Noir Pack sent he replace Aile Wings has exchange to Noir Wings), and Kaina Set Gunpla was Hi-Nu Gundam Influx (Amazing Weapon Binder has Fin-Funnel behind).

"Hm, Burning Boy show his Gunpla can do" Meijin look at Kamiki Destiny. "Is look like the Develop From was Unknown, is better I need fight see to myself." Toru excited.

"Sekai Kamiki, Kamiki Destiny Gundam!" Sekai call Ready.

"Shia Kijima, Gundam OO Shia Quanta!" Shia call Ready.

"Toru Satsuki, Perfect Strike Noir!" Toru call Ready.

"Kaina Kosina, Hi-Nu Gundam Influx!" Kaina call ready.

"Let's GO!" All of them Launch. Destiny and OO quanta arrive the Battle Zone and Shia detecting The Hi-Nu Gundam Influx standing there above the Castle and Strike Noir at the Facility. "Shia you take Kaira-San Gunpla and I deal with Strike Noir." Shia accept. "Ok, I understood." Sekai convince her. "Shia, becareful alright." Shia look at him and she smile gladly. "Alright I will, you also careful out there to ok?" Sekai reply. "Yeah, ok I will." Both of them split up His going up against Strike Noir and Shia going up against Hi-Nu Gundam Influx. "So that Toru-San, Gunpla Perfect Strike Noir." Shia arrive on the Castle. "Hi-Nu Gundam Influx, same design as Uncle Allan." Kaira shoot with Sub Machine Gun and Quanta dodge it attack Counter it using GN Riffle shoot her and Influx fly and dodge it fire and release Fin Funnel. "Sword Bit!" Shia Quanta release the Sword Bit and shoot her. Influx Funnel shoot at her but Shia Quanta Sword can shield itself and can block the Funnel Firing. Shia Quanta charge at her and Influx draw her Blade under her Funnel Holder also Firing with Mega Launcher and Quanta dodge it again and She Swing Her GN Sword including Influx Physical Sword hit each other Sword they swing each other sword make light clash. Meanwhile The Palace was damage badly into rubble, Strike Noir shooting Kamiki Destiny and curve it by using High Agni Beam Canon. Destiny up middle his arm and make Blue Flame shape like Disc. "Kamiki Gunpla School: Flaming Disc!" He throw it at Agni Beam Canon beam slash it in half and destroy. "Damn, the Kamiki Destiny performance was great! Huh?" He exclaimed went turn left saw Destiny without notice alert. He using his GN Katana, he quick draw his Beam Sword Noir on the left to block it and he draw Beam Sword Strike and swing crush him but went smoke out it wasn't there. "What the, Where he go?!" He flew in the sky and make air kick. "Jigen Haoh-Ryu: Senso Geri!" Toru saw the and he draw Both Beam Sword on Noir Pack and he use them to shield it, went the kick hit the Both beam making shockwave went Kamiki Destiny push the Kick harder suddenly both beam sword was broken and hit the Middle Chest flew off crash the Sanc Kingdom Palace and make it the Palace to fall on him. "Alright I going help Shia." Toru make a Voice. "Not so fast you cannot take me down this easy." Strike Noir get up from the Rubber, The Machine Gun on the Left Shoulder detach it and He draw His Beam Sword Strike again and draw another GN Katana Sword and both of them fly off with full speed they going Fight In The Sky. For while Shia Quanta was glowing Green use GN Riffle power up with Quanta Burst and destroy 2 Influx Fin Funnels has been destroy and she Change Back into, GN Sword both of them are charge swing each other while Firing only Influx High Mega Particle Launcher keep firing and Shia Quanta use Flexible Beam Blade on GN-Sword and swing hit Left Amazing Weapon Binder Influx detach quickly and explode. "My Weapon Binder with My High Mega Launcher. You going to Pay!" Kaira release her Killer Aura going charge at her. As for Toru he swing Beam Sword strike and Kamiki Destiny dodge it and Toru swing going to hit the his Torso nut this time he block it both of his 1 Of them side Beam Sword on Left and another was Right and Kamiki Destiny Pull out the Beam Sword Strike make the Strike Noir slip his hands on Strike Noir hand and fell hit on the Ground and he kick off the Destiny but he block It and flew back and he spin and Making tornado in the Sky. "Jigen Haoh-Ryu: Senpu Tatsumaki Geri!" Toru use Strike Noir Anchor to his take Beam Sword to get it and swing at his back but too late his been ad going Facility Ground. Shia dodge every Funnel and Sword Bits still Shield it from the Funnels Firing at her. Went Influx chase at her and Shia notice alert on look at the Right and she going swing but suddenly Perfect Strike Noir hit at and fell on her and both of them crash 1 of the Facility. Shia surprise and look at the Kamiki Destiny has save her. "Thank you Sekai, for Saving me." Shia happy on her Gunpla Battle she train to protect herself and she save Sekai and he save her. "Welcome Shia, now we finish them off now!" Influx and Strike Noir fly off. "I'm going use High Mega Launcher Maximum Output." Kaira want to take the risk, Toru, Yana, Gonda, and Tatsuya shock. Kaira about Shooting with High Mega Launcher with Maximum output. "Did she going shoot us using Maximum Output High Mega Launcher?!" Shia notice it. "Don't worry my Kamiki Destiny will do it." Sekai became 1 with Kamiki Destiny to Assimilation the Particles Parts became Red Flame including Wings and Sekai select SP slot. Kamiki Destiny Assimilated into Burst Mode came out over Kamiki Destiny body cover with Flame making including Kamiki Destiny Wings also Flame and Sekai roaring charge at them and using Right Arm been Assimilate Flame. "Kamiki Gunpla Ryu: Honoo Zuki!" (Meaning: Flaming Punch) "Take this!" Kaira firing it Hyper Mega Launcher the Beam Launcher Blast is larger is going hit them both but Kamiki Destiny spinning itself thanks to the cloak and he pass through Beam Laucher Blast has been disappear cannot Affect with Kamiki Destiny Cloak and Punch it through hit Influx Right Arm Mega launcher and go to Strike Noir and Kamiki Destiny destroy Beam Sword Strike punch him pass through his Torso Body and explode. "Argh, Toru!" Kaira exclaimed his name. "My Turn, Trans-Am!" Shia Quanta turn Red and Slash Influx into Pieces and explode.

"BATTLE ENDED." Computer order and shut down.

Everyone was shock. "Did Sekai Installed Burst System on Kamiki Destiny?" Yana question it. "Looks like it." Tatsuya answer it with impressed. "Sekai we Win!" Shia hug Sekai. Tatsuya and the others approach him. "Amazing, Sekai using Burst Mode on Kamiki Destiny great choice!" Yana feel excited give thumbs up saw Kamiki Destiny. "Sekai-Kun, your Gunpla is awesome!" He smiling and also. "Thanks, but remember don't tell Hoshino and Yuuma, I need to surprise them." They all smile at him including Shia.

At 8:30PM, at Workshop Mamoru finally complete the Gundam Age-FX. "Is Finish this time need Modified it." Mamoru completed. And Nils Yajima behind him. "Wow, very impressive but we have Modification Machine here to make modification based, you want to modified the Gunpla of yours not just that but?" Mamoru excited. "Really?" Nils explain. "Well, if you assemble all Gunpla including Lancelot Albion the Modification combine with the Destiny." Mamoru understand what he said also he remember something, and he go his Brother Whispering it, Shimon agreed with his Little Brother and he take pocket out give the Gordian Arista Crystal. "Director Nils, can use this to make Emission the Parts of the Gunpla just like Kamiki Burning Gundam?" Nils see this Crystal just like others Plavsky Particles but he think is just ordinary Crystal. "Hmm, sure why not but where did you this Crystal?" Shimon remember what Sekai said. "I don't know it came to me that's all I know." Nils take the Crystal ask of his came along with Mamoru went inside they set Kit Bash Machine to Modified it. "You can modified your Gunpla your assemble." Shimon and Mamoru amaze they can Modified the Gunpla Mamoru. "Thank you Director Nils." Mamoru grateful and look at his Big Brother. "Brother I going assemble Gunpla right now." Mamoru left with excited go Workshop Assemble the Gunpla. "Oh Boy, Thanks Director Nils for helping us, my Brother Build Gunpla in the Hospital, and Build inside the Hospital." Nils look at Shimon he thinks of Shimon Little brother will be trouble health. "Shimon I think is better you Repair Gunpla with him." Shimon look at Nils with curious. "Huh, I know that but I want to learn how to repair it his gunplay will gave me." He worried about Mamoru he already full recover and he always depend on him. "Well went Kit bash modified his Gunpla made for you, I train you how, ok." Shimon surprise. Mamoru came in. "Big Brother look I assemble it." He give a look Destiny Assemble. The Head, Torso still the same, but Both Arms using Gundam Age-FX Arms, shoulder was Destiny shoulder assemble with Age-FX Shoulder on the top also still have Beam Boomerang, the Knee and Foot was Destiny's, for waist was Destiny parts the side waist thruster has assemble with Age-FX and Destiny also has Lancelot Albion Physical Sword M.V.S, (Maser Vibration Sword) holder on above and his side left and right waist, has Stungle Riffle from Age-FX on Right hand and Riffle Super V.A.R.I.S. (Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire) on Left Hand, The Wings Of Light Assemble with Lancelot Albion Energy Wings both Wings Parts combine, making more Faster speed of Light thanks for Energy Wings and still has Destiny Gundam Beam Sword and Beam Launcher on Destiny Back also it has Deidal Bazooka Attachment for Stungle Riffle holder on Beam Sword Side on the Right, The Thruster still Destiny parts. Nils look at Destiny assemble with other Gunpla and Not Gunpla. "Wow, not bad Mamoru, using Destiny with Age-FX and Lancelot Albion from Code Geass R2, you can modified it." Mamoru excited. "Really, where I want to modified?" Nils show it to Mamoru and Shimon use 3D Modified scanner pod the shape just like AGE Builder from Gundam Age Mamoru put inside including The Gordian Arista. "What happen next, Director Nils? And went it can complete?" Nils explain. "Well, after the Modification and the color are done you can build went they done, It will take 3 Hours to done but it will close by 11:00PM, can you come Tomorrow?" Mamoru reply. "Ok, I wait, I can't wait build Gunpla for my Brother." Shimon smile at his little Brother. "Hey Mamoru, let's Build Gunpla together what do you think?" Mamoru answer it. "Okay let's Build Together Big Brother." They both smile each other and go to their bed room.

At 8:45PM, Workshop Mirai done with Throne Drei, Shining Gundam, and Altron Gundam (TV Version). "And now you should assemble it." Mirai got it what Yuuma said. "Ok, I on it." Mirai start the Assemble it and Yuuma help it. Daigo already done Gundam Wing Zero and Gundam Age 2 Double Bullet. "Hmm, good build lastly you need assemble it you want to Kitbash." Mr. Ral convince him. "All right old man, I got it." Daigo start to assemble it too.

At Finland 8:50PM at Lucas House, Lucas Nemesis has done Delta Gundam Kai, Turn Delta Astray, Zeydra and Chiraga. "Done and now to assemble it. Make it stronger Gunpla also I need installed Burst Mode like Sekai and Wilfrid Gunpla." Lucas begin Assemble it his Gunpla he look at Gordian Arista Crystal. "Hmm, maybe I used this to make stored Emission Particles just like Try Burning Gundam, Sekai Kamiki use."

At Japan 9:15PM at Nils Labs. Mirai with Yuuma find Kit bash room to Modified her Gunpla done Assemble using Strike Rouge Torso and head, Both Arms using Shining Gundam parts assemble using Altron Gundam Dragon Claw on her wrist. She using both Shoulder Throne Drei Part and has Altron Shield on left Arms/Shoulder, Both Legs was Strike Rouge parts on her Back Pack was Throne Drei parts hole assemble with Ootori Pack has Beam Launcher, Large Anti-ship Sword, and she holding High Energy Beam Riffle on Right Hand and Strike Rouge Shield she holding on the Left. "All right, now I done the Assemble find the Kitbash Machine. Let's Go Kousaka-Kun." Yuuma reply. "Yes, Mirai-Senpai." He made stupid smile. "Finally, I done with the Assemble my Gunpla." Using Body Extreme Gundam Mk.2 assemble the Middle Chest Mirror parts from Gundam Wing Zero, Both Arms Part from Extreme Gundam Mk.2 and was hold Twin Buster Riffle, Both Shoulder was Wing Zero and assemble binders shoulder with Twin DODS Canons, his shield was Sinanju shield to keep Large Beam Saber behind the Shield on his left Hand and Right was Sinanju Beam Riffle, his Wings was Wings Zero Parts to Fly and added Sinanju Parts Thruster to high his Mobility, the Legs still Extreme Mk.2. They at Kit Bash Lab just like Mamoru Build Gunpla for his Gunpla. "Wow, so this is Kit bash." Daigo amaze seen Machine to Modified Gunpla Assemble. "Yes, this will Modified your Gunpla your can create." Daigo smile look at his Gordian Arista. "Alright, I can use this to make Particles Emission." Went he gave to the Worker his Gunpla and Gordian Arista he put the Pod and scan it and begin the make a Gate. "Well, it will take 3 Hours your Gunpla to complete, but when done you can build again, but until Tomorrow ok." Daigo reply. "Alright can't wait for Tomorrow." He was excited. Mirai Gunpla she gave the Gunpla assemble to the Workers put in the Pot scan and created gate. "When this done you have to Build Again." Yuuma explain. "Are you sure?" Mirai confirmed. "Yes, the system to Modified just like Sei-San need to Modified Build Strike." They left the Kitbash lab went back to their room.

At 10:50PM, in Nils Lab on the hallway, Rei, Fumina and Gyanko find Sekai. "Sekai-Niichan where are you?" Rei yell called Sekai Name. "Oh, man where is Sekai, huh?" She glowing Light Particles. "Huh, could it be Sekai?" When she enter Battle Facility saw Sekai fighting Gonda and Susumu Sazaki. "He fight Gonda Sempai and Gyanko big Brother." Went they look at the screen, Field was Military Facility P.M.C from Gundam OO and Facility was damage and Gyan Vulcan and Gold Turn X fighting Kamiki Burning Gundam. Turn X make a move and split his Body Pieces and Gyan Vulcan rain The Missile with both Shield. "The Body split up?!" Sekai exclaimed and he jump mid air while the Limbs going get him and spin. "Jigen Haoh-Ryu: Senpu Tatsumaki-Geri!" Kamiki Burning make Hurricane when Gold Turn X hit the Tornado he bounce back and hit the Missile explode went hit the Tornado and wipe out all Missile. "What the hell Technique is that ?!" Turn X still Fly and re-attach his Body, went the Tornado is gone the Particles on his Thruster came out his Wings on the Right, Launches attack on Turn X and Gyan Vulcan, he launch the Wing into Fist fire punch at them and hit Turn X along with Gyan Vulcan and explode.

"BATTLE ENDED"

"Darn you!" Gonda exclaimed. "GYAN VULCAN!" Suzumu shouting. Battle system Shut Down and light up and Suzumu saw her System he think she came to her. _"Oh Gyanko my sister your came hug me so touching."_ He think she going hug her went Gyanko came pass through him. "What the-?!" He saw he hug Sekai. "Sekai, I cannot believe you defeat my Brother." Gyanko admire Sekai fighting her Brother. _"Kaoruko how could you."_ Make funny sad he feel his Little Sister felt betrayed. "You incredible Sekai both Gunpla destroy with 1 Fist." Fumina impress Sekai fighting Style was improve. "So where Shimon, my sister and the other's?" Fumina regards them. "Well, they assemble the Gunpla they Customize and they remodeled it." 3rd Meijin came to him. "A good fight Sekai Kamiki." Meijin praise him. "Also, Sekai come here." Sekai come to him and Shia, Gyanko and Fumina wandering why and Sekai talk to Meijin. "What is it, Meijin?" Meijin said to him. "Tomorrow how about I challenge you with a Gunpla?" Sekai surprise. "Of course I challenge you." Meijin smile at him. "I will Make Battle Set B, also don't tell your friends about this, this private Challenge." Sekai make acception. "Alright, I never tell." Meijin go back to his room make preparation of his Gunpla and Sekai and the other's go back to their room get some sleep.

At Tuesday, at Finland at 10:00AM.

Lucas already return from Gunpla shop that his Gunpla has been completed he check has Wolf Head, only left is Build it again. "Alright, I got to quick and test it out. And I have Emission Particles to Fight it." He look Particles Parts he has.

At Japan, Nils Lab at 10:10AM.

Shimon and Mamoru build Gunpla has Modified and build together, Mirai also build Gunpla has done Modified including Daigo. Sekai arrive at Battle System Facility Room, and Meijin room and Lady, Yana, Tooru and the others at the Watch Box. "Ok, Sekai let's Battle I'm using Hi-Nu Gundam Vrabe Amazing." He show the his 1 of his Best Gunpla he build. "Alright, I'm using Kamiki Destiny Gundam." Sekai show His Gunpla.

"Gunpla Battle Combat Mode Start Up."

"Model Damage Level Set to B."

"Please Set Your GP Base." Both Players Set the GP Slot.

"Beginning Plavsky Particles Dispersal." Particles glowing Blue.

"Field 1: Space". The Space set was Battle At Messiah and Neo Genesis From Gundam Seed Destiny.

"Please Set Your Gunpla." Both of them Put Kamiki Destiny and Hi-Nu Vrabe Amazing and Kamiki Destiny Eyes Flash Blue including Hi-Nu.

"Battle Start!" Abort change to Launch.

"Sekai Kamiki, Kamiki Destiny Gundam. Let's Do it!" Kamiki Destiny Launch.

"Meijin Kawaguchi, Hi-Nu Gundam Vrabe Amazing. Launching!" Hi-Nu Launch.

Sekai flying and Stop he look above Meijin Gunpla Fly Stand their. "Come Sekai Kamiki show me what you got." Sekai accept reply. "Alright let's do it!" Hi-Nu Detach Fin-Funnel fire at him and Kamiki Destiny dodge it his attack and he draw his GN Katana charge at him and swing His Katana at him and Hi-Nu Vrabe block using Blade, and Detach Lev A and Lev D tackle him and he dodge Lev A and he Block Lev D and dodge Hi-Nu Blade and Kick his Face and kick again on his Torso. "Jigen Haoh Ryu: Shippu-Zuki!" Meijin use 2 Blade to Block it and flew back and the Funnel and Lev's attach and go inside the Neo Genesis Power Reactor with High Speed. "Not so fast!" And Speed up the Thruster Follow him.

Shia and Rei walk hallway after they fight the Battle. "Your fighting Skill is really good." Rei smile with reply. "Thanks Shia Nee-Chan, I going get better. Huh?" Shia look at Rei wandering. "What is it, Rei?" Rei reply. "I saw the Particles and sense Sekai Oni-chan. He at Battle System Facility." Shia surprise she can sense it. They go inside, when they arrive Shia and Rei surprise Sekai fighting Meijin. "Sekai fighting Meijin." Shia and Rei stay watch the Gunpla Fight.

Went Kamiki Destiny got in the Reactor, and he dodge Hi-Nu Riffle attacks, and he ran space go at him. "Jigen Haoh Ryu: Soten Guren-Ken!" he Upper Cut Punch at him, Hi-Nu Draw his Blade strike him, but the Blade has crack thanks 1 of Sekai Technique, and the Blade was Broke and he Draw another Blade and jump swing spin slash him, and Kamiki Destiny grasp his Blade and he broke and Sekai going to Strike again. "Jigen Haoh Ryu: Seiken-Zuki!" Hi-Nu quick shoot his riffle but been deflected and Kamiki Destiny hit Hi-Nu Riffle and his Right arm been smash and pass through fly off. Shia was shock Sekai strike Meijin. "Amazing Sekai." Shia muttering and Rei cheer for him. "Hooray, Sekai Oni-chan!" From behind The Old Man wearing Sun glasses saw everything. "Sekai, show me what your Gunpla can do." Meijin grinning. "Incredible, I feel pump! Time get serious! Lev A! Lev D!" 2 Machine Bird look alike, on the head was glowing on attachment, turn Hi-Nu Gundam Vrabe Amazing Turn Red whole Body. "What is that? I should using Burst System." Particles Emission was on Blue Fire became Red Flame. Hi-Nu go straight at him, and Kamiki Destiny cover with Blaze Fire make form into Phoenix go straight at him. "Kamiki Gunpla Ryu: Shippu Hao-Zuki!" both of them hit the Burst each other both of them roaring and Sekai shouted. "Let's GO, Kamiki Destiny!" Kamiki Destiny eyes glowing, a make cloth Phoenix Flap his Wings going spin Rotation and Hi-Nu has been overpowered, Kamiki Destiny Burst back into Phonix hit him pass through Hi-Nu Gundam Vrabe Amazing Body and turn back to Normal and Floating and make Massive Explosion and Kamiki Destiny Particle Red back to Blue. Everyone was shock the 3rd Meijin Kawaguchi has been defeated. "That's was great Battle Sekai, I'm glad I fight someone like you, your 5th Person who defeat me, I'm really impress." Sekai smile with gratitude. "Thank you Meijin." Meijin look at the Field wasn't gone. "Hmm, that's strange the Battle supposed to be shut down?" Suddenly they was an explosion on the reactor and Kamiki Destiny out the Neo Genesis with High speed thruster. Went he out the Neo Genesis Crash landed and exploded. "What's going on?" Sekai surprise and heat source was New Fighter, from front of the Earth Sekai saw was Yellow and White Gunpla. "That Gunpla just like Junya Inose, use against me, Went saw name of that Gunpla. "Cathedral Gundam?" A screen contact picture open. "A good fight Boy. You able defeat 3rd Meijin how about Fighting Me." Sekai recognize Old Man. "Wait, your Old Man Last Night when I try Kamiki Destiny for 1st test." Allan Adams recognize him. "2nd Meijin Kawaguchi?!" Everyone shock the 2nd Meijin Kawaguchi has return. "2nd Meijin… Kawaguchi? Alright I accept your challenge." 3rd Meijin surprise Sekai try fight the 2nd Meijin. "Are you try fight against him, Sekai?" His thinking how Sekai react. "Alright come act me all you got." He fire the Riffle and Sekai dodge his attack 3 Times and he open the Wings make a High Speed charge at him draw his GN Sword Katana and attack on right and he block using Beam Saber and suddenly GN Katana was Glowing Blue and Cathedral Gundam dodge went saw Beam Saber has a Cut he off the Saber and draw his Buster Riffle and shoot him, and Kamiki Destiny Wings Open The Fire Feather come out Flap his Wings and went to him and make form Phoenix. "Go, Phoenix Funnels." Phoenix Funnels barrage go get him and Cathedral dodge his attacks after his attacks and the smoke gone, Kamiki Destiny wasn't dare he look at the back. "Jigen Haoh Ryu: Senko Majutsu Geri!" He kick and Cathedral block using Shield make a crack and push back Kamiki Destiny running space and kick him and kick him but block shield and the shield has destroy, he been push back and he float stand and saw Kamiki Destiny was about to punch him. "Jigen Haoh Ryu: Seiken-Zuki!" He punch Cathedral face plate and he draw his beam Buster Riffle and shoot him and he block fell back. "Alright, I'm going use this." His flew his Beam Buster Riffle his Back pack on the back was separate an float up Attach the Buster Riffle became Cresent Moon Bow and make Burst Mode make shape like size like a Moon and Kamiki Destiny back on his feet saw something about to fire. "Burst Mode? I also has Burst Mode!" He fly off charge at him Draw his Both GN Katana and Particles Parts became red Fire including GN Katana and Make Form Phoenix charge at him and Cathedral Gundam fire him. And Kamiki Destiny Swing his Sword at Blast Moon Shape firing and Sekai roaring using his Sword torn it the Blast apart and the Blast Was gone and Kamiki Destiny going using Both Kicks using unknown Technique using Phoenix Claws on his both knee and flame slash his Right Arm and cut his torso in half than Massive Explosion. Shia, Rei, 2nd Meijin, 3rd Meijin and the other was shock he defeat 2nd Meijin Kawaguchi.

"BATTLE ENDED." The system has shut down.

"Amazing Fight, Sekai Kamiki." 2nd Meijin impress his fighting style and Gunpla ability including the 3rd Meijin. "Thank you 2nd Meijin." He look at 3rd Meijin he smile suddenly Shia hug him. "Sekai you amazing out there! You defeat 2nd and 3rd Meijin on your Battle!" Shia praise and proud of him. "Sekai, I gave you some gunpla in Hobby Shop also I will give note equipment of about Gunpla." The 3rd wandering. "Come with me." Sekai go with him, Shia and Rei follow them. At 10:30Am, Ral, Fumina, Yuuma and Gyanko go Battle room fighting . "Alright 3 of us against you, what do you think Mr. Ral?" Ral reply. "Of course Fumi- huh, is that?" Ral surprise the 2nd Meijin has return and Fumina and other 2 wandering. "Why Sekai follow that guy? You know Mr. Ral?" Ral reply. "That's 2nd Meijin Kawaguchi." Fumina, Yuuma and Gyanko surprise. "2nd Meijin why he with Sekai and Shia and Rei?" Ral realize he saw them out Battle Facility Room. "Could it be? Fumina let's go inside what happen." They all walk inside what happen saw 3rd Meijin, Lady, Allan, and the others. "Meijin I saw-." 3rd cut him off. "I know, his back." Ral, Yuuma, Fumina and Gyanko look at Meijin's Gunpla. "Ah! Hi-Nu Gundam Vrabe Amazing." Yuuma surprise. "Who's the Fighter able to defeat Meijin?" 3rd Meijin reply. "It was Sekai." Fumina shock. "What that's impossible Sekai never get that level same as you." Gyanko realize. _"Wait, could it be Sekai use his Newest Gunpla."_ Ral talk to him. "3rd Meijin, is that Cathedral Gundam, who's defeat 2nd?" 3rd reply again. "Also Sekai." Yuuma shock. "Sekai defeat both 2nd and 3rd Meijin? That's impossible!" 3rd explain. "Of course not he defeat me 1st and 2nd show up he able defeat him." Fumina cannot belief and realize. "Wait, don't tell me, he want become 4th Meijin Kawaguchi?!" Lady speak to her. "No, he is not, his has no intention to become 4th Meijin." Allan honest with them while he pick up Cathedral Gundam pieces. "I never imagine Burning Boy able defeat both Meijin." Toru smile. "Yeah, he able defeat me, including your former senior." Saga look at the Gunpla been smash to pieces. "Darn, I should take them both Meijin by myself. Sekai Kamiki, has Powerful Gunpla he will become my prey at the National's. This going excited." Saga grinned want to defeat Sekai so much because he want to defeat The Meijin, but he stole his Prey. "Looks like he want to defeat Sekai. But I won't let him beat Sekai." Yuuma muttering. "But he using Kamiki Burning Gundam wasn't able defeat both Highest Gunpla performance." Lady talk to her. "No, he not using his Kamiki Burning, he use newest Gunpla." Fumina surprise. "Sekai build another Gunpla? You knew what base he use?" Lady reply. "I wish I could but I don't know the base he use." She added. "Miss Fumina, I think is better is see for yourself at National Tournament." Fumina nodded.

At 10:50AM, at Hobby shop he not wearing glasses and scarf. He buy OO quanta and O Riser, Ptoleomaios 2 and GN Arms Type E. "Hmm, I need find practice to fire it, huh what is that?" He saw non-Gundam from another Series outside Gundam Series was Valvrave Unit 5 Hiuchiba. "Hmm, maybe I should pick t and Shia with Rei pick Gunpla she want to build another Gunpla Gundam Age-1 Full Glansa, Full Armor Gundam and Seravee and Seraphim Gundam has upgrade GN Heavy Weapon Beam Pack. Rei want buy Gunpla for herself she pick Full Armor Gundam, Gundam Age-1 Full Glansa, and Seravee and Seraphim Gundam with GN Particles Container, and she want buy for her Father as present, she smile found pick Beginning 30 Gundam.

After that 2nd Meijin buy Gunpla for Sekai and Rei they got out get in the car and return to the Lab and went to their, Sekai build GN Arms in 1 in ½ Hours, and Rei Build Age 1- Full Glansa. After 1 in ½ Hours he done build the GN Arms next OO Quanta, Shia wandering. "Sekai, why you pick OO quanta?" Sekai reply. "I just want to try build it." Sekai want to surprise to her and want to help her. "Shia are you going Open Tournament?" Shia reply. "Umm, yes why you ask?" Sekai nervous reply. "Oh just nothing, I just help you if you want." Shia saw Sekai concern. "Don't worry Sekai I want to Open Tournament. What about you?" Sekai answer it. "Well, I want go to Open Tournament with other's." Shia ask him. "Let's go Open Tournament with our Team ok?" Sekai reply. "Yes, we will." Sekai about to kiss her and Shia kiss him back. "Sekai?" He heard his sister voice. "Hey, Neechan…. Hehe." Mirai question. "Are you kiss again?" Sekai was busted. "Well…I." Mirai cut him off. "That's ok, Sekai, I already know including Shimon his already." Mirai look at Shia. "So Shia… are you Sekai Girlfriend?" She make sure Shia was. "Well, I… I…" Sekai interfere. "Yes, she was my girlfriend." Shia blush speak slowly. "Oh Sekai-Kun." Mirai smile at them. He continue build OO Quanta, then is done next was O Riser. He done in 30 Minutes, and now he Build Valvrave Unit 5 Hiuchiba. Shia aware Sekai Build wasn't a Gunpla and Finally Build Ptolemaios 2. "Did he want Build a Booster?" Meanwhile Mamoru and Shimon has complete there Gunpla. "Yeah, you did it Mamoru." Shimon cheered his little Brother. "No Big Brother we did it." Suddenly Meijin and Lady walk inside the workshop. "Huh, Shimon and Mamoru? What are you doing?" Mamoru explain. "Me and Big Brother complete his Gunpla." Lady smile at them. "I see let me take a look?" It was base on The Destiny has Blue Bright and White color, the Wings holding was straight just like Lancelot Albion and Freedom Gundam Wings but only attachment and has Emission Particles, the Thruster on his back shape just Lancelot Albion has also has Thruster it can open and close, the waist still same as Destiny, the both side waist has Thruster and holding Physical Sword made by C-Funnels Sword and can release into Beam Sword, the shoulder has Beam Boomerang inside the shape shoulder just like Gundam Age FX also has Emission Particles, Both Arms also like Destiny has Beam Saber on the Sleeve also has 2 Set Hidden Defense, Blaze Luminese and Plasma Shield Emerald shape line small in the middle for Blaze Luminase and the Regular was Plasma Shield also has Emission Particles too the hand has no Palma Fiocina, exchange Particle Emission on his Fist and wrist, both Knee has Particles Emission including both foot also has thruster on the Back and both side, on his chest has Particles Core Pentagon shape with no pointing on side and below except up pointed. (Just like RG Core Unit) The Weapon Riffle just like Age FX Riffle has 2 More Shooting point from up and down. "Hmm, very impressive has particles parts, how about go to Plastic Model room Machine make some spare." Mamoru smile at her. "Really I want 10 spares can i?" Shimon happy get more spare for their gunplay they build and they to that room. "Hmm, so touchy went Little Brother make Gunpla for his Big Brother." Meijin agreed. "Yeah, your right." Mirai has completed her Gunpla. "Is done." She smile at her Gunpla she make, her Gunpla base Strike Rouge but same Modification as Build Strike Gundam, was added GN Riffle Binder on her front of her right sleeve sleeve has Particles Parts Emission make, Her fist has same just like Try Burning, Shoulder like Build Strike has Particles Parts, the Knee and Foot has particles, her Back Pack has Wings same as Altron Gundam and has GN Drive but it will have open and close the Wings, has Double Spear from Altron and Sword just Like Kamiki Burning Gundam. "Incredible Miss Mirai. Is looks like Build Strike from ." Yuuma impress her work. "I think is better you spare from Machine, what do you think?" Mirai nodded. "Yeah, alright. Also I name it Build Strike Rouge, just like Sekai Build Burning" Yuuma glad her name of her Gunpla.

As For Daigo with Mr. Ral. "Hmm, you done your New Gunpla, I see." Daigo build Gunpla color was Black. His Gunpla Base Extreme Gundam Mk.2, his Middle Chest, Shoulder, was just Gundam Wing Zero Endless Waltz, on the Back Dods Canon, attach binder side corner of the Thruster, the Wings will open has 4 Thruster left and Right, Waist same Gundam Extreme Mk.2 has Twin Buster Riffle on his side waist, the legs different is still have Extreme Mk.2 assemble with Wing Zero Endless Waltz, also has Missile on top shoulder, His Shield has I-Field shape Unicorn Gundam has and Finally it has Particles Emission Parts was on Shoulder, Arms, knee, and legs. "Great Job, Daigo next you need a Spare for your Gunpla come with me I take you the Machine so you can have spares." Daigo smile showing teeth. "Alright, I need 10 Spare Please." Ral weak laugh at him. And they left the Room.

At 12:50PM, Rei completed Finish Build Age 1 Glansa, Full Armor Gundam and Seravee and Seraphim Gundam and color it Bright Purple, and want make Full Armor Thrusters making High Mobility, his Thruster change to GN Drive and attach Seraphim has Heavy Weapon Parts, including attach Glastron Launcher and Flyer has assemble with Thruster Parts Full Armor Gundam including Wings, Weapon same, with Seraphim Beam Canon and has Missile around Glansa Armor including knees. "Alright Finish." Fumina, Mirai, Yuuma and Gyanko inside the Workshop. "Oh, Rei what your Build It? Huh?" Yuuma found her Gunpla. "Hmm, Weapon was Full Payload also has Missile inside the Armor, Full Firepower, has GN Container attach with Flyer Launcher, Wings has Thruster to make more Mobility." Yuuma analyze Rei Gunpla. "Well Not Bad Full Weapon, Mobility High altitude." Rei glad to hear some good news to this Gunpla. "Fumina-Neechan, Yuuma-Niisan, Gyanko-neechan, can we play Gunpla Battle Together?" She Battle them.

"Gunpla Battle Combat Mode Start Up." Going Set Up Gunpla Battle

"Model Damage Level Set To B."

"Please Set Your GP Base." All of them Slot GP Base

"Stage 3: Forest." Stage has Forest and Lake has Fancy House inside But the Sky made By Colony or rather they inside Colony Misery, in Gundam Age Episode 11.

"Please Set Your Gunpla." All Players Set the Gunpla. Fumina Set Powered GM Cardigan, Yuuma Set Lightning Gundam Burnern both Sniper Riffle, Gyanko Set R-GyaGya and Rei Set Gundam Age-1 Custom A.K.A Gundam Age Perfect Glansa.

"Ok, Rei let's do it." Fumina and other ready launch.

"Fumina Hoshino, Powered GM Cardegan!"

"Yuuma Kousaka, Lightining Gundam Full Burnern!"

"Kaorukou Sazaki, R-GyaGya!"

"Let GO!" 3 Of them Launch.

"Rei, Gundam Age Perfect Glansa, Let's Do it." Gundam Age Arista Launch.

Powered GM Cardigan with R-GyaGya on the Ground and Lightning can attack From the Sky. Gundam Age Perfect Glansa on the Sky and Rei found only Lightning Gundam. "Yuuma Nii-chan Gunpla here where other 2?"

"Now, Fired the Missiles!" All Gunpla Missile on Age Armor, she Fly away from the Missiles she stop she has distant it and fire The GN Canon wipe them out and Beam Firing Appear and she dodge it on the Sky and she Missile on her Gunpla Armor only collar Bone she fire the Missile to Lightning also other get Powered GM Cardigan and R-GyaGya show out the Forest and fired the Missiles using Sub Machine Gun both of them and Lightning Fly off while Firing the Missile and Age Fire, hit Missile Tank and explode. "Darn it!" Yuuma exclaimed and Age Armor make All the Missiles and Lightning Firing and Curve the Missile and Gundam Age Fire using Shield and Glastron Launcher and Seraphim GN Canon and hit his Sniper and on of his thrusters and release his Back Pack and explode and crash landed on the House, Lightning minor Damage his shoulder was wrecked. "Darn, frame has minor damage. Huh?" and going shoot but she dodge from GM Cardigan attack and R-GyaGya Draw her Beam Saber make Melee Combat and Gundam Age Perfect Glansa block attack using Beam Saber and GM Cardigan grab Lightning get away from Perfect Glans and they inside the Forest Powered GM Cardigan go back help R-Gyagya and found them and shoot both Beam Launcher on her Back and Age Perfect Glansa kick R-GyaGya away and jump to dodge and R-GyaGya charge at her and Age Perfect Glansa draw Both Beam Saber from Beam Riffle Shield attack R-GyaGya and she push back kick her R-GyaGya Beam Saber and Kick her away and fly off to take R-GyaGya Beam Saber and go straight at her. "She took my Beam Saber." Gyanko to late made in time to make the Defense and she slash on her Right Arms and Rei found Powered GM Cardigan and she going Fired with Both Left and right and hit Powered GM Cardigan with Both Shield and been destroy and R GyaGya was hit Behind her Torso and Explode. Yuuma ready to Firing in Sniper Mode with Powered Container on his Gunpla Shoulder. "Take this!" He firing at her and she block using Riffle Shield but has deflect it. "Anti-Beam-Coating?!" Rei found Yuuma Gunpla and saw R-GyaGya shield grab it and throw at Powered GM Cardigan hit left shoulder and Beam Launcher has been blow out. "Kyaa! Ugh!" She was fell on the river. "1 More Time!" He shoot 1 more time and dodge again and grab another Shield and throw at Lightning Sniper and she crush Sniper thanks Shield she throw and he drop his sniper and draw his Beam Saber fly out and sniper explode and Age Perfect Glansa draw her Beam Saber on her waist and to block his attack hold him their Beam Saber and Powered GM Cardigan charge and Beam Saber attack from the Right while Yuuma Lightning hold her from the Left, and Age Perfect Glansa kick Lightning and spin kick on Powered GM Cardigan stop spin on the Lightning and Shoot back at Powered GM Cardigan hit her and explode and she look Lightning was Missing and he attack from above with both of his Beam Saber, and Age Perfect Glansa shoot using Beam Riffle Shield hit both Lightning Arms and she immediately draw 4 more Beam Saber Seraphim GN Bazooka and Beam Saber from Beam Riffle Shield and 6 Beam Saber Stab on him. She hold him put on the ground and off her all Beam Saber back away from Lightning and Explode.

"Battle Ended." Battle System has been shut down.

Yuuma, Fumina and Gyanko open little jaw and surprise that Rei take on 3 Build Fighters, they lost and Fumina. "Rei, that was impressive Fight when you using spare Gunpla of yours." Yuuma smile. "Yeah, your really beat my Gunpla also I cannot believe you have 6 Beam Saber just Seravee attack." Gyanko intercept. "Yeah, also your throw my Shield really good." Voice appear. "That was Impressive Battle Rei. You really are Reiji and Aila Daughter very impressive." Ral has on the door praise her. "Ral-San?" 3 of them surprise and not notice he was here watching the Battle and Ral look at Rei Gunpla's. "Hmm, assemble Glansa wings with Thruster. You and Shia follow 2nd Meijin and Sekai." Rei reply. "Yes, he brought Gunpla called OO Quanta, O Riser and GN Arms Type E." Ral, Fumina, Gyanko and Yuuma confused. "Why he need GN Arms and O Risers they were just Fighter Plane and Assault Containers plans what his up to?" Yuuma decide to see Sekai is up to. "Yuuma-Kun. Where you going?" Yuuma reply. "Going find Sekai what his up to."

At 1:10PM, at the Workshop Lab From A7 Block 3, Sekai customize The GN Arms Type K.D. with Assault Container on the Front, has Wings, GN Giant Sword, has Wings from Ptolemaios 2 and their Large GN Drive and has Wheels make by Ordinary Plavsky Particles, also has Gimmick inside the Container Arms, also Sekai try Equip the Crossbow on the his Gunpla sleeve and Hiuchiba shield has binder attachment on Kamiki Destiny shoulder, the Container Assault was open inside has seat and handle insert circle to control the GN Arms when he ride it container has been covered and he drive to the cliff slide and fly to Space going out Atmosphere was cover heat but Anti-Heat Entering Outer Atmosphere it will be alright. "Awesome, I going enter to space." Sekai excited and found 25 Enemy was GNX-4. "Alright let's give it try." He fire GN Canon take out 5 GNX-4 and they fired at him and Sekai dodge it using GN Gun manage Destroy 5 Of them, he Plavsky Wheels touch the space where is no touch the Debris and drive it and make Zig Zag track and get the Enemy using Big GN Sword swing at his Both Legs, another crash the head using GN Claws, other 8 dodge went he went through them and stop back float and use GN Canon and Blast them all destroy 10 of them, 5 of them shoot. "Looks like I need out." Sekai open the Container and jump go front and make Multiple shot using Beam Crossbow and GN Arms using GN Guns make barrage shot, manage destroy 5.

"Battle Ended." Gunpla Battle Shutdown.

Shia impress he Build GN Arms Type K.D. he build. "Incredible Sekai, you made your own GN Arms is really good, and your shooting abilities really Improve." Sekai smile her and someone knock the door and he hide Kamiki Destiny inside the Bag Tool box. Went open the door Yuuma came in. "Ah, Yuuma is something wrong?" Yuuma reply. "No I want to see what you— huh is that GN Arms it was yours right?" Sekai answer it. "Yeah, I call GN Arms Type S.K." Yuuma impress Sekai Build GN Arms. "Wow, can I see it." Sekai accept it. "Wow, that's Big GN Drive only use on The Ptalomaios 2 and his Wings, and Wheels. Wait is that a seat?!" He exclaimed. "Sekai are you trying make a GN Car Tank?" Sekai worried. "Well maybe." Yuuma want to function. "Can I try it? I need to know the Function." When on the Battle System to Space inside GN Arms Type SK. "A controller circle great choice." Yuuma look at the Data Speed. "Using Particles Parts on wheels make it drive in space without using drive on the wall and debris. Is he trying use GN Arms Movement just like Mobile Workers on _'Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans'_." Yuuma fly off and shoot down 10 Enemy the Targets using GN Guns and wheel touch space making a Field on the Particles Tires and drive while shoot them and take out more 5 of them and explode.

"Battle Ended." Gunpla Battle Shut Down.

"Wow, this really making Gunpla Race, I need use it Create Lightning Gundam Backpack. Got to go later Sekai." Yuuma left the Room has idea create another new Backpack for Lightning Gundam. Sekai went to his room keep the Gunpla GN Arms S.K. it inside GN Arms Type S.K. and he and Shia going out having Lunch. In the Workshop Fumina and Gyanko repair their Gunpla and Yuuma arrive want to repair his Lightning. "Oh Yuu-Kun, you found Sekai?" Yuuma reply. "Yes I found and he Build Mobile Armor Gunpla call GN Arms S.K. His docking his Mobile Suit inside the GN Arms with Container. Also I try his GN Arms the Speed really incredible you should try it." Fumina and Gyanko surprise. "What? I want to see myself after I Repair Star Winning immediately." Fumina is in the Hurry repair her Star Winning.

In Paris at 1:15PM, At Apartment where Sei and China stay and now their parents stay here because they on Vacation. Sei is on his Laptop got some News while China make dinner and found News. "Huh News Data Battle on Nils Lab, I'm going see this?" China got in bring some Tea. "Sei here some Tea I made. Huh?" China wandering look at him. "What is it Sei?" Sei talk to her. "I found new Data of the Fighter." Saw Saga Adou fighting against Purple Hair Girl. "Huh, Saga fighting against her?!" Sei exclaimed. "Who want the Training Battle?" He was check and found. "That little girl won." He disbelief that 8 Year Old able defeat Gunpla Academy and show the picture and name. "Huh, that Rei girl just like Aila-San?" Sei Father Takeshi look at what his doing. "Sei is something wrong?" Sei reply. "Oh Dad, I saw the Record news that 8 Year Old Girl able defeat 1 of the Celestial Sphere Saga Adou." Takeshi surprise. "What?! Let me see." He look at her picture. "Try find record Video what Gunpla she using?" Sei found the Video and saw her Gunpla. "She using Strike Freedom Base, incredible she Particles Parts on her Gunpla Frame." Sei amaze her Gunpla performance and the Name. "Arian Freedom Gundam? That was name her Gunpla, wait Arian could she be?" Sei want meet her in person who she was if he wasn't mistaken. "China went your Painted Graduation?" China look at the Calendar. "It was Tomorrow, also you have last your Team Couching was Tomorrow in the Final After my Graduation." Sei sigh Tomorrow want China go to her Graduation. "Don't worry Sei let me do it to your Team In the Finals alright?" Sei glad to hear. "Thanks dad. After China and Finals we going back home on Wednesday right?" China reply. "Yeah we going home, is a long time we going back to Japan." China miss her homeland and her Brother.

At Japan in 1:35PM, Hobby Shop Saga Adou buy some build a new Gunpla. "Hmm, I need new Gunpla beside Gundam The End. Huh? Ahhhh!" He saw New Gunpla From Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans, Call Gundam Barbatos 6th Form and another was Gundam Gusion Rebake. Allan Adams tab his Shoulder. "Adou you found something you need? Huh?" Saga holding 2 Gunpla he choose. "Barbatos 6th Form and Gusion Rebake, impressive choice also they has no Beam Riffle is better you take gunplay has Beam Riffle." Saga agreed. "Ok, I will find it!" He go take trolley find it Gunpla and he Choose Gundam Throne Eins, Gundam Virtue, Gundam Throne Zwei, and Gaeon from G Of Reconguista. "Wow, that was a lot gundam your want to build and Modified it." Allan sweat it. They go back to Nils Immediately and he Begin build start with Barbatos 6th Form. Yuuma, Mirai, and the other's pick there food and Shimon and his Brother look at Sekai seat beside Shia begin to eat together and they want join including Daigo, Mirai and Yuuma. "Hey, you 2 can we join you guys?" Sekai and Shia answer same time. "Sure, we don't mind." They all seat down Sekai look at Shia she was glooming face and question her. "Shia is something wrong?" Shia reply. "A little because our Gunpla has go back their country also we have less 1 additional member of our team but we have available member who can join Celestial Sphere." Sekai thinking but he found someone but don't if he corporated with the Team or not. "I know someone, he has kenpo as I did same school Martial Arts as me." Shia smile. "Really? Who?" Sekai reply. "Junya Inose." Shia surprise. "Junya Inose, I heard from my Brother he able defeat my Brother and Adou-San." Sekai surprise he heard Junya Is a 1st person who defeat Gunpla Academy. "Alright, I'm going make call in Guyana Mountain" Shia glad Sekai help. "Oh Thank you, Sekai." Couple minutes later Shia discuss her Uncle and he agreed and for Saga Adou he maybe foe to Junya Inose but has no choice to accept it. "Hmmm, Alright I agreed I'm going continue build my new Gunpla." Both of them smile. "Ok, Sekai-kun Thank You very much, but he Jigen Haoh Ryu School like you right?" Sekai reply. "Yes he was." Allan understand him. "Hmm, his Gunpla using base on Cathedral Gundam was Denial Gundam I can't believe he has 1."

At Japan, Guyana Moutain at 1:50PM. Junya has done the Training, his Master Domon Kasshu heard the Hologram Contact and open the screen Allan was the 1 contact him. "Hello who are you?" Allan surprise that Sekai Master Was Domon Kasshu. "Are you Domon Kasshu? Master Domon Kasshu?" Domon reply. "Yeah, that's me. What is it you want?" Allan nervous. "Ok, my name is Allan Adams from Gunpla Academy." Domon heard school went. "Gunpla Academy, the 1 Gunpla Battle using move like your arms and legs?" Allan seems his got the Message with Sekai. "I see your heard, but I need to see Junya Inose we need him attend join member of Celestial Sphere of Reprensantetive Of Shizuoka?" Domon seems they need help of Junya. "Let me call him." He go get Junya and he ran inside. "Yes here I am, need something from me?" Allan explain. "Yeah, we need you attend Gunpla Academy from Celestial Sphere our member Wilfrid Kijima was attend Gunpla Battle on Europe, we decide to attend you in Gunpla Battle In our team can you join us as honorary Member of our team?" Junya reply. "I will accept attend became member of your team." Allan smile with gratitude. "Thank you I see you tomorrow ok and bring your Gunpla." Allan off the contact. "Looks like I have to go Tokyo, play Gunpla Battle." Domon spoke. "Junya, is fun Build Gunpla you made went I saw on TV, you can use Battle Technique on the Gunpla also you must see your friends including Sekai just don't forget the excitement, alright?" Junya nodded yes and he go to his room pack up.

At 3:10PM, In Nils Lab. Saga Adou has complete Barbatos and Gusion Rebakeand he going begin build Throne Eins and Throne Zwei, before build it he going eat food in the hurry finished and continue. Inside the Battle System, Sekai using Try Burning ride the GN Arms Type S.K. and Shia using G-Portent fight against Hi-Mock, Fumina, Yuuma and the other look at Sekai GN Arms Type S.K. "Amazing, he ride GN Arms has Tank wheel particles." Fumina impress the GN Arms custom Sekai made. "Is he going make Booster just Wing Gundam Fenice ride motorcycle?" Ral take possible Sekai going to Build. Sekai already take out all 30 GNX-2.

"Battle Ended." Battle System shutdown.

"Sekai, that GN Arms Custom you made was really good." Fumina praise him about his GN Arms. "Is so Cool Sekai-Neechan." Rei praise his Gunpla he build. "So, you guys has done Modified your Gunpla." Sekai ask them what they doing. "Well, we going make some spare Gunpla. My Gunpla me and my Brother Build was Called Izuna Destiny Gundam." Sekai smile at him. "You use your own name?" Shimon rub his head. "Yeah, but you who talk." Sekai look at Daigo. "What about you Daigo? What's name of your Gunpla your Build?" Daigo explain. "Well, I don't want use my own name. The Name of my Gunpla was, Gundam Age - Wing EX." Sekai, Shimon and others impress Daigo he Name Gunpla. "Wow, Cool name you make." Yuuma impress cannot wait to see both of Gunpla they Build including Mirai. "Well, we need to go I think our spare is done we need Build the Spare." Sekai, Shia, Fumina and Gyanko get it. "Oh, ok you guys go on ahead. Can't wait to see you guys make Gunpla that's include you Nee-chan." Mirai glad smile to his little Brother. "Hehe, Thanks Sekai." They all going get their Spare Gunpla to Build. Sekai think want to change a little about this Gunpla.

At Finland 3:30PM. "Yes, I'm done it." Lucas has complete his Gunpla call Delta Nemesis Gundam, Torso like Delta Gundam Kai has Beam Buster also using Particles Parts Emission also has Wings thruster like Turn Delta Astray has and Zeydra Thruster, his Shoulder base on Delta Kai has Particles Parts also Wolf Heads Particles Parts same as Crossbone X1 Full Clothe, both Arms base on Turn Delta has Particles Parts on his sleeve, the waist still Delta Kai Parts including side waist has thruster, and Legs Delta Kai has Particles Parts as Frame and has Tail from Ghiraga. Weapon has Beam Saber on his forearms, Beam Saber on his side waist, has Physical Sword can change into Beam Sword went it open attach can release the Beam Saber on the sword, Beam Riffle, Beam Gun has Peacock Smasher and Murasama Baster the Handle shape mark Wolf from Gundam X1 Full Cloth, and lastly X-Transmitter making Bits, on Ankle, Wings, and knee. Also he done the spare only left was Test the Gunpla he made. "Alright, no time to lose I need some training."

At Japan Nils Lab in 4:00PM, Shimon training the Izuna Destiny Gundam defeat 5 Hizack, 10 Gelgoog, and 10 Gaga Unit from 2nd Season of Gundam OO. "Mamoru this is amazing! Izuna Destiny was Awesome Machine you ever Build!" Shimon praise his little Brother. "No, Big Brother is was we did it." Izuna Destiny dodge Large Beam Attack saw was OO Riser, Gundam Wing Zero, and Epyon Gundam. "Alright, I'm going do it!" He charge at them. As for Daigo. "Alright, Get Your Game On!" Gundam Age Wing Ex charge the 25 enemies GN-X 4 ELS Version and 1 Mobile Armor transform into Mobile Suit from Gundam OO The Regnant. All GN-X 4 charge and other's shoot at him and he dodge while he shoot went GN-X around him. "No time Standing there come get GN-X douche-bag!" All GN-X fire it barrage, Age Wing Ex Draw his Buster Riffle from the Left and shoot them. Meanwhile, Shimon Activate Beam Wings Of Light, able to dodge OO Riser Attack and he chase Izuna Destiny while firing at him and he dodge his attack and Massive Beam Buster Riffle from Wing Zero and he also able dodge it and Epyon Heat Rod whipping got his left arm but Izuna Destiny pull his Heat Rod came to Izuna Destiny than he side kick Epyon on his face float back heat rubber debris and Wing Zero Attach 2 Riffle became 1 and fire it at him, and Shimon Activate SP, to activate Beam Wings Of Light, draw his Beam Sword from Left and charge at him and Zero fired going at him and he dodge and accelerated the Thruster go to him and Shimon surprise the Izuna Destiny Speed surpass level as OO Riser, and he came from Wing Zero Left and Izuna Destiny Swing his Sword Physical going slash Buster Riffle but he split into 2 and going him and dodge and draw his Riffle appear front of the Wing Zero shoot at his body and stay way and explode. OO Riser activate Trans-Am and shoot Izuna Destiny and he dodge it and Shimon activate Beam Wing Particle Emission Parts glowing and chase him and shoot the OO Riser stop go while fire at him and Izuna Destiny Riffle switch into Bazooka Mode and fire at he hit's him but into Particles and he right behind him Swing using GN Sword 3, and dodge his attack and shoot him and disappear again and Izuna Destiny find him and dodge a Heat Rod whipping from Epyon Gundam and Izuna Destiny charge at him and slash his torso and destroy and he Found OO Riser going get him using Melee Combat he still in Trans-Am, and Izuna Destiny do the same thing and charge him with Full Throttle and his Sword glowing and OO Riser going stab and Izuna Destiny going Swing his Sword head on, and they pass through each other OO Riser Trans-Am wear off and the Sword has been pierced including the Whole body been cut in Half and make Particles Explosion. "Amazing Mamoru Gunpla I used able to defeated OO Riser." Shimon amaze Izuna Destiny performance. "Incredible Performance he able defeat the strongest Gunpla in History." Fumina surprise. Meanwhile Age-Wing Ex using Dods Canons on his hands to fire spin hit 10 GN-X 4, and exploded, later he use draw Large Beam Saber and swing it hit 5 GN-X 4, suddenly GN Mega Launcher he dodge, and dodge again because it's curve. "That Mobile Armor can curved the Beam." Age-Wing Ex, reattach the Beam Canon Riffle on his shoulder or binder holder, and launch the Missile going at them, the GN-X 4 shooting it and Age-Wing EX draw his Buster Riffle, and using Dods Canon aim at Regnant and Fire Beam Combo and destroy 10 GN-X 4, and Regnant use GN Field, make defense. The Both Dods Canon and Twin Buster Riffle are stop went GN Field shut down and Age-Wing Ex use Beam Buster Riffle close to him and fire it hit the GN Mega Launcher, and floating the and Massive Explosion Particles.

"Battle Ended!" Battle System Shut Down.

Mamoru cheer his Big Brother and hug him, Sekai, Shia, Fumina, Yuuma and the other came to Shimon and Daigo. "Incredible performance both of you, both of your Gunpla are perfect build, good job." Both Fighter smile what Director Nils praise them. "You fighting great out there we should play Gunpla Battle Together after the Nationals." Sekai praise them. "Yeah, I take you on all I got." Shimon accept including Daigo. Fumina come to Sekai. "Sekai, I heard from Yuu you build customize GN Arms, right?" Sekai reply. "Yes, I have you want to see it?" Young Build heard what Sekai build and Fumina reply. "We want to see it." Sekai out to get his GN Arms Type S.K. After 15 Minutes in Sekai rooms, Fumina, Shimon, Gyanko and others was impress Sekai's works. "Wow, GN Drive From Ptolemaios 2 attach with GN Arms cover with Assault Container that was awesome build, Sekai." Fumina praise him. And Yuuma saw Hiuchiba crossbow sleeve arm and shield. "Sekai, are those Gunpla Weapon?" Sekai explain. "Yeah, but there is Gundam Series." Yuuma surprise. "Wait, are you get those weapon from outside Gundam series?" Sekai answer it. "Yes, also Shia train me the shooting and I sleeve crossbow with multiple shots." Yuuma accept his Sekai choosing of his weapons. "Alright I can accept that, like Lucas Nemesis, using Full Cloth Peacock Smash Riffle, but even non-Gundam Weapon can use it." Suzumu was here enter the room. "Oh, Found you Kaoruko listen I heard you guys went home tomorrow you want come with me or them?" Gyanko reply. "Well, I go with them you can go home without me, I come later." Suzumu nodded. "Ok, be careful ok." He went out passing by Fumina room including Yuuma's suddenly each 5 Mosquito out of his collar, hide inside their bags.

At 5:00PM, Sekai, Shia and Yuuma watching Mirai try her new Gunpla Mirai Strike Rouge with Fumina using Star Winning Gundam.

"Gunpla Battle Combat Start Up."

"Model Damage Level Set to B."

"Please Set Your GP Base." Mirai slot her GP Base.

"Beginning Plavsky Particles Dispersal." Particles Glowing.

"Field 3: Forest." It Place Forest on Panama in Gundam Seed.

"Please Set Your Gunpla." Mirai put her Build Strike Rouge fighting Fumina Hoshino Star Winning and Yana Nyaia Astray with Amazing Binder Weapon.

"Mirai Kamiki, Build Strike Rouge, heading out." Mirai Strike Rouge Luanch.

"Fumina Hoshino, Star Winning Gundam, Launching." Star Winning Launch.

"Yana Kuromochi, Nyaia Astray Let's Go. Meow."Nyaia Astray Launch

Mirai Strike Rouge fly and found the Beam Firing and she dodge her attack and dodge the Attack Funnels of Star Winning and fire using her Riffle and switch into Blade and Mirai Strike Rouge draw her Beam Saber on the right holding the Left to block her attack and she kick her away and shooting Nyaia using GN Riffle, she dodge and transform into Mobile Suit, use Both Beam Riffle shoot her and Fire with her Mega Launcher and Star Winning activate Star Funnel Beam Saber to make attack head on. Build Strike Rouge, spin air making Tornado. "Jigen Haoh-Ryu: Senpu Tatsumaki-Geri!" Both Nyaia Astray and Star Winning attack's were block and Star Winning fell on the ground and she landed confront Nyaia Astray and her beg Open the Beam Saber and Build Strike Rouge draw her Beam Saber and they swing it each other and Build Strike Rouge kick her and put back her beam saber and use her fist on her opponent. "Jigen Haoh-Ryu: Seiken-Zuki!" Nyaia Astray Block her Attack using Armure Lumiere on her left arms and Star Winning Stand Up and Fumina activate Star Winning _'Real Type'_ and she firing use. "Winning Beam!" Mirai stop her attack and dodge Star Winning attack including Nyaia Astray and Build Strike Rouge shoot both Nyaia Astray both Mega Launcher, Yana eject her weapons got lose her weapons binder and explode, and she draw her Sword Astray and charge at her going Slash down on her and grab block Astray Sword and broke it and she counter her attack. "Jigen Haoh-Ryu: Shippu Zuki!" She Nyaia Astray chest and flew her off crash under the cliff and been destroy with explosion. "No! Nyaia Astray! Meow!" Yana been defeated and Star Winning use Mega Blade swing at her and Build Strike Rouge dodge her draw her Twin Beam Trident she swing hit Star Winning face plate and kick her torso and Fumina make opening using Winning Beam to fire her and Mirai shock been hit and pass through the Cliff went Beam has stop. "She gone but where's the call off?" Suddenly GN Beam Shot on her hit her left arm and fly off and saw Build Strike Rouge glow Red. "She install Trans-AM System!?" Mirai begin her attack. "Jigen Haoh Ryu: Soten Guren-Ken!" She uppercut her torso make glowing from Right hand touch her Star Winning chest make Blast pass through and fall into forest.

"Battle Ended." Battle System has been Shut Down.

Mirai is happy that her Gunpla she build with Yuuma help. "Yes, I won, Thank You Yuuma-Kun." Yuuma smile like idiot. "You welcome that's all I can go for you." Mr. Ral talk to them. "All right 3 of your Gunpla has been Complete, we going home tomorrow. Okay 14 Days left in National Tournament." Everyone agreed is time to go home tomorrow.

Day After Tomorrow, Wednesday 10:00AM, they pack ready go home they outside inside the Jeep. Sekai still inside Lab with Shia for farewell and Mirai peeking on him. "Good Bye Shia, I see you at the National." Shia hug farewell with her blushing. "Yes, I meet you there." They about to kiss each other they twirling there tongue and release it and came out there saliva. "Shia listen I don't know about feeling for you but we still friends, right?" Shia forgot that Sekai was dense and she decide. "Sekai, how about I challenge you Gunpla Battle on National Tournament, what do you think?" Sekai smile and agreed her ideas. "Alright, I see you there." Sekai left going the Jeep and Mirai smile at him and praise her about his relationship with Shia. Sekai has get inside the Jeep and left to get home.

End Chapter 2.

Next Chapter. Minato Sakai will be there too with his Former Tendaji Academy reunion in the High School. Junya Inose was became 3rd honorary Team mate of Celestial Sphere. And couple days or The Day at the Tournament Yuuma and Fumina will sick cause Virus Zeke Mosquito brought back by Sazaki Suzumu unnoticed, and Sekai became Leader Of the Try Fighters, and both them replace by Shimon Izuna and Daigo will join the Fight in the National's. As for Lucas Nemesis Fight the Gunpla National, Wilfrid Kijima will be there too. I will make Chapter 3 will take couple of Days.


	3. Chapter 3

Gundam Build Fighters Try Gordian Arista.

I don't Own Gundam Build Fighter and Gundam Build Fighters Try

* * *

Chapter 3: Sekai x Shia Date and New Fighter Team Member Assemble.

After training at Nils Lab, Rei transport go back home on Arian, Shimon, Mamoru, Kaoruko, Yuuma and Hoshino go back home. At Finland, Lucas Nemesis train his Delta Nemesis Gundam before National Tournament. Shimon practice building skills he doesn't want Mamoru do all the work. Daigo live with his own life with help. Junya Inose is with Celestial Sphere create his own Gunpla base own ZGMF 666S: Legend Gundam, he and Allan Adams give footage about Kamiki Buning Gundam but he never show Kamiki Destiny Gundam is 'TOP SECRET'. Saga Adou Finally finish Gundam Gusion Rebake, Gundam Barbatos, Gundam Gaeon, Gundam Throne Eins, Throne Zwei and Gundam Virtue. Using base on Gundam Barbatos 6th Form body and torso color Black and Red, The Shoulder, arms and hands are from Throne Eins from left shoulder has GN Sword has attach with GN Field, GN Beam Riffle and pointer was Large Sword (Just like GN-X 2 Sword from Gundam OOF) GN Mega Launcher on his pack, on his back and has Fake GN Drive has 'Big Arm Unit', on his Skirt waist side has GN Sword Fangs combine with 'Sword Funnel' and "GN Fangs', also on the has sub-arms from Gundam Gusion Rebake, from behind waist skirt has Gusiong Rebake Shield also frame release become I-Field, the arms still Barbatos 6th Forms, on his chest has glass similar from Gundam Virtue and GN Canon on his both sleeve has double barrel on but not side but up and down side also has GN Field release went open.

On Thursday, at 8:50AM in Kamiki Residence. Sekai already tune up his Kamiki Destiny and Kamiki Burning. As for Mirai she already tune up her Gunpla last night and now she go to work. By 9:00AM, he brought his Gunpla Kamiki Burning Gundam to training and he search Email or Message to train nearby on his cell phone. He found a message.

'I accept your challenge… meet me at Gunpla Cafe.'

From: Sudou Shunusuke, The Former Leader Of G-Master.'

Sekai remember the guy using Blue Hyaku Shiki who beat Gyako. His off find him. Couple minute, his found the Gunpla on the front of the restaurant, has store clothes, snack on the walk street. Went Sekai get in found Sudou. Went Sudou saw him seat waiting for him. Sekai came to him. "Sudou-san, so went want to Gunpla Battle?" Sudou reply. "Not yet, the Guy fighting 10 Year old Girl use the Battle System. So while we wait let's seat and talk, also my treat." Sekai seat than eat talk about Gunpla each other about Sudou his Gunpla like about his experienced Battle Qualifies and lose in the Tournament beating by White Wolf the reason fight Sekai. "Well, Yuuma Kousaka damage badly my Mega Shiki went I going punch your Build Burning, but my completely Damage and been disable. So that's reason I want to fight 1-on-1." Sekai smile and accept, suddenly the Players came out. "Alright, let's go." Both of them go inside Sudou show his Mege-Shiki. "Alright, I choose Mega-Shiki." Sekai is turn show his Gunpla. "Alright, I use Kamiki Burning Gundam." Sudou remember Sekai new Gunpla he see on 'Meijin Cup'. "Alright let's Fight." They on side player

"Gunpla Battle Combat Mode, Start Up" Turn On The Battle System.

"Model Damage Level: Set to B." Set The Damage Mode.

"Please Set Your GP Base" Both Players slot the GP Base Slot.

"Beginning Plavsky Particles Dispersal" Particles glowing.

"Field 1: Space." In Debris Zone, from Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans.

"Please Set Your Gunpla." Both Players put there Gunpla on Catapult. Both Gunpla eyes glow.

"Battle Start."

"Sudou Shuunuske, Mega Shiki, Taking Off!" Mega-Shiki Launch.

"Sekai Kamiki, Kamiki Burning Gundam. LET'S GO!" Kamiki Burning launch.

Both Gunpla launch. Sekai found Mega Shiki holding handle on below back pack in fly shoot in Launcher Mode and Kamiki Burning dodge it and go to him and back pack attach to Mega Shiki again and draw his riffle and shoot him and Kamiki Burning dodge his attack and throw fist Flame make Form Phoenix at him only Beam Riffle and explode and Kamiki Burning charge at him using his technique. "Jigen Haoh-Ryu: Seiken-Zuki!" He going hit Mega-Shiki but use Beam Saber block it and he been push back use thruster stop falling and going fire the Hyper Mega Launcher on his bag pack and Kamiki Burning release his form Flame Wings on his thruster than close it another form was Fist and Air Punch and Mega-Shiki Fire Hyper Mega Launcher and hit the Fire Fist and make explode shock wave and fall back with the shock.

On outside, some people saw Sekai and Sudou fight. Suddenly, 2 formers of the G-Master, Suga Akira and Yumi Sakashita nearby out the mall. "Hmm, why people assemble front Model Shop?" Yumi curious. Akira need see. "Is better got close to look?" They went to see closer and they surprise there former Captain fighting against Sekai Kamiki.

Kamiki Burning use another technique and jump made uppercut. "Jigen Haoh Ryuu: Soten Guren-Ken!" He hit Mega-Shiki chest fall above hit the debris and he draw Beam Saber charge him and Kamiki Burning draw his sword and block his Beam Saber and they swing their Sword each other than pass through each other. Mega Shiki fly off and detach his back pack change into Hyper Mega Launcher and Kamiki Burning Gundam thruster Fire Out make shape 'Holy' on his back and his both arms on Fire and make form Phoenix make air fist make Phoenix fly aim at Mega-Shiki and Mega Shiki shoot with Output went hit the Phoenix and manage cancel his attack with explode. "Man, that was dangerous." Sudou relieved suddenly Kamiki Burning appear from left side and slash his Hyper Mega Launcher backpack and explode. Kamiki Burning stand make Assimilation turn Blue to Red Flame and his Sword became Fire Sword and charge at him and Mega Shiki quick draw his both Beam Saber and Kamiki Burning Sword pass through Mega Shiki Beam Saber and been break and slash arms and cut in his torso and been explode.

"Battle Ended"

Battle System Shut Down. Sudou look at Mega Shiki been defeated. Sudao accept his defeat for real this time, in last year he never get a chance fighting Sekai Gunpla after Yuuma damage his Mega Shiki. "Is really nice Fight, thanks." He shake Sekai hands and he shake back. "That Mega-Shiki. Is that Minato Sakai work?" Sudou reply. "Yeah, you if you recognize his Work." They out go something drink and talk out ask for Yumi and Akira they left. Sekai and Sudou talk about Sudou build himself has limit and take Minato Art Work. Than Sekai understand. At 10:50AM, Sekai left bye at Sudou and go to Yuuma Kousaka house suddenly when he inside saw his Father clean the Table. "Kousaka-San, is Yuuma here?" Yuuma's Father reply. "No, his in the Hospital fever was high." Sekai surprise. "What went?" Yuuma's Father explain has Virus Mosquito than his not only 1, Fumina also has high fever. He notified his Sister go to Hospital see Fumina and Yuuma. He ride the Train and found hospital went inside he saw both of them are sleeping in the Wad. He look at them and suddenly Marika Hoshino saw him. "Sekai-kun, you're here?" Sekai notice heard. "Oh, Marika-san how is it?" Marika explain. "They resting, also thank you for coming. How do you know they here?" Sekai explain. "Well, Yuuma's Father told me." Marika relief he visiting both.

At 1:00AM, OnParis. China, Sei and his parents seating is waiting reform the announce suddenly China Hand phone ringing heard his dad, suddenly gasp with shock cover her mouth. Sei look at her expression. "China, what is it?" China reply. "Yuuma and Fumina is in hospital has Virus Mosquito Fever." The Iori's gasping.

11:15AM, The Doctor tell Marika about their condition said they regain consciousness in 4 Weeks less minimum. Marika appreciated Sekai to company them and left go back home. Marika feel sorry for Fumina has tournament. Sekai thinking about National Tournament, well decide became Leader Of the Try Fighters was him also need some team members he also know who is.

11:30AM, Sekai goes Shimon Izuna house join Try Fighter. "Wait. You want me join the Team?" Sekai reply. "Yes, Yuuma and Fumina has comatose. So you want too join?" Shimon smile with excited than he never said 'No' he got a chance to join Try Fighters in the Tournament. "Sure, I will join you." Shimon happy to do it not for himself but his little brother. "So, who 3rd member?" Sekai smile knew who reply. "I know who and I show you?" At 11:40AM, Shimon already told his Mother and Little Brother they went out. And found Apartment building White and tall 25 Floor. " , told me, his on 20 Level in the building." They went in elevator. "Daigo live alone?" Sekai explain. "Yeah, he work on Gunpla underworld so the bets give the to him to live." Shimon hard believe Daigo work as Gunpla Build Fighter in the Dark. They out found his House Room, and knock. And inside Daigo inside tune his Gundam Age Wing – EX. Went heard knocking he went to door and open and surprise, Sekai and Shimon here. "Oh, is you guys come in." Both of them inside look at the view has sofa cushion, has table, Plasma TV. "Wow, Daigo how do you effort this?" Daigo explain. "Well, there was betting on Gunpla in evening last Night they give some money, in 1st Night and found apartment I can live. Also reward 100,000,000 Yen. Now I only have 87,500,100 Yen. I need spent money wisely." Sekai and Shimon smirked and Sekai speak him. "Daigo, how about you join Team Try Fighters? Fumina and Yuuma is in comatose, you join The Team so you can go Tournament with us." Daigo surprise that Sekai invite him. "Really? Of course I join you guys, I want see myself about the Tournament." Daigo agreed join. "So, who's the Leader of this Team.?" Shimon shook his head on Sekai and Daigo notice what he meant. "Ohh, you kidding right?" Sekai (sigh) reply. "Yeah, but I do my best become Leader." Both of them accept Sekai as his Leader of the Try Fighters. "Alright, we need a ride to Tournament, is in 13 Days?" Daigo worried about dateline and need transport. Sekai reply. "Don't worry, I know who transport us there. Also you guys meet me at Gunpla Battle Club at Seiho Academy." Shimon and Daigo smile accept invitation to his club. "Sure/ No Problem" Shimon and Daigo reply. They left the apartment building went they out apartment they go home. "See you tomorrow Shimon." Sekai waving while running back home. Shimon reply. "Yeah, see yeah."

At 12:15PM, on Yuuki residence, Tatsuya Yuuki fixing his Amazing Red Warrior and Hi-Nu Gundam Amazing Brave. Lady look at his Gunpla. "Man, you should use Amazing Strike Freedom to face Kamiki Destiny." Lady make a point with him and he look at Amazing Strike Freedom. "Sure, I should use it. If the battle stage on Space with Neo-Genesis or Tundra from Berlin was perfect place to battle for our Gunpla." Lady chuckled it and Yana came in with Tea and food. "Tatsuya-sama and Lady-san, I bring food for you." She came in and look at Tatsuya Amazing Red Warrior damage. " Wow, Tatsuya-sama, The Kamiki Destiny Gundam really give you lot of punch on your Red Warrior." Tatsuya smile and reply. "Yeah, Sekai Kamiki was interesting Kid, able defeat Wilfrid Kijima last year, now defeat me and 2nd Meijin Kawaguchi. I want to see myself in the Tournament full Potential of his Gunpla maybe I think he was really young ready to go Open Tournament." Lady and Yana surprise, Tatsuya admired Sekai's ability. "Ok, you saw his fighting skills on Last and this Year." Lady tell him. "Yeah, I think his ready." Lady smile and she agreed what he suggest. "You're right, Newbie like Sekai really quick to learn, and maybe this is 2nd Time. Do you think he will enter the Open Tournament?" Tatsuya grin smile. "Who knows." Tatsuya reply was 'Maybe is possible.' Both Kawaguchi need seen for himself.

On 1:15PM, At Kamiki Residence, Sekai going call on his Phone. At residence he up the phone. "Hello, who is this?" Sekai side talk to him. " , is me Sekai." Ral surprise to heard from him. _"Oh, Sekai something wrong?"_ Sekai question to him. "You, know about Fumina and Yuuma, right?" Ral knew he was there what happen that he want to take them to World Tournament. _"Yes, I know what happen to them, sorry about them, I know you excited about it, but if they not out the Coma and the out the Hospital. You need 2 more member on your team."_ Sekai question him. "Even the Member from another school can participate?" Ral answer. _"Yes, the member of the Team not only from Seiho Academy, but other School will join the Club From your School."_ Ral realize what Sekai doing. _"Sekai, don't tell me… I see you found member of the team from other School. Who was it?"_ Sekai answer. "Shimon Izuna and Daigo Abes, both of them join Team Fighters also I became Leader Of The Team Try Fighter." Ral Surprise that Sekai Lead the _Team_. "Ah, are you sure Sekai?" Sekai reply. "I don't know how, but I will find away to Win." Ral reply. _"Hmm, Ok good luck your Victory Sekai Kamiki. I will call you or see you about information."_ Sekai low smile smirked. "Thanks, ." Sekai hung up the Phone.

On Finland it was raining at 2:15PM at Lucas Nemesis Home. Lucas inside the Game Room Training his Delta Nemesis Gundam Fighting against 25 Mook with Gundam Wing wings has Buster Riffle at Right hands and shoot him down, Delta Nemesis dodge their attack and fire 5 of the Wing Mock fire behind him it hits him but Delta Nemesis block attack using I-Field and counter using Peacock Smasher and shoot them 5 Of them and Went 6 Of them and Delta Nemesis activate X-Transmitter: Bits. Came out glow marble 20 Bits and they charge at those 6 Mocks than been destroy. 1 Of them draw his Beam Saber attack from behind and Lucas activate Weapon using Tail Sword stab hit Wing Mock and explode and 3 Wing Mock shoot him by using Buster Riffle by Triple Shoot at him and Delta Nemesis using Chest Canon with Maximum Output and shoot at them went Beam Buster attack hit has out power it 3 of them and hit them and destroy. After that 10 Wing Mocks around him pointed at Delta Nemesis, suddenly the Bits hit them 10 of them and destroy complete.

"BATTLE TRAINING ENDED"

The Battle System Shut Down. And his Grandfather and his Butler smile saw his creation and he make Coco for him and Lucas grab his mug. "Excellent Art Work Lucas." his Grandfather praise him. "Great Show, Master Lucas." The Butler also praise his Work. "Thank you, Grandfather and Thank you Derek." He look at Gunpla has been Complete. "Can't wait use it on Gunpla Tournament." Lucas excited.

On Paris at 2:10PM, on the Gunpla Tournament Under 19, Sei coach the Team Call Ladybugs, Sei call there 3 of the 5 Student. "Ok, Team Ladybugs hope your ready?" Girl with Blue hair with 2 Hairband on both side, 2nd was guy has Raven Blond Hair, and long red hair wearing glasses skin brown. "Marinnete hope you ready?" Marinette smile and make her spirit up and Alya . "Alright, No Problem coach. I'm ready to go." Sei look at Blond hair smile with excited. "Yeah, we already won in Semi Finals without the Scratch so we allow join 'Open Tournament'." Sei smile and glad coach Team Ladybugs this is his last day to coach them. "All right, Good Luck Team Ladybugs." The Player go to Battle System and Sei smile at them for Good Luck.

On Japan at 2:30PM was Raining Sekai inside and his done Tune up his Kamiki Burning, now his look at Kamiki Destiny and Kamiki Burning. He thought. _"Man, I hope I can do my best."_ He look at Cloud and look at Picture of the 'Try Fighters' and Smile with Confidence. _"Hoshino-Senpai, Yuuma. I will became Leader Of Try Fighter, you don't need worry about it."_ He swore using his Kamiki Destiny Win the Tournament.

On Friday on 11:45AM, Sekai is with Shimon and Daigo inside Gunpla Battle Club House even the School has close, Daigo and Shimon practice Battle each other, On Battle Damage Level C and Sekai search on Laptop need find Battle Practice somewhere. On Battle System Izuna Destiny using Beam Feather Shot while holding Gundam Age-Wing EX shoot the Feathers shoot using DODS Canon and Wipe them out than Izuna Destiny charge him when draw his Beam Sword and draw Beam Saber to block Izuna Destiny Sword, Shield Float system charge him, Shimon hear the alert found Age Wing Weapon, than he quickly dodge 1 and the another kick it away. Age Wing EX put the Twin Buster Riffle on his side skirt waist than detach DODS Canon to hold on his both hand and activate Large Beam Saber, he shoot with barrage at Izuna Destiny. Izuna Destiny fly and charge at him while dodge his attack, draw his Beam V.A.R.I.S Riffle holding on left hand while shooting and Age Wing Ex swing his Large Beam Saber and shooting missile and when Izuna Destiny saw it coming he stop using thruster back fly dodge using Vulcan take down, he keep charge him. When Age Wing Ex aim at him using DODS Canon when Daigo heard the alert that Izuna Destiny is now from below and Age Wing EX switch DODS Riffle switch into Beam Saber at the up and down Beam Saber and block. Both Player Smile. And suddenly…

"OVER THE TIME LIMIT, BATTLE ENDED"

The Battle System Shut Down, both of them take towel wipe their sweats. Sekai smile found the Message. Told Shimon and Daigo. "Shimon, Daigo. Come here we found some one who can make Practice Match." Shimon ask. "Who? Vase Dynasty?" Sekai reply. "Nope." Daigo ask next. "From the Bar?" Sekai reply again. "Again. No. His Name Yusei Kouen. Also it said…"

"We meet you on G-MUSE, at 4:00PM. Also I be there alone."

"From: Yusei Kouen."

"You guys up to this?" Sekai question Shimon and Daigo if they up to the Training. "No Problem Sekai." Shimon agreed. "I need blow out some steam. Let's go." Sekai smile at them also glad. "Alright, let's get going." They all out go to G-MUSE.

On Gunpla Academy, at 3:00PM. Saga Adou train his new Gunpla call Hell Hound Barbatos. He Fighting against Junya Inose using Denial Gundam. Hell Hound Barbatos launch 5 Fangs Sword came to him, he counter block 3 and jump dodge going use Air Kick stunt. "Jigen Haoh Ryuu: Seiso-Geri!" Barbatos block using Big Hands went Denial hit the Barbatos dodge he push it back and he quickly Draw his GN Sword and swing it, Denial block, went it his, his fell back and his activate Big Arms Finger Beam Claw and launch the GN Fang while he charge to attack him close while and Denial use his Punch technique than Junya shout. "Jigen-Haoh Ryu: Seiken-Zuki!" Suddenly.

"OVER THE TIME LIMIT, BATTLE ENDED"

The Battle System Shut Down. Allan praise Saga look at Hell Hound Barbatos. "Good work on your Gunpla Adou, Hell Hound Barbatos has been Perfect Performance." Saga chuckled proud. "Hehe, cannot wait use in the Tournament." Saga look at Junya, he still remember the year he up against him in Tournament 2 Years Ago. "I will work with you, for now." Junya reply. " 'Hmph' Whatever just don't slow the 'Team' down or been shot down." Saga growling. Coach Adams break them up. "Alright, alright that's enough." Allan look at Junya. "Also, you need build your newest Gunpla your Build." Junya smile reply. "Ok, no problem. I work on it." Junya take his Denial Gundam left the Battle room go to his room continue Build Customize Legend Gundam his Gunpla done Build Legend Gundam, now Shading Gundam only was Body, Both Hands, and Both Arms only left build was waist and legs and lastly Denial Gundam Particles Frame parts. "Is better I build hurry and get modified, before the Tournament." Junya seat continue build his Gunpla. Meanwhile at Shia Kijima room tune up her Gundam OO Shia Quanta suddenly she stop, then she thinking of Sekai. "Sekai." She muttering than her eyes close She imagine Sekai right on front of her closer he touch her face than kiss her lips than twirling her tongue and he touch Shia private place was Shia sweating wide her eyes, moaning about it. Than she break the kiss she put left arm on her forehead than she huffing, Shia smile realize something she can Love Sekai without Gunpla Battle or can.

On G-Muse at 3:55PM. Sekai, Shimon and Daigo arrive at G-MUSE was in than they stop. "Alright, we arrive but where's Kouen-San?" Sekai hand phone ring. "Yes, this is Sekai?" Man on the Phone reply. _"Is me Kouen,I see you arrive."_ Sekai muttering. "Kouen-San? Where are you? Where you want us to meet?" Kouen reply. _"I'm at SEED Cafe, come find me."_ Sekai and his team find the SEED Cafe and found it went they they amaze the atmosphere was Beautiful saw has Gundam Seed Destiny, Anime and also has Gunpla Battle System. Sekai look at the man Wearing Glasses, wearing red shirt and Blue Jacket. Sekai suspect something with him. Shimon and Daigo saw Sekai approach that man.

"Are you Yusei Kouen?" Sekai question him. Yusei look at him and his Team. "Yes, I am. So you team here." Sekai answer with gratitude. "Let's have Gunpla Battle Practice." Yusei grinned. "Yes, but I can control 2 Gunpla." Sekai and the others surprise what Yusei abilities to control Gunpla. "Alright, I use my Gunpla Kamiki Destiny Gundam to Challenge you!" They show there Gunpla. "I use mine Gunpla Izuna Destiny Gundam!" Lastly Daigo. "I using Gundam Age - Wing EX!" Yusei look at Try Fighters Gunpla than smile. "Interesting. Than I'm using this 2!" Yusei show 2 of his Gunpla. "I choose Destiny Gundam Honoo and my Wing Zero Honoo!" Sekai and Shimon surprise Yusei use Destiny Gundam based like them. That's includes Daigo.

"GUNPLA BATTLE, START UP" The Battle System Start up.

"MODEL DAMAGE LEVEL SET TO B" The computer announce it.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE" They put GP Base on the slot.

"BEGGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLES DIESPERSAL" The Particles System glow.

"FIELD 13: Tundra." They shown Snow has ice and Moutains.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA" All player put their Gunpla on the catapult and Gunpla Eyes Glow.

"BATTLE START!"

"Sekai Kamiki, Kamiki Destiny!"

"Shimon Izuna, Izuna Destiny!"]

"Daigo Abes, Gundam Age-Wing EX!"

"TEAM TRY FIGHTERS!" Sekai command.

"LET'S GO!"

All Team Try Fighters launching.

"Sekai, what's the Plan." Daigo question Sekai. "Ok, I handle Destiny Gundam Honoo. You and Shimon take care of Wing Zero Honoo." Shimon and Daigo agreed. "Alright." Sekai split out. Sekai heard caution alert and found Destiny Honoo and he shoot than Kamiki Destiny dodge it using Fire Feather Shot Funnel than flap going after him and he dodge and draw Long Range Beam Canon, Kamiki Destiny dodge and use air punch make a Flame Form a Phoenix and Destiny Honoo counter fire again using Beam Canon went hits it absorb make split into 10 Phoenix Funnel and Fangs size charge at him. "What the?!" Yusei exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Wing Zero Honoo use Twin Buster Riffle fire at Izuna Destiny and Age Wing-EX. Age Wing-EX use Missile, Wing Zero Honoo use Vulcan shoot down the Missile. "Huh, is that all?" Yusei ready to fire him. "Make you look." Daigo grinned. Yusei heard Caution sound went look right, Izuna Destiny here. Izuna Destiny draw his Beam Sword but not release the Beam Sword was in Physical Sword Mode, went swing Wing Zero Honoo draw his Wing Sword block push back and Transform into Neo - Bird Mode fly off , Izuna Destiny fire him using Beam Riffle V.A.R.I.S, open Energy Wings Firing using Beam Feather fire him. Went Yusei look at Izuna Destiny than he Impress and think. _"Using Energy Wings from Code Gearr R2, huh? Great choice."_ Age Wing-EX, fire using Spilt Twin Buster Riffle and DODS Canon and Wing Zero Honoo avoid the Firing Beam Line and Izuna Destiny make Firing Opening using V.A.R.I.S Riffle Hadron Mode, than fire him. Yusei turn Wing Zero Honoo turn back into Mobile Suit Form and use shield to block, than the Beam Hadron Mode hit him, and make explode. "You did it! Shimon!" Daigo praise him. "No, not yet." Went smoke been clear Wing Zero Honoo lost his Shield, Izuna Destiny manage damage Wing Zero Honoo. "Wow, you really make great Battle."

After that Destiny Honoo Draw his 'Arondight' Beam Sword he charge and swing at him than Kamiki Destiny block Beam Sword counter punch on Destiny Honoo face than flip kick on his face and he jump on the sky make Wings Open Red Flame. "Kamiki Gunpla Ryu: Seiso-…" he kick but Destiny Honoo block using Beam Sword, Kamiki Destiny flip on the Sky going Kick again, the Fire Kick became Blazing. "…G-en-geri!" Destiny Honoo firing using Beam Canon fire at him went Kamiki Destiny the Beam Canon Firing been deflect thanks 'Seiso-G-en-Hanten-Geri' on Beam Canon, Destiny Honoo detach the Beam Canon and explode but still can attack him, Yusei use left hand 'Palma Fiocina' to stop his attack make Flaming shock wave both been push back by their attack and they land safely Kamiki Destiny land slide, include Destiny Honoo, went Yusei look at Left 'Palma Fiocina' was damage cannot be use again only left was Right 'Palma Fiocina' Yusei smile. _"What interesting Kid. Maybe I should sent Wing Gundam Zero Honoo here."_ He thought. Destiny Honoo charge him once again attack with 'Arondight' Beam Sword and Kamiki Destiny draw his GN Sword 'Katana' charge intercept his attack Beam Sword he swing again and again.

Meanwhile Gundam Age Wing-EX detach the DODS Canon activate Large Beam Saber and swing hit Wing Gundam Zero Honoo. "I got you!" Yusei grinned. "You think so?" Suddenly Wing Gundam Zero Honoo Eyes flash was glowing Red. The Frame glowing came out fire. Than his block Feather Buster Sword has come out Flame's. "What the?!" Shimon exclaimed. "The Frame part like Kamiki Burning." Daigo recognize. Wing Gundam Zero Honoo push back than Fly up going use Twin Buster Riffle fire it with Large Beam Buster Firing with Flame. Izuna Destiny and Age Wing-Ex fly off. "I think is better pincer attack in Melee combat." Shimon make suggestion. "Right." Daigo agreed. Both Izuna Destiny and Age Wing-EX run to him and Izuna Destiny draw his Beam Sword in 'Physical Sword' and Age Wing-EX draw his Beam on his right hand. Yusei muttering. "Hmm, pincer attack, huh? Well think again." He split Twin Buster Riffle into 2 than turn round in Circle while Firing, now Izuna Destiny and Age Wing-EX make distance away from him.

Kamiki Destiny block Destiny Honoo beam Sword, than Sekai look at the other side saw Fire Flame. "He has 'Burst System'?" Yusei explained. "Burst System, No. But Flame System it can increase the Weapon's only his weapon." Sekai recognize Wing Zero Honoo has a Frame parts just Kamiki Burning, Try Burning has that Shimon and Daigo in deep trouble. "I better finish him quick." Kamiki Destiny push him back and kick him than put back his GN Sword. And use Particles parts make particles Field to jump than all particles Frame parts turn into Red Flames that's include GN Drive thruster. "What the? Assimilation? No way?!" Yusei cannot believe that Kamiki Destiny has 1. Kamiki Destiny while turn his make going attack stunt using, Air Kick has Flame add with Rotation on Right Kick. "Kamiki Gunpla Ryuu: Uzumaku Hi No Keri!" Destiny Honoo counter it hit his leg using Beam Sword but The Kick penetrate the Beam Sword Damage than explode, he quickly using Beam Shield Generator from Right hand and block his attack unfortunately Kamiki Destiny overpowered Destiny Honoo. Now Kamiki Destiny manage Destiny Honoo hand hit his chest than pass through his than has bisect it than make large explosion.

Shimon look explosion. "Sekai manage defeat Destiny Honoo. Did he use Assimilation." Shimon smile amaze Sekai ability. Suddenly Wing Zero Honoo dodge, Age Wing-EX Large Beam Saber and counter Kick his torso fell His aim using Twin Buster Riffle. "Take this! With my Maximum Output!" He fire with large Beam Attack. Than Shimon look front of him saw Beam Fire, he used both Beam Shield Particles on his forearms 'Blaze Luminous' and he block, the Twin Buster Riffle to powerful it push him down. Shimon grunting. "Damn it! I… will not… LOSE!" He shout Plavsky Particles Frame parts was Bright Blue make came out Wind Storm thanks his Will. Than he rip out Twin Buster Riffle Firing into particles star thanks to the Wind. "What?!" Yusei exclaimed. Izuna Destiny acivate Energy Wings glowing and making Powerful Canon and Wing Zero Honoo Fire with Honoo Power with Max Output than fire. Age Wing-EX quickly run to Izuna Destiny near above use Twin Buster Riffle and DODS Canon and fire to cancel Wing Zero Honoo attacks when hit has effect on it going hit him but his been save by Izuna Destiny using Beam Sword making Beam Sword extension Storm and now Firing The Blue Light Canon. Now Wing Zero Honoo been hit Izuna Destiny attack's and been Destroy. Now Kamiki Destiny behind Izuna Destiny. "That was Shimon!" Sekai praise him. "No, not yet, Guys!" Wing Zero Honoo badly damage lost both arms and legs. Izuna Destiny jump Particles Field to Jump and use his Air Kick appear Rotate Storm. "Take this!" Sekai also go Jump make Air Kick than Rotate appear Fire. "Take this!" Both Destiny's make double. "Destiny Double Kick Fire Storm!" Both their kick hit on Wing Zero Honoo chest flew off then crash on the Ice Mountain and explode.

"BATTLE ENDED"

Battle System Shut Down. Sekai smile praise 1 of his Teammate. "Shimon, you unlock Assimilation!" Shimon reply. "Really, so this Izuna Destiny Power's." Shimon full excited.

Yusei take his Damage Gunpla going leave. "Good Luck Try Fighter on Nationals."

On Gunpla Academy at 9:10PM. Allan Adams assign Shia became Leader Of The Celestial Sphere, 2 more Teammate surprise, Shia smile and honor she became Leader of the Team they all dismissed now Shia at her room look at her laptop saw The Gunpla Battle News at G-MUSE found Yusei Kouen. "Yusei Kouen. His 1 of the Build Fighters Highest Level same Level Sandaime Meijin Kawaguchi, Luang Dallara, Greco Logan and other Top Build Fighters." Shia found who fighting with than she surprise, she found Yusei fighting against Team Try Fighters, Sekai, Shimon and Daigo. "Sekai, and the others fighting against him?! They Win. They went up against 1 of the Top Fighters." Shia amaze Sekai ability. She look the Video Files Yusei use. "What he both using Gunpla in 1 control. Destiny Gundam Honoo and Wing Gundam Zero Honoo." She watch the Video amaze that Sekai using Kamiki Destiny Gundam fighting against Destiny Gundam Honoo, he Won. Also he watch Izuna Destiny amaze that he also Assimilation like Sekai's Gunpla including Teamwork Double Combo Attack. Shia smile, how Strong Sekai was including his Team, but she notice that Shimon and Daigo are part Team Try Fighters members. "Where's my Rival and Yuuma Kousaka?" Shia wondering.

On Kamiki Residence, At 9:15PM, Sekai and Try Fighter go back home to tune up his Gunpla. Sekai has a call from his sister, he tell Mirai what happen. "So, Kousaka-kun and Hoshino-san was in Hospital. Now you became Leader of Try Fighter." Sekai reply. "Yeah, I think have to try became good Leader Try Fighters also they must be mad at me." Mirai smile and proud her Little Brother became Leader Of Team Try Fighter and he worried. "Just do you best Sekai, I know Hoshino-San and Kousaka-kun will understand, so don't worry about it, ok?" Mirai cheer his Little Brother. "Thanks Nee-chan." Mirai tell him. "So I be home in 3 Days so take care alright?" Sekai reply. "Ok, Bye Nee-chan." He hang up the Cell Phone than he want repair Kamiki Destiny Gundam went he done repair damage Left arm and chest. Couple minutes later, he done repairs Kamiki Destiny. Now he done Build OO Quanta custom Red and Blue, Modified O Riser to attach the GN Drive, O Riser already built after he come home from Nils Labs.

Suddenly, his cellphone ringing, Sekai look at his Cell Phone was 'Shia'. "Shia?" Sekai press accept. "Hello, Shia what iis it?" Shia answer it. "Well, Tomorrow do you have time?" Sekai don't have plan Tomorrow. "No, I don't have plan's." Shia explain. "Can I have a Date with you." Sekai blush. "Well, Alright, why not. So where to meet?" Shia check on and found it. "Driver City Tokyo? What do you think?" Sekai never heard about beside G-MUSE. "I never been there 'Driver City Tokyo'. So you still Shizuoka?" Shia reply. "Yes, Tomorrow I off get the Train on 8:50AM, maybe it take 1 Hour. So I see you there alright. At 10'o Clock ok?" Sekai answer. "Sure, I see you there." Shia tell. "Ok, See you Tomorrow."

On Friday at Kamiki Residence at 9:30AM, Sekai done Wearing Red Shirt with Blue Long Sleeve and Red and blue Jeans. Mirai go to work also she know Sekai on the date and stay at there home. "I think is better, I pick her up." He worried something happen to her she go to Train Station. At 9:45AM, on Train Station the Train Stop, Shia get off the train she wearing dress no long sleeve wearing Blue White Dress color wearing jacket wearing Black Long Socks. "Shia!" She surprise heard Sekai voice. "Sekai? Why you here? I thought you were-" Sekai explain. "Well, I don't know where Is 'Driving City Tokyo' so I think I better pick you up." Shia smile. "Oh, I see. Thanks pick me up. Than Let's go." At 9:55AM, they arrive. Sekai surprise there was Another Gundam huge same as G-MUSE. "I don't know there is another 1 to sell Gunpla." Shia tell him. "It also has shown Gunpla, let's go eat first." They eat Breakfast together, Shia tell about this 'Driving City Tokyo' than he saw Rice on Shia cheek he take it and eat it, Shia silence blush. Later at 10:10AM, they go inside it has Expo Gundam he ride, Cockpit of Destiny Gundam, 1.5 Gundam, OO Gundam, and Gundam Barbatos. Than look at Display Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex. "Wow, amazing he has tail and big arms." Shia tell. "Yes, Lupus mean 'Wolf' and Rex means 'King'." Now they look the Newest Gundam in Gundam 'Iron Blooded - Orphans' Sekai and Shia saw magnificent Gunpla has Wings also has Sword color Blue and White. "These Gunpla is beautiful." Shia amaze. When Sekai look at display has name and code. "ASW-G-01: Gundam Bael." Sekai see the ASW-G-01. "Gundam Bael, is he Strongest Gundam?" Shia explain. "Yes, not only that Agnika Kaieru was the Pilot of Gundam Bael. This 1st Gundam when he founder Gjallahorn also it been never in 300 Years Gundam." Sekai surprise that Gundam was famous of the Century. "Wow, I want build that Gundam Bael and customize it." Shia look at him, that he really want Build and customize Gundam Bael. "But they will Release Date yet. Let's go somewhere." Shia suggest him to go other, they have DVD Gundam Seed Destiny Block 12. "Gundam Seed Destiny. The 1 I pick Destiny Gundam." Shia tell them. "How about buy them, let's watch together." Sekai confuse. "What about your team." Shia reply. "Well, I tell my uncle, I can stay your house." Sekai smile. "Really, don't worry my sister making Model Picture she be back in 3 Days. So you sleep at me and my sister house." Shia reply. "Really, thank you." They Buy DVD Gundam Seed Destiny Remastered will clear it to Watch. When they off, look another 1, Sekai and Shia look at Gunpla display with amaze Gunpla they recognize has return. "Wow, ASW-G-66: Gundam Kimaris Vidar! Has been upgrade." Sekai remember he watch Gundam Kimaris was given by Hoshino to watch. "Is been upgrade." Both of them walk again.

At 1:45PM, they go lunch. Shia talk. "That was fun Sekai." Sekai appreciate Shia company also Shia ask him. "Um, Sekai." Sekai reply. "Yeah what is it?" Shia tell him. "Well, last night is saw News Gunpla on Internet that, I saw video of yours your fighting against Yusei Kouen he was 1 of the top Build Fighters." Sekai surprise that Shia read the article about Him, Shimon and Daigo. "Really thanks." Shia question him. "But, I saw only Shimon Izuna and Daigo Abes were fight with you, what happen Hoshino and Yuuma?" Sekai has no choice to answer. "Well, Hoshino-Sempai and Yuuma was in the Hospital, they been Virus Zeke Mosquito yesterday." Shia shock. "What? When they wake?" Sekai reply. " I don't know. But now I really want to go National Tournament for Team Try Fighters, but I have become Leader of the Team." Shia surprise. "Really? I also became Team Leader of Celestial Sphere because my Brother absence while he has a Tournament on Europe." Sekai smile that he and Shia on the same page. "Really, you too." Shia nodded 'yes', Sekai drink also he remember someone on her Team. "So how's Jun." Shia confuse. "Jun, you Junya Inose. So, you call Jun." Sekai answer. "Yeah, that was I call him." Shia giggle calling him. "His fine now he Build new Gunpla base Legend Gundam also he kitbash developed from Denial Gundam, Shading Gundam and Freedom Gundam." Shia feel glad with Sekai help enemy. "Also, thanks helping us find another teammate on my team." Sekai glad to heard. "No problem, I hope he can play Gunpla again." Shia remember that Junya has relationship with Sekai. "Sekai, I need question why Junya want to defeat you?" Sekai explain. "Well, he want Ultimate Technique from me, but my sister say the 'Not All Jigen-Haoh Ryuu, has Ultimate Technique what has the Inner Mystery.'" Shia now understand Junya Inose reason. Suddenly, Sekai treat to Shia than waiter comes, Sekai drop his money than Sekai and Shia want to pick up the money bump their heads. "OW". Sekai make apologize to her while rubbing his head went Shia stand while touch her own knee and also Sekai has scar on his head. "Shia, sorry about bump to your head." Shia accept his apologize. "No problem, also you Scar on your head, sent went that happen?" Sekai explain. "Well, I don't know what happen. I didn't remember everything lastly I saw fire some wood hit meet than I also save someone get out than I pass out, after that I was in hospital that my parents sent me, couldn't remember." Shia really enjoy about Sekai past. "Well, I don't have much good memory my parents pass away until I was age 8. Also Shia, why begin Gunpla." Shia answer Sekai question. "Well, I about 8 like I look my Brother playing enjoy his Gunpla Battle, he using Gundam Age-1 Normal, that was his 1st Gunpla went his Age 7. Thanks for 3rd Meijin Kawaguchi teach him how build and fight and enjoy, at the Tournament I amaze my Brother Gunpla Battle, also I meet A girl she using her was her Original Gunpla she Build call 'Lunagazer'. It was Base on Stargazer added with Hyaku Shiki." Sekai now get it why she begin like Gunpla Battle he really enjoy kill time date with Shia.

At 2:00PM, at Yuuki residence. Tatsuya not wearing glasses, he done fix Amazing Red Warrior, and Hi-nu Gundam Amazing. Now he on laptop, look at the news that Yusei Kouen been defeated by Team Try Fighters and Lady confuse. "Why only Sekai, Shimon and Daigo. Where Hoshino-san?" Tatsuya notice that Yuuma not there. "Kousaka-kun, was not here. Why?" After that they footage Team Try Fighters fighting Yusei Kouen they amaze there fighting abilities including Yusei use 2 Gunpla just like Karlos Kaiser daughter. When they saw Izuna Destiny power. "I see Shimon Izuna has Assimilation too." Tatsuya and Lady cannot wait next week until The National Tournament.

On the Road at 3:00PM, Sekai and Shia go back to Kamiki Residence. Went they go inside bathroom take shower. Than Shia go inside saw Sekai Gunpla Kamiki Destiny Gundam been repair, she saw how beautiful how Sekai's Kamiki Destiny fighting against Yusei Destiny Honoo. Suddenly, Sekai was in wearing towel on his waist than has another towel rub his hair than he saw Shia looking at Kamiki Destiny. "Shia?" She look at the back saw Sekai almost naked, wearing towel. When Shia look Sekai his towel fell down, than Shia was blush and she close her eyes run out. Since 45 Minute at 3:45PM, Sekai has repair and tune up his Kamiki Destiny. "Alright, now done repair you, now, What Shia doing?" Meanwhile Shia look at Sekai, Mirai and his Parents, She smile how cute Sekai was. "Oh, his cute when he was little." She giggle, also she look at the store was open she came saw Family Album when she open, she smile, how cute since his was born Baby, than he look at 2 year old he playing with her sister Mirai, also has picture wearing Bunny costume. "OMG, He so Cute!" Went next page age 6 his 1st kindergarten. That next page has nothing. "What that's all. Oh Sekai's Parents." She remember Sekai told. "I see you found my Family Album." Shia surprise Sekai on his back. "Oh Sekai, I'm sorry touch your things." Sekai doesn't mind she touch his family stuff. "Well, should we watch the Gundam Seed Destiny." Shia reply nodded. "Sure, let's watch." Since 21 Episode, watch amaze Shinn fighting style was reckless just like Sekai situation, than he watch Shinn and Stellar moment. Sekai look Stellar hair style on her than he look at Shia hairstyle similar to Stellar. Then is off. "Wow, this Gundam Series was great." Shia smile his enjoy watching Gundam series. "I'm glad you like it." Sekai ask. "But is really cute if Shinn with Stellar. Also Shia your hair style is looks similar than Stellar front hair." Shia was blush went he mention her hairstyle same as Stellar's. "Ah, really?" Sekai not sure and he reply. "Only front of your hair." Went look 12:15AM. "Wow, I can't believe we watch Gundam Seed Destiny really late, sorry about that Shia. But I have practice tomorrow so you can sleep in guest room." Shia accept room he arrange. Went they upstairs and they there room. Than Sekai went to his room. "Good Night Shia." Shia enter her room. "Good Night, Sekai." They both go to sleep.

On Saturday, at 11:45AM. Sekai wake up, at 8:15AM go to jogging and Shia make breakfast, after 30 Minutes, he came back, that Shia told she return Gunpla Academy by Tomorrow Night at 9PM. Another half hour, Shia want to go with Sekai on Gunpla Battle Club on his school. They arrive open in the Club House, he open his laptop on 'Gundam Guy' Blog and tab check on . Shia look. "Your Emal was 'Sekai715'?" When saw has Email Challenge Gunpla Battle Practice not yet receive. Now he look 'Gundam Guy' look has Gundam Fauros (Calamity War Type). "That Gundam before 'Shinno Guy' call 'Ryuu-Sei Go'?" Shia answer it. "Yes, it was." Shia remember something. "Oh, is better turn on 'Youtube' that Iron Orphans New Episode has out." Sekai nodded, than when saw 'Shinno' image was injured. "Huh, his injured, what happen to him?" Shia curious. "Let's watch and find out." When they look what happen in Episode 45 that Tekkaden was Bad situation in war, there was Spy use Illegal weapon and make Arianhood use it fight back, than 'Ryusei-Go' been damage broken arm. "Oh, come on use bandage without stretch his arms to straight his arm." Shia agreed. "Yeah, 'Harutobi' been shut down, but choose to fight." Than they continue to watch the plan has interfering his lock on target, than he run off get himself kill. "That's was the worse ever, I knew his useless get himself get killed so really, his not deserve to pilot Gundam Fauros it should be Hush Middy, should pilot it." Shia agreed. "Yeah, also his still need surgery not at 'Tekkadan' but Gjallahorn. Like Mc'gillis has surgery." Shia nodded agreed. Now Shimon and Daigo arrive. "Hey, Sekai sorry we late-." Shimon awkward saw he with Shia. "Ok, maybe is you guys worth it." Sekai exclaimed. "Hey, come on." Shimon and Daigo giggle. Also Shia saw there was Gunpla Fun Fair Fire Work at Beach Odaiba. "Hey, Sekai there was Gundam Fun fair is tonight." Sekai nodded yes at Shia and also look at Shimon and Daigo. "Hey, guys you want join." Shimon smile. "Yeah, but I will take my little brother to come his really happy went he went to fun fair." Sekai agreed. "Sure why not." Sekai look at him. "You Daigo?" Daigo reply. "Sure, no problem."

At 12:45PM, Mirai is going to rest go cafe cause she has break decide go to Park nearby. Also she been trip on someone fall on man top. "Oh really sorry about that." Went she look at him she was blush. Than the man wake up, Mirai apologize to him. "Sorry, about this. I want seat down chair." Man reply. "That's ok, I want same seat either." They both seat. "Anyway, my name Yuuki Tatsuya." Mirai reply. "My name is Mirai Kamiki." Tatsuya look at her age. "You from TV for Gunpla Idol?" Mirai nodded. "Yes, guilty as charge." Tatsuya and Mirai talk each other than Mirai look at watch was 1:15PM, Mirai break only 30 Minutes she going back to work, Tatsuya escort her back to her place.

On Osaka 2:45PM, Minato Sakai deliver the Gunpla the client want is on the box there were 3 Box of Gunpla was Gundam Kimaris, Clanche Custom and Khronos. The client School was call 'Osaka Prefectural Kitano High School' Minato amaze how long and tall school was. "Man, if Master Chinnan has funds, he should make Gunpla Shingyo even bigger." When their inside the Office, he tell the secretary. "Excuse me, do you know where Gunpla Battle Model Club?" She reply. "Yes, is on Level 3, Block C from left." Minato thank her and leave the office go straight and than he arrive saw Isaka Hideo, Haruto Satou and Kodera. He surprise that the Build Buster has come together in 1 High School. "Kodera-san! Haruto-san! Isaka-san!" Kodera glad to see Minato again. "Is been while Sakai-kun." Minato speechless don't know what to say. 2 Hours 30 Minutes later, Minato, Kodera and the others call new team 'Build Hyper Buster' has manage go to Finals, but there 2 of the 3 Gunpla badly damage, need help from Minato Sakai deliver 3 gunpla. "I see, how I join you guys? Is been long time." Team agreed they need some back up. "Sure, we glad we have some Big Guns, Last Year." Minato knew Tryon 3, but this years. "Sorry, this time we never use Tryon 3. We going use another Gunpla but not docking." The Team member agreed. "Yeah, we need fight 3 on 3. On Final, the Seat yours for Tomorrow. As honorary member." Kodera give him to play and Minato agreed.

At 3PM, Mirai has on her way home, and found Tatsuya on Hobby shop. "Oh, Tatsuya-san, what are you doing?" Tatsuya reply. "Oh, Mirai-san, well there was Fire Work Festival at Odaiba Beach you want to come?" Mirai accept with smile also now she remember why boss allow home early. "Sure, why not but I will bring my little brother.

On Paris, France at 5:45PM, Sei Iori, China Kousaka, his family with Team Ladybugs members including Marinette Duping-chen, Adrien Agreste, Alya Cesaire and reserve member Chloe Bourgeois and Nino Lahiffe. "Alright, let's celebrate Team Ladybugs Victory!" Sei congratulate them also their has papers allow to enter Gunpla Battle: Open Tournament, for next year." Everyone cling the glass for cheers. Not only this farewell for Sei Iori, China Kousaka, and Sei's Parents they go home Japan Tomorrow. China heard her cellphone was her Father than she accept it.

"Hello, Dad I will be back home tomorrow." She tell her father.

 _"I know I glad you will come home, there something I need tell you, Is Yuuma."_ He tell about her Brother.

"What's wrong him? His, lost and he traumatized?" China worried what happen to him.

 _"No, Yuuma is in the Hospital."_ He answer to his Daughter.

"What?! Hospital what happen to him?!" Sei heard.

 _"Well, she has Fever Virus his been cure including Hoshino. There still in the coma."_

"I see, but Tomorrow I will been home Flight at 12 Noon."

 _"Alright, be careful."_ He hung up the phone.

"China, don't worry they will wake up, until further notice." Sei cheer her up.

On Japan, Tokyo in Odaiba Beach. At 7:45PM, and Sekai wearing Men Red Color also his wearing Black Jeans, Shimon wearing green and Blue Men Robe wearing Blue Jeans, Mamoru with his parent they all come together, and Daigo wear Black and Yellow, also green jeans. "Where is Shia?" Suddenly, Tatsuya wearing Kimomo Purple color. "Sekai-kun." Sekai notice voice went look him. "Tatsuya-san, you're here?" Tatsuya reply. "Yeah, where's your Sister Mirai?" Sekai surprise his the 1 ask his sister out. "Wait, you the 1 who ask my Sister on the date?" Tatsuya nerves when he said. "Well… maybe…. um, yes. I hope it wasn't bothering you?" Sekai think is better he accept it, he remember that Yuuma want to get Sekai with excuse to flirt her sister what he did was wrong way. "Nah, I think is ok, be with my sister ok." Tatsuya agreed with the Smile. "Thank you, Sekai." Tatsuya look only Daigo and Shimon. "Sekai, where's Yuuma and you're leader Fumina?" Sekai reply. "Well, they on Hospital been Virus 'Zeke' Mosquito, so i have form members with Shimon and Daigo, than I became Leader Team Try Fighters for now." Tatsuya surprise that her teammate is in hospital, now Sekai take Fumina place as the Leader. "Ok, I look at your Battle result you 3 Fighting Yuusei Kouen, I think you be alright." He rub Sekai's head and make Sekai smile with showing his teeth.

"Sorry, we late you guys." Sekai heard Shia voice than Sekai look at Shia was blush that Shia wearing Bright Blue, White Color and her belt slash Blue and Tatsuya look at Mirai wearing Yukata color White and Blue Shape Flower. "Wow, Shia you really beautiful wearing Kimono." Shia reply. "Really, I'm glad you like it." Sekai spoke. "Of course not is matching your Hair and Eyes." Sekai spoke without thinking making Shia blushing even more. "Oh really, you think so?" Sekai grab her hands and Mirai tell them. "Alright, let's split up have some fun, also I with Shia." Shia froze. "W-what?" She weak exclaimed. They all split up having fun. She and Tatsuya came along together also he was blush about her Yukata. "Mirai-san, you're Yukata was really beautiful." Mirai blush with Smile. "Oh, th-thank you."

Sekai and Shia playing games of Gunpla shop, saw Gunpla has tape color has Numbers. Sekai and Shia look sign board.

You to Punch make highest Color Meter count it, take down Gunpla HG 1/144 as many reward as you have.

Meter Reward:

Red: Gaia Gundam.

Green: Reginlaze Julia.

Blue: Gundam Astaroth Origin.

Orange: Gundam Flaurus (Ryusei-Go).

Black: God Gundam a.k.a Burning Gundam.

White: Reborns Gundam.

"All right, I will take punch!" Sekai give 200 Yen. "Alright, we have some Challenge, Good Luck for you reward, Kid!" The Owner shop Punching Bag Meters.

"Jigen-Haoh Ryu: Shippu-Zuki!" He punch it at the Punching Bag really hard. Went show meter rise to Not Only White,Black, Orange, Blue, or Green was stop High was Red. They all jaws open with shock. The owner has no regret to give all Reward to Sekai. Shia was surprise Sekai has Win many reward with 1 Game. They hold all Reward Gunpla. "I cannot you win just 1 game, Sekai." Sekai glad to heard. "Thanks, but I use 'Jigen-Haoh Ryuu' Technique."

Meanwhile, Shimon walk and found, Punching Bag Meters. Went saw the reward. "Stand right Up! Get your Gunpla many you can have only you have to do Punch the Punching Bag!" Shimon saw Gunpla 1/144 HG reward.

Red: Destiny Gundam.

Green: Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City.

Blue: Unicorn Gundam 'Banshee'.

Orange: Abyss Gundam.

Black: Full Armor Gundam. (Thunder Bolt Anime Version)

White: Gundam Flauros (Calamity War Version)

"All I'm in!" Shimon give him 200 Yen. Then he punch really hard. And the meter rise to the Red. "Yes, I'm did it!" Everyone surprise. "Ah man, another 1. You, Kid you punch really hard core, just like Red Hair Kid with his White Hair Girlfriend." Shimon surprise notice who it was. "What, Sekai did?" He muttering.

At Sekai and Shia found Air Shooting Range to Pin Down the Gunpla 1/144 Gunpla. "Ah man, I worst shooter." Shia look at Sekai want to help him. "Let me help you Sekai, I teach you how." Sekai take the riffle take rubber Bullet put on the pointer shooter went he going Shia help him she at the red box. "Alright Sekai, Aim properly… than…." Sekai going aim properly with help of Shia. "Shoot." Sekai pull the trigger hit the Red Box. "Yes, we did it!" Sekai hug Shia in front of her than she blush, than she hug him back. Than he let go of her the owner shooter give the Gunpla was another Extreme Gundam Type Leos 2 VS. "Wow, another Extreme Gundam Type Leos 2 VS. "Wow, that great choice you shoot." Sekai rub his head. "Well, is thanks to you Shia. Well, is our Gundam." Shia just trying help him. "No, is yours Gunpla, only yours. Also let's go another."

Daigo throwing the Ball make the Bottle been fall 5 times now got his Reward Gunpla was GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel and GN Sefer from 'Gundam OOP Season 2', Gundam Dynames from 'Gundam OO.', Gundam Age 1-Spallow, Gundam Astaroth (Non-Origin) From 'Iron Blooded Gekko.' and Shining Gundam 'G Gundam'. Than he leave. "Huh I like this place." he smile got reward.

Sekai and Shia walk saw the game. That the Kick Ball tied up on the Tree. "Alright, who able to kick the Ball this high, has special Reward!" Sekai raise his hands. "I do. I do." Sekai stand than he ran faster than he jump he make it than he kick it, the tied has been torn up and hit the tree make the ball been blow out. Shia amaze how he jump than kick it until blow up the Ball. Than the owner give Sekai special present. Went he open, Sekai and Shia saw new Gunpla 1/144, call Master Phoenix Gundam High Grade, from 'SD Gundam G Generation Overworld' "Master Phoenix Gundam? This Gunpla not release yet." Shia curious, than he tell the owner. "Excuse me sir, how you get this Gunpla?" Owner reply. "Well, some guy wearing Yellow Sun Glasses, give us use it as 'Special Give' to Sekai Kamiki." Sekai awkward. "Maybe Yusei-san after the Gunpla Battle why he give me now?" Shia reply. "Maybe, The Master Phoenix suit for went you became you has Phoenix Fire Ability." Sekai heard was make sense.

Meanwhile, Tatsuya teach Mirai aim carefully on the Gunpla went it shoot hit the prize

Mamoru with his Mom and Dad went he saw Ball can throw the Bottle when Shimon arrive he want throw the ball for him been pin down. But he give reward non-Gundam series but Code Geass Knightframe called Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. 8 Elements, but Mamoru accept it he going Kitbash. "But I'm going need Gunpla to build." Shimon give something to his little Brother, was Destiny Gundam. "Here Mamoru I hope it has your Building Help." His little Brother accept his Destiny Gundam. "Thanks, Nii-San." Shimon smile glad his accept it.

Daigo, has reward was Wing Gundam, Chaos Gundam, Air Master Gundam, Garrazo, and Gundam Arios.

Since than, Sekai and Shia found Battle System, also several Fighter has been defeat by Man wearing White and Black wearing a cloak he from Gunpla 8th World Tournament called Masked 2nd (Second) G, his Gunpla his using Base Gundam Age 2- Dark hound only has Beam Canon o his chest. "Wow, that Gunpla so cool." Sekai excited. Shia look recognize that man's Gunpla. "Alright, who's next?" Sekai up his hands. "Fight me, In to Gunpla Fight?" The Behind Mask was 2nd Meijin Kawaguchi. _"All right, come at me, show me more about your Fighting Skill."_ 2nd Meijin thought about Sekai. Daigo, Shimon and his Parents come to see the Gunpla Battle. Shimon and Daigo surprise that Sekai going Battle him.

"GUNPLA BATTLE COMBAT MODE START UP"

"MODEL DAMAGE, SET TO B"

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE."

"BEGGINING PLAVSKY PARTICLES DISPERSAL"

"FIELD 1:SPACE." In Space was close on The Earth Atmosphere.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA" Sekai Kamiki using Kamiki Burning Gundam. Went the set their gunpla front of the slot, their Gunpla has glow.

"BATTLE START"

"Sekai Kamiki, Kamiki Burning Gundam. LET'S GO!"

Kamiki Burning flying and saw an attack he use was Beam Canon and Kamiki Burninng dodge it and make Fire Ball on his thruster Particles the Gundam Age 2 Dark Hound Custom shoot the Fire Ball using his DODS Spear Riffle and Kamiki Burning make opening attack behind him Dark Hound Custom. "Jigen Haoh Ryu: Seiken Zuki!" He use Punch Technique than Dark Hound Custom block his attack on his Left Arm and going Strike him using DODS Spear than Kamiki Burning draw his Sword swing counter Dark Hound Custom his Spear and he kick it side torso. Dark Hound Custom, use his grappling hook on he pull Kamiki Burning. "Get Over Here!" Dark Hound Custom punch Kamiki Burning in the face and he used DODS Spear attack than Kamiki Burning use his Shield Particles Arm to block his attack than grab her shoulder throw him under, than Kamiki Burning Jump make it Air Kick. "Jigen-Haoh Ryuu: Seiso Geri!" Dark Hound Custom use his Spear DODS Riffle block his attack went Kamiki Burning kick his DODS Spear than then DODS Riffle Spear has broke it when let it go of his riffle than explode, Kamiki Burning use Fire Ball on his Particles Thruster to get him, The Mask look of his opponent attack he draw his Both Beam Saber when Fire Ball about hit him, than he using Beam Saber make swing spin attack deflect all Fire Ball else where. Sekai surprise his counter attack Fire Ball, Dark Hound Custom. Sekai and the Mask Man saw surrounding and heard the alarm. "STAGE CHANGE." They look at Earth they going Enter Atmosphere. "Enter Atmosphere, huh. That's nothing." Mask Man still keep up fighting in Atmosphere. Sekai sense of heat on his Gunpla because of the entering Atmosphere. Dark Hound Custom charge at him and Kamiki Burning draw his Sword and Dark Hound Custom swing his Beam Saber on him than Kamiki Burning block Wide on both Dark Hound Custom Beam Saber they swing each other melee weapon while flying going enter Atmosphere again and again, than Dark Hound Custom kick Kamiki Burning has going enter Atmosphere.

Shia shock Sekai going to lose. "Sekai! Don't give up!" Sekai heard Shia voice. Sekai activate the Frame turn Red Flame also Halo appear absorb the Heat is on the Atmosphere make Form into Massive Phoenix. Shia amaze Kamiki Burning Newest the Technique. "Huh, Is Beautiful." Dark Hound Custom assemble both Beam Saber make it Giant Beam Saber High-Output. "Kamiki Gunpla Ryuu: Cho Oodama Houo-Haoh-Ken!" Kamiki Burning Fire Punches. When his attack coming at Dark Hound Custom than swing it than hit it. Suddenly His Beam Saber been broke hit him, the Dark Hound Custom frame has been crack, when Phoenix Flame pass through him has been explode.

"BATTLE ENDED"

The crowd cheered on Sekai of his Victory. Shia came to him and hug Sekai than she kiss his cheek. Sekai was blush. Than Shimon, Mamoru and Daigo go for Sekai cheered on him. "Sekai, that was cool Battle!" Shimon praise his Leader. "Damn, that was kick-ass Technique you got." Daigo also praise him. "Thanks." Also The Mask Man approach Sekai. "Sekai Kamiki." Sekai reply. "Yes sir?" Mask Man give some sort of ticket, Sekai take it saw mark was '1' and the other code has been seal. "What is it?" Mask Man answer. "When your win in the Final you must give the Ticket on manager he will give you reward, from me." Sekai, Shia and the Team surprise. "Wow, a Secret Reward." Sekai excited he accept the Ticket put on his Wallet, when their left, Sekai said. "Thank you, for given me Secret Reward!" There left also Mask Man, behind the Stage he open his mask, turns out was 2nd Meijin Kawaguchi. "That was Amazing Gunpla Battle, I hope your enjoy your Secret Reward, Sekai Kamiki." He smile.

At 11:59PM, Sekai, Shia, Shimon, and Daigo look up sky than 12AM. They Launch the Fireworks burst it. Shia smile how Beautiful Fireworks Color including red and Sekai Smile Fireworks was White. Suddenly they look each other went the closet each other Now there Kissing. Also Mirai and Tatsuya look at them. "Oh no, Sekai kiss again." Tatsuya smile at her about her being over protective brother. "Oh, there just fine you should trust those 2." Mirai reply. "I think you right." Mirai weak smile what Tatsuya said is right.

Couple Hours Later at 12:45AM, Tatsuya good bye to Mirai, Sekai and the others and he went back home. Than Shimon and Daigo go back to their homes. Sekai and Shia go home together also their carried the Gunpla their at the Festival. Went their Sekai put his Gunpla than he open the Light also take Gunpla reward out of their Bag than he look at Gaia Gundam and Reginlaze Julia. "Maybe, I should gave both to Shia." Shia going taking off her Kimomo went Sekai open the door he was blush saw her. "Oh, Sorry Shia I didn't mean to-." Shia reply with blushing. "No, that's ok, what is it?" Sekai talk to her. "Well, I want to give you these Gunpla." Shia look was Gaia and Reginlaze Julia. "Oh, thank you, Sekai." Sekai put the Gunpla beside the Shia backpack, than he look at Shia how beautiful she was than he closer to her. "Um,… Sekai what is it?" Sekai closer to her, Couple Hours Later at 12:45AM, Shimon and Daigo go back to their homes. Sekai and Shia go home together also their carried the Gunpla their at the Festival. Went their Sekai put his Gunpla than he open the Light also take Gunpla reward out of their Bag than he look at Gaia Gundam and Reginlaze Julia. "Maybe, I should gave both to Shia." Shia going taking off her Kimomo went Sekai open the door he was blush saw her. "Oh, Sorry Shia I didn't mean to-." Shia reply with blushing. "No, that's ok, what is it?" Sekai talk to her. "Well, I want to give you these Gunpla." Shia look was Gaia and Reginlaze Julia. "Oh, thank you, Sekai." Sekai put the Gunpla beside the Shia backpack, than he look at Shia how beautiful she was than he closer to her. "Um,… Sekai what is it?" Sekai closer to her, he really want do something to her. "Sorry, Shia i feel... want to... you know..." Shia blush what he mean than she kiss him, Sekai kiss her back than he pin her down on the bed he continue kiss her collar bone and her neck also Shia couldn't help herself she round him, she go on top of Sekai lying down and kiss and bite him they making out after 1 Hour they sleep together only wearing trouser and cover her Kimono also Sekai still trouser but shirtless not taking off while making out, Shia go lying on top of Sekai chest then Shia touch Sekai face went she kiss his lips long night.

On Sunday 9:45AM, Sekai and Shia eat Breakfast together than Shia tell him her Coach Allan call her Niece that she need to return Gunpla Academy Immediately going Training. Now on the Train at 12:00PM, Shia already pack on including 2 Gunpla that Sekai gave to her. "Alright, Shia I meet you at the National." Shia smile at him. "Alright, do your best Sekai." Than Shia took off and seat on the left near the glass mirror and saw Sekai running while waving than Shia waving back.

On Seiho Academy at 1:15PM, Sekai arrive at the Gunpla Battle Club saw both Shimon and Daigo arrive waiting their Leader. "So, let's training you guys!" Shimon and Daigo smile at Sekai. Now begin Sekai and his New Member Team Try Fighter begin their Hard Training until the tournament.

End Of Chapter 3.

* * *

I write Saga Adou using Gundam Barbatos base than named it Gundam Barbatos Hell Hound. Like Barbatos Lupus really sound as for Saga Adou, Barbatos Hell Hound is more vicious and cool.

Note:

1\. Yusei Kouen is Novel Character from Gundam Build Fighters Honoo Try.

2\. Sei Iori Coach of Team Ladybugs character Cameo also I don't own Miraculous Ladybug Character.

3\. Sekai making out long with Shia.

4\. Minato Sakai reunion Team The Build Buster.

5\. Izuna Destiny has Activate Assimilation for 1st time.

6\. Masked Second G. From Character Manga in Gundam Build Fighters AR (Amazing Ready)

7\. Tatsuya dating Mirai 1st time.

Fighting Technique and Combo:

1\. Kamiki Gunpla Ryuu: Uzumaku Hi No Keri (Swirling Fire Kick): Kamiki Destiny Assimilated Flame make it shape Rotated 1 of his Leg. Technique is similar to Kamen Rider 2 in Manga call Kamen Rider Spirit on Volume 1, Chapter 3.

2\. Seiso-Hanten-Geri (Sacred Spear Return Kick): Made Air Kick went Enemy Block than push it back flip back than use Mid Air Kick on the Enemy again. Same Technique from Kamen Rider V3 from Kamen Rider Spirit.

3\. Destiny Double Kick Fire Storm: Using Kamiki Destiny and Izuna Destiny use High Air Kick make both Activate Assimilated added with Fire and Wind making Fire Storm Kick Combo. Same Kick Combo Kamen Rider Ichigo and Nigo 'Rider Double Kick'.


End file.
